The Road Unknown
by Ply-Mouth
Summary: Sequel- Second Chance at Another Life: Amelia Nelson, that was the name I once called myself. The more I've come to accept my second life, the less I yearn for my old life. Everything had changed and I felt in my heart. Darkness has descended. The time has come and I could no longer turn away. The one ring had been found. -TenthWalker- (Full summary inside)
1. Bree

**Title: The Road Unknown **

**Author's note: **_  
_

Welcome to my second part of my : Installment. If you had not read the first one **Second Chance at Another Life**, then you will most like be confused. I do recommend reading the first installment before the second one. This is a 'girl fall into Middle Earth' story, typical right? If you don't like those types of story, then do not continue with either stories. If you want to give my story a chance, then by all means. Additionally, this story _alone_ is a **10thwalker** and possibly (**LegolasXOC**), just a fair warning.

I will be following along closely with the movies but with a few things from the book. It has been awhile since I've read them. Take note that since my character is thrown into this story, then the original will not be precisely the same. Some things will change. So if you purist, take note of that. Overall I will remain respectful to the overall story. This will be more an angst, rather than humor. Through **Amelia's POV**, I hope to make you feel the direness of the situation. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**There are additional notes for the reviewers from the last chapters of Second Chance at Another Life!**

**Rated: M** - There _**might**_ be adult themes, I am still a bit unsure if I want to add any lemons or lime but there will be indicated. Outside of that it will be **considered rated T**. No foul language but detail violence. You will be warn ahead of time if either adult theme or detail violence will be in the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Block Letters: **Nalana's thoughts (Read second chance at another life to understand)

_"Italic letters"_: The elvish language because I am to lazy to research that fable language.

_Italic letters: Sauron's voice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Declaim:** As you should probably know that I am not Tolkien. I do not own the LOTR, although I wish I did, but I don't. So I am declaim for all chapters!

**Summary**: _Amelia Nelson, that was the name I once called myself. __The more I've come to accept my second life, the less I yearn for my old life. __My future was uncertain, that alone gave me comfort. My death was not set in stone, at least not yet. __Everything had changed and I felt in my heart. The growing darkness that whispers the name of a dark lord. Sauron. Darkness has descended until I shook with fear of it. The time has come and I could no longer turn away. The one ring had been found..._ (Amelia POV)

* * *

_**E****pilogue** _

_Amelia Nelson, that was the name I once called myself. Fate had decided to grant me a new life in Middle Earth after my tragic death. The more I've come to accept my second life, the less I yearn for my old life. Much has changed in these last thirty-nine years. I _have_ changed. Before I was damsel in distress under Lord Elrond's care, then I changed my life around. Through determination and many years of hard work, I was granted the title of Apprentice Healer. I even joined Aragorn on his many adventures through Middle Earth, some better than others._

_I thought how I use to be when I first arrived. I was hardly a warrior in those days, very clumsy and quick to fail. Overtime with the will of my faithful companions Glorfindel and Aragorn, I became a rather skilled archer and duelist. No longer have I dreamt of Legolas and rarely of Nalana. Her voice lingered in my mind until my task was finished. My future was uncertain, that alone gave me comfort. My death was not set in stone, at least not yet._

_Everything had changed and I felt in my heart. The growing darkness that whispers the name of a dark lord. Sauron. Darkness has descended until I shook with fear of it. The time has come and I could no longer turn away. The one ring had been found..._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bree**

Echoes of my horse hooves slam into the moist dirt erupted into my ears. Nero, my black horse bred from my former horse Nerra, rode hard toward the small town of Bree. A hood covered my pale face as I felt the ends of my cloak flap against the crisp wind. The moon was high and the sky was darkened. Shadows lingered in the forest. The days grew darker with evil. Nero and I had to move like shadows through the world to avoid the Nine. Their screeches echoed through out of forest.

**They are close…**

I shivered to the thought as I heard the screeches from the Nine that rode on the main rode. My eyes took in glimpses of their shadowy figures through the small gaps between the trees. The red irises of their horses travel with unblinking eyes. I remained off the road and cross country as carefully as possible. My heart clenched painful as fear grew in my stomach. When the nine disappeared from my sight, I breath with ease and urged Nero to gallop faster to Bree.

The hobbits named Frodo and Sam were in grave danger with those things lingered and hunted their every move. I was late and I knew it. When no word came from Gandalf, I stomach grew with fear. More fear for Aragorn who left for Bree one day prior to my arrival to Rivendell. Anger grew in my chest for he did not warn me of his departure nor did he wait for my return…. I remembered it well…

…. I nocked my arrow to my bow. Extended it to my cheek and loving the resistance in my arm. Nothing seemed more important than archery. Aimed diligently at the marker before I released it to its destination. A hiss sound rang in my ears as my arrow flew in the air and struck dead center. Pride grew in my chest with every target. I loved it more than duel. Something about the hunt made it worthwhile. But this wasn't hunting. I wasn't in the forest, sought solitude to track down my heart's desire. No, I was in Lord Elrond's training courtyard. Once I was finished all my arrows, I sighed proudly. All of my arrows were broken within one another. This brought a chuckle from a stranger behind me.

I turned and found Elladan clapped. He smiled as he approached and placed his hand behind his back, "Well my dear Amelia, you _out-done_ yourself. That is…. certainly interesting."

I smiled back and then chuckled for I couldn't help myself. When I was in the presence of Elladan, I couldn't help but smile to myself. He had the affect on people. He was light-heart but also quick to temper when given a reason. A larger smile broke on my face as I rushed to his arms. I embraced him tightly.

I've had been busy of late, dealing with packs of orcs that entered Lord Elrond's land. I rode with a small fleet of warriors to an easy victory but the hunt lasted for nearly a week. We chased them across the Hidden Pass before cornering them. I was a respected warrior and apprentice healer. With every victory, I became adroit in archery, healing and duel skills. Though my healing ability can not match Lord Elrond's in only thirty nine years. I still had a long way to go.

In time I earned the respect from the people of Rivendell and then the one that meant most important to me, Lord Elrond's respect. During this last decades, Lord Elrond included me in important tasks and councils. There will never be a day when Lord Elrond looked at me as if I was his daughter. That alone was good enough for me. This made me proud and pushed myself to achieve higher goals. Days and nights, I worked overtime for my heart's desire. I was no longer just the Lady of Rivendell but also gained the title warrior of Rivendell. I was equipped with a specialty made bow that showed my status as an advanced archer.

I returned from my hunting party that morning. Lord Elrond had been busy in his office and the twins, Arwen or Aragon were nowhere to be found. Therefore, I wanted to practice my archery.

I heard strange whispers amongst Lord Elrond's people. Desperately I wanted information but remained patient. Impulsiveness never had proven useful. As an adult, my action reflected Rivendell. If I can even call myself that. Compare to most elves that were beyond thousand years old, I barely hit the tender age of fifty-five.

I pulled away from Elladan and quickly eyed the target. "Well, it wasn't what I meant to do, but it looks like I'll need more arrows at my disposal. Care to walk with me to the armory, Elladan?" I asked. He nodded and allowed me to lead. He probably suspected that I want information.

As we walked around the courtyard, several elves spotted us and offered 'good afternoon' to us. We would nod back in acknowledgement. The armory wasn't far from the training courtyard. Silently we reached to the armory and I immediately closed the door. This information was for no one else's ears. Quickly I turned to face Elladan and whispered eagerly, "What news do you have Elladan?"

Whatever smile he had, it fell instantly. Elladan sighed and rubbed his neck. For a moment, he refused to make eye contact. Then he faced me somberly, "The one ring has been found."

I inhaled quickly as my thoughts became troubled. For all the worries that could have caused Lord Elrond's household, it just had to be the one ring. Deep down I had hoped that I would have more time. I barely became a apprentice healer and advanced archer. There was still some much I needed to improve in. The awful revelation that Nalana once told me decades ago still burned into my mind.

**All things must come to an end**

Elladan continued, "Father said Gandalf discovered the ring in the Shire in the hands of a hobbit..." Elladan murmured quickly.

Hobbits he said. I never had seen a hobbit before.

**Small creatures**

Elladan continued, "There is more grave news Amelia, there hasn't been word from Gandalf. He sent word before he disappeared that Frodo and his companion Sam would be in Bree. The nine are searching for the ring. Aragon went to Bree no more than a fortnight ago."

I snapped to him, "You let him go alone into the wilderness with those….things?! Why didn't you tell me?" I scolded and quickly grabbed what I needed and went for the door. Fear grew in my stomach and rose to my chest. There was no way Aragorn was going to handle this alone. Swiftly I ran out of the armory with Elladan on my tail. He called for me but I ignored him. Aragorn was alone in the wilderness with the Nine on the loose. What if he were to run into them? What then? I knew he was a skilled warrior but still! With the one ring and those Nine horseman, anything horrible was possible. Not a risk I was willing to take.

I sped to the horses and immediately snatched Nero. Luckily I left my cloak on his back. Swiftly, I wrapped the cloak around my shoulder. Without a saddle, I mounted him with ease. Elladan finally reached the courtyard and I noticed the fear in his eyes when I was mounted. Before he uttered a word, I spoke with authority "I will go to Bree and assist Aragorn. Please... Elladan. Do not worry your father."

"Amelia…" He tried to reason but I wouldn't give him a chance. I whispered into Nero's ear and urged him to ride. Without a second thought, I left Rivendell and raced to Bree. Darkness overlaid the land. In the past, I dreamt of dark shadows. Now the truth will come out like a bucket of ice-cold water. Dark days were coming…

Now I raced to Bree and dodge the Nine successfully. They were not after me and I avoided their path. No problem. I hoped Elladan would not utter a word to Lord Elrond. But I was damned if I allowed Aragorn to face this evil without me at his side. This last decade I've always seen through everything by his side.

**Aragorn waits… we must hurry, before Nine find him**

The well-protected town of Bree came to view as rain suddenly began to fell. Thunder rolled above with angry black clouds. My breath past through my lips as fog. Nero came to a halt when I found the stables. A boy approached me and took the reins. I dismounted the horse as the boy waited for payment. From the pouch on my hip, I paid him two silver coins that brought a large smile on his lips. I turned away and looked hesitantly and walked down the main lane, wondered where Aragorn would be.

**The Prancing Pony**

My eyes fell upon the sign above the door and I made way to the Prancing Pony. I tightened the hood over my face. It would be best if the men did not know I was a woman… an elf no less. The rain came down hard on me as my boots were now covered in overly moist mud. I groaned for they were new boots too! Gifts from the Lady! I pouted.

I entered the Inn as the sounds of loud chatter and laughter filled my sensitive ears. Swiftly, I pulled the cowl tighter around my face when curious eyes stared at me. When I met the Inn Keeper's gaze he simply froze and gave me a hesitant nod. My eyes searched the place until I came across a hooded figure in the back of the Inn. I smiled victoriously. Aragorn kept his head down with his hand wrapped around his mug.

I approached him and avoid anyone in my path. He must have sensed me for he looked up at me and met my gaze. A frown formed on his stern expression when I sat across from him. A tight line developed on his lips. Whether or not he was happy to see me, I kept my eyes defiantly on his.

"_I knew you were foolish enough to come." _He murmured in elvish, his voice thick with irritation and contempt.

I was unfazed by his sentence and smiled. "_Of course as I knew you were foolish enough to come here alone." _

We stared down each other down and then instantly, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "_Does Lord Elrond know you came_?"

I sighed as I tried to forget that little piece. "_No, I am here on my own accord and I am staying until this is finished. I have a charge_."

Aragorn nodded for he knew the meaning behind my words. I looked away and waited. Time had past and night grew darker. It's been at least three hours. My eyes glanced up at the cloaked man across from me. Aragorn sat quietly and smoked his pipe in peace. The tavern was loud with drunken men who told idle stories. A burning fire radiated heat from the large fireplace. In my hand, there was a mug of ale. It was rather weak in my opinion. I did prefer the elvish wine to this weak brew. None of the less, I sipped it slowly. Some of the folks here stared in our directions with either curiosity or fear. They simply knew whether it was subconscious or not that we were dangerous folk. I for one never considered myself dangerous like Aragorn. He called himself Strider around this part of the world and I never revealed my name for most people ignored me as I did them. If ever pulled into a conversation Aragorn would take the reins and left my identity a secret.

I too was cloaked in a dark robe with the cowl over my head. We gave off the feeling of wilder folk. I've learned these gentle folk didn't care much for cloaked strangers. However, it would be best not to reveal my she-elf looks to these lonely men. Dressed in leather trousers that fitted my legs to my hips and a skirt on top that reached to my calves. Brown belt strapped around my hips that held two sheath on either side with elvish daggers. My brown boots reached to my calves and also had a sheath with small knives. My top was well-fitted off-blue leather with long tight sleeves. On the tabletop was my bow and quiver.

With a sigh, I looked to Aragorn and asked silently, "_Are you sure they'll be here_?"

Aragorn pulled out his pipe and blow out some smoke to his left, careful to allow the smoke into my face. "_They will be. Be patient Amelia_."

I pursed my lips and waited. Suddenly, my sensitive ears picked up light footsteps. My eyes immediately glanced over my shoulder to the front door. Out of the pouring rain, four small Halflings approached the bar, covered in cloaks. This surprised me; I expected no more than two hobbits here. The other two must of stumbled with them by chance. I asked in elvish, "_Is that them_?"

Aragorn glanced over my shoulder in the same direction that I looked in. I turned my head to him as I waited for confirmation. His eyes scanned them carefully as his pupils narrowed on the front one, "_Indeed, do not draw attention. We do not want to reveal ourselves yet. Wait_."

I pursed my lips and kept my eyes from them. Curiosity brewed in my chest but Aragorn did not want them to notice us yet. So, I'll behave. My eyes stared at the ale before me and I lost the desire to drink. I pushed away the mug and carefully listened to their conversation…

"Good evening little master. What could I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation, we got a nice cozy hobbit size rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little fork, mister…" The barkeeper voice trailed off.

"Underhill." I heard one of the small ones said. His voice was a bit unsure and swift. That can only assume that's not his real name. A smirk developed on my lips that grabbed Aragorn's attention. I knew he couldn't hear from that distance. "My name is Underhill."

"Underhill…" The Barkeeper repeated…

"We are friends of Gandalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Hm… Gandalf. Oh! Yes! I remember, elderly chap. Great long beard and pointed hat." The barkeep described him with enthusiasm and then became solemn; "I haven't seen him in six months."

Curiosity drew my head to the side and glance at the hobbits from the corner of my eye. The four hobbits huddled together as I heard one said, "What do we do now?"

"Has something caught your interest?" Aragorn spoke up in a low voice, just enough for me to hear. I turned back to him and shook my head side to side.

"No" I replied, "They know not where Gandalf is."

Aragorn nodded his head in comprehension and his eyes momentarily bounced to the hobbits that found themselves a table not far from us. He turned himself so his back would lean against the wooden wall and watched from beneath his cloak. I kept my head low and then I watched from the corner of my eye. I was drawn to the dark brunette one, who I assumed was Frodo Baggins. The other three, I did not know. There's nothing truly physical about him that would hold my attention but I guest it was his calm demeanor. While the larger hobbit next to him who Frodo called Sam seemed nervous. The other two blonde hobbits went up stairs with their packs and returned from upstairs and ordered themselves ale. They were definitely out of their limits and did not blend well in this environment.

My eyes jumped to the drinking hobbits. They were eager for the pint drink which forced my lips to lift up. Interesting, I thought to myself. If anything, I found these hobbits to be amusing except for Frodo who remained serious and cautious. Suddenly, one of them left the table and went to the bar. Immediately he started up a conversation with some humans who laughed at his comments. Then I heard Sam whispered into Frodo's ear, "Those two have done nothing but stared at you since we arrived."

Observant, he was. I looked at the larger one with curiosity. His shaggy dirty blond hair was matted on his rounded voice and had a cautious yet gentle gaze. The hobbit's hands were rough from work whereas Frodo's were rather soft. For a moment, the one called Sam caught my eyes and flushed a light red. He dropped his eyes swiftly and hesitantly looked back to only look away again. My eyes jumped back to Frodo who asked the barkeep, "Who are they, near the fire."

The barkeeper bent down to Frodo's level, gingerly carried another's food in either hand. His eyes jumped in the direction that Frodo directed. Into our direction. The barkeeper swallowed hard as I saw anxiety in his eyes. "The one against the wall is one of them Rangers. Around here he calls himself called Strider. The other one I know not. Dangerous folks they are wondering in the wilds."

I looked away toward Aragorn who stared intently at Frodo. "_Will they trust us._" I suddenly asked under my breath.

With a glance in my direction, Aragorn answered, "_No, they will not. We are mere stranger to them._"

I expected no less and pursed my lips. It was our duty to bring them to Rivendell without a scuffle or drawing any attention to ourselves, especially from the Nine. We _must_ travel through the shadows and nothing but silence. Deep in thought, my fingers trace the rough design of the table. Things were not what I expected them to be. With every fiber, I hoped I was ready and strong enough to deal with the situation. From a young girl raised in the ghetto of my world and changed into a warrior in this world. I truly hoped. My other hand rubbed my cheek as I sighed deeply when I heard a loud yell. Aragorn jumped in surprise as I looked over my shoulder.

Frodo was on the ground in the middle of the tavern. Suddenly, my eyes caught a golden object twirling in the air and fell back down. The ring slipped _itself_ onto Frodo's finger. Within seconds, Frodo disappeared from my sight and alarm shot through me. Swiftly I jumped onto my feet, pushed back the chair over. My eyes hastily searched for him with no prevail. I snapped my head to Aragorn who was also searching for Frodo, "Where is he?"

Aragorn did not meet my gaze and ignored my question. A sudden seriousness grew on his face as he swiftly turned to me with urgency, "The Ring. Amelia they will come. The shadows will offer us no help this night."

My heart dropped to my stomach and swelled with fear. I swallowed hard for we have been compromised. The thought of those wraiths charged through Bree gave me a chill. My hands clenched tightly, "We must find him."

"I will, you must divert them before they arrive." His voice was low and urgent. I did not need direct orders to know what he wanted. Swiftly I nodded my head in comprehension and quietly disappeared behind several men who searched for the missing hobbit.

I silently went upstairs while Aragorn dealt with the hobbits. My feet barely made a sound to my weight. There were two hallways on either side and I searched for the hobbit room that the barkeeper mentioned. There was only one hobbit room at the end of the second hall. It was far away from Aragorn's room that was down the other hall. I listened for anyone nearby as I pick locked and snuck in. Six small beds on either side of the room with the hobbit's small packs on top. Swiftly, I set to work.

I faked the sleeping hobbits. An old trick my sister use to do back in my home world. As I worked on the last bed, I heard from outside of the door Aragorn's heavyset feet with another's light steps as they walked down the other hall. Our door suddenly opened and then closed. Things have not gone according to plan. With a sigh, I finished the last bed. I grabbed their packs and left the hobbit's room. Silently I closed the door and looked to the side when I heard soft footsteps climbed up the staircase. Into the corridor were three hobbits armed with household objects and approached Aragorn's room.

I walked straight toward the other hall. My footsteps were silent and undetected by the three remaining hobbits. Then, Sam turned and inhaled in fear. All of them suddenly turned to me as their mouth's dropped in shock. Before they could say a word, I brought my finger to my lips to shush them. Swiftly, I grabbed the larger hobbit's cloak and dragged him to our room. I opened the door with my free hand and shoved him in when he tried to shake me off.

"Let go!" He yelled before he fell to the floor and Frodo ran to his side. Aragorn had his sword readied and stealth his sword when he saw me.

I held the door open as the last two hobbits stared at me with uncertainty. Their 'weapons' would do no good against me. My eyebrow rose as I waited patiently for them to go in. When they made no move, I frown and ordered in a low and harsh voice, "In, now."

Without a second to spare, they rushed into the room. The four hobbits reunited near the beds as I went to stand next to Aragorn. He said in a low voice, "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo, they are coming."

"They will be here soon." I said under my breath more to Aragorn than the hobbits. There was a warning in my voice that was inspired by my own fear of what's to come. Aragorn nodded and blocked the door with a chair tilted against the door knob. After the room was sealed and dark, the only light came from the moon that was full in the sky. I pulled back my cowl to reveal myself to the hobbits.

The smallest hobbit's mouth dropped slowly, dumbed found and his eyes widened to my appearance. Suddenly he stated in surprise, "You're a girl." He turned to the other blond and whisper softly, "Merry, she a girl…"

"Pippin!" Merry scolded as he looked at him with reprimanded eyes, "She's an elf, she can hear you." The Merry whispered harshly to Pippin. Their eyes turned to me and were glued with fascination. No doubt my ears were the center of their attention.

I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. Aragorn approached me and to him, "How observant."

I went to the ledge of the window and sat in the chair. My eyes watched the outside with caution as I waited for the Nine to arrive. It wouldn't be long. I past them earlier in the day, probably in a hour or two. "What's you're name?" Frodo asked out loud to both Aragorn and I.

I turned my eyes to him without so much averted my face. My eyebrow rose and I pursed my lips. "I am Amelia of Rivendell."

I stated flatly and left out the lady part. That would only bring more question that I was simply not in the mood to answer. My nerves were shot due to the sudden change of plans. Aragorn and I hoped to speak with them in private and avoid any incident. Well, that was officially out the window and now we must be cautious. I looked away from Frodo and back outside. Aragorn approached me from behind and brought another chair. I whispered to him, careful not to alarm the hobbits, "There are almost here, I can feel it."

Aragorn leaned back into his chair and sighed heavily. I was very grateful that I listened to my instinct and helped Aragorn through this ordeal. Now with four little hobbit and the nine on their way… Things were bound to get dicey. "You should get some sleep, we will not leave this night." Aragorn said to the hobbits in a low voice.

The hobbits were uncertain except for the smallest one name Pippin that fell fast to sleep first. Merry followed not long after. When I heard their soft snores, I couldn't help but smirk. Pippin slept talk about food and Old Toby. I shook my head and grin larger as I kept my eyes on the entrance of Bree. Sam struggled to stay awake. He must have been leery of us but tiredness got the best of him. Frodo remained awake and he stared non-observantly at the floor. I wondered what was going through his head.

We waited. Seconds felt like hours. My chest grew heavy and my stomach unsettled. It was hard to breath under such tension. No more than half an hour later, I caught glimpses of shadowy figures and red eyes in the forest beyond the border. My hands clenched the armrest with fear for I had to do a double take. When I heard the screeches, I straighten my back and clenched my jaw tightly. Aragorn's hand suddenly squeezed my shoulder to calm me. Instantly I turned my eyes to him and I noticed the calmness in his gaze. I swallowed hard and looked back at the front gates with a frown. The nine suddenly burst through the gate, smashing the door keeper to his death. My hand swiftly grabbed Aragorn's to find comfort.

The Nine were here.

* * *

To be continued...

Well, what do you think? I made it extra long just for you, yep you right there, that reading this. I know theres a gap between this story and the last but all will be revealed, brahaha. But please, be honest. thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review!

-Amelia's clothing is similar to Tauriel's from the Hobbit 2, except it's a light blue FYI-

**Reviews from the last two chapters of Second Chance at Another Life**

**Roxygirl: **Goodness, I never realized how violent you can be. I know I left you with a large cliff hanger but you can't blame a person for wanting you to be sucked in, lol. There will probably be cliff hangers in this story, so brace yourself! Thank you for the review, ;)

**ellenfp: **I know I ended the last story soon but to be honest I never meant for it to be that long. It was just a prologue of my character adjusting to Middle Earth before the whole LOTR gig. I read too many stories when girl falling into Middle Earth and thrown straight into the war with little experience and somehow manages to survive. No offense to anyone but I think with any kind of training, it requires more than just a couple months. With Amelia she had 39 years to prepare. So I am glad your enjoying my story :D. You make me feel so fluffy!

**piccolover22: **Thank you for the review, I don't want to ruin the story but for Frodo it will remain canon.

**lotrisawesome cookie: **Well you must not hate me that much. I know I ended it fast but to only bring the next faze of the story. I hope you start loving me again with this sequel!

**DeLacus: **Thank you for you kind words. I'll try not to disappoint you in this story!

Until next time!


	2. Hunted

**Title: The Road Unknown **

**Author's note: **_  
_

Hello my follow Readers! welcome back for another chapter of this installment. I will be following along the movie and some of the books. Take note that the story will not follow precisely, some things will change because I involved my character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review your thoughts! Thanks!

**Rated: M** - There _**might**_ be adult themes, I am still a bit unsure if I want to add any lemons or lime but there will be indicated. Outside of that it will be **considered rated T**. No foul language but detail violence. You will be warn ahead of time if either adult theme or detail violence will be in the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Block Letters: **Nalana's thoughts (Read second chance at another life to understand)

_"Italic letters"_: The elvish language because I am to lazy to research that fable language.

_Italic letters: Sauron's voice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Declaim:** As you should probably know that I am not Tolkien. I do not own the LOTR, although I wish I did, but I don't. So I am declaim for all chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hunted**

After the Nine felt Bree in a fit of fury, charged on their black stallions out the main gate. I observed with weary eyes as relief filled me. The Nine will not have Frodo or the Ring on this night. For that, I was grateful. I inclined back into my chair and released my clamped hands that would almost destroy the chair armrest. My knuckles were almost white from fear. Fear that they would come down the other hall and into this room. Fear for slaughtering the hobbits. Instead they destroyed the hobbit's room and left furiously. My eyes never left that hobbit's room that was displayed from my window.

Now the Nine were gone, charged into the wilds. The four hobbits slept in their bed with soft snores that broke the silence. A small smile broke out on my lips as I stared at them. Even though they were grown men, they seemed like children in my eyes. Whether it was their innocence or height. The one called Pippin sure acted as such. He smacked his lip as he said in his sleep, "I'm hungry… don't take my food…"

Along with other incoherent words and for that I smiled and muffled a chuckle. In these dark moments, there were few things that would lighten the mood. My eyes jumped to Frodo who finally slept soundly. He was a curious one and resilient. He questioned what were the true identities of those Nine. A dark topic it was. I shook those thought out of my mind and turned back to the window. Then I felt a heavy and callous hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head to Aragorn who suggested in a whisper, "Get some rest, Amelia. It will be a long journey."

I frowned when I tried to hide my yawn. Nerro rode endlessly here to Bree from Rivendell. It was a long and hard journey with the Nine scouting the lands. There was little rest for Nerro and me. Whenever I would halt for him to rest, Nerro would grow restless and nickered impatiently.

I nodded solemnly and stood from the small chair. Near the newly made burning fire were comfortable chairs. It looked cozy and rather inviting. I collapsed into one and felt my eyes drooping with weariness.

A hand suddenly shook me awake as I jumped in surprise. My heart jumped to my throat. When did I past out? I looked up at Aragorn who kneeled at my side. From the look of it, Aragorn barely slept this night. His eyes were dry with slight redness growing around his grey irises. Like me, Aragorn had his own task. The Throne of Gondor.

"It's dawn, we ought to make haste. I will wake the others." He murmured to me silently, his voice was gentle. With a quick nod, I moaned as I rose from the chair and stretched. It was a short but much needed nap and I felt revived.

At the window, dawn broke over the lands and illuminated across the sleeping hobbits. I suspected it was nearly five am, maybe earlier. I sure did miss having a watch but grew custom to estimating by the daylight. Over to my side, I watched Aragorn attempt to wake Pippin from his deep sleep. No matter how hard Aragorn tried to wake him, Pippin simply wouldn't budge. Pippin rolled onto side defiantly and covered his pointed ears. That hobbit was going to be a hand-full. I shook my head at his stubbornness and rolled my eyes. Swiftly I strode to Aragorn and offered my help. I gently woke up Sam who snapped open his eyes in surprise, "It's alright Samwise Gamgee. It is morning. We need to leave Bree."

He exhaled with relief. No doubt last night was what had him terrified. I felt pitied for all the hobbits. From what Gandalf told me that Hobbits enjoyed the comforts of home. There was definitely no comfort in the wilds or anything similar to home. Thinking of Gandalf, I truly hoped he was well. I went to Frodo and gently shook his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes as I noticed dark bags beneath his eyes. He was weary from lack of sleep.

He softly moaned as his blue eyes widened from the suddenly rude awakening. When Frodo turn to his side to sit-up, the ring slipped out from his shirt. The ring hypnotized me for I was unable to turn away. Nothing seemed more important than that ring. It simply beauty was compelling, almost tempted to take the ring for myself. My hand became to quiver from the overwhelming desire to hold it in my hands. Temptation teased me like a dog to a bone. _Come to me_

I heard it whispered in my mind. The voice was dark and cruel. Despite that, I still yearned for it. My hand slowly inched out, my fingers fanned out.

**Amelia, turn away**

Nalana's voice was too faint for me to comprehend. The ring… I desire the ring. Come to me. Give it to me!

**Amelia!**

Instantly, my eyes averted to the side and I abruptly moved away, surprised Frodo by my actions. My heartbeat raced as the whispers of the dark lord's voice lingered in my mind. I swiftly closed my eyes and willed them to leave. My stomach turned, disgusted by the voices. What was I doing? I almost took it. With a deep sigh, I opened my eyes and glanced over at Frodo who remained cautious around me and covered the ring in the palm of his protected hand. Guilt filled me followed by sorrow.

Pippin and Merry arouse from their sleep, much to their dismay. I went for my cloak that hung on the chair and wrapped myself, still shaken by that ring. All my weapons where sheath and readied for this journey back to Rivendell. No doubt Lord Elrond would not be too pleased with me. He would prefer that I request permission to leave on such a journey, especially with all the dangers that threaten Middle Earth. Even I did request, he would forbid it. I guess all things will have to be faced. I swallowed hard and readied myself mentally for this trip. A deep and gnawing feeling grew in my chest. It was disturbing and I willed it away but it was too stubborn. Something will happen and I felt it. My hand flung to my chest, over my heart as my chest tightened.

I didn't realize Aragorn beside me until his hand grasped my shoulder. "_Are you well?"_

I pursed my lips and with a deep sigh, I replied uncertainty, "_Yes, let us return to Rivendell."_

Aragorn's eyebrows furrow for I knew he did not truly believed me but I kept my eyes averted from him. After a moment, Aragorn removed his hand and headed for the door once the hobbits were ready. I remained where I was and sighed one last time and pulled the cowl over my face to hide my looks from any peering eyes below.

I shook my head when the company started to leave. I took my place at the end of the company as we filed out of the small room. The tavern was quiet and not as loud as it was the night before. The Inn Keeper glanced at us and hesitantly offered a nod. Several patrons ate their breakfast at the bar and looked over their shoulders as we walked by. "Oh, can we have breakfast?"

Pippin asked Aragorn with hopefulness. I suppressed a smile and shook my head at this hobbit's fascination for food. He talked, thought and even dreamt of food! Aragorn kept his eyes forward toward the door and answered, "We must make haste, and we'll have breakfast once we are outside of Bree."

"But here…" Pippin tried to protest when I cut in.

"Pippin, we do not have the time to argue." My voice was gentle but also firm as he gave me a hesitant nod and protested no more.

"She's a pretty elf but assertive." I overheard Merry whisper into Pippin's ear. I frown and ignored his comment. I had my reasons to be 'assertive'.

We left the Prancing Pony and made way to the stables. I was thankful Aragorn brought his horse too but it appears his horse would carry package. I went for Nerro who nickered impatiently for me. I smiled at my beast and gently rubbed his neck and whispered in elvish, "_Calm down. I am right here my beloved horse."_

"What do you think she said?" Sam whispered to the others, still cautious as ever. There was a fascination that lingered in his voice, probably for the reputation of enigmatic elves. I smiled but did not let them know I've overheard them. What I said to Nerro was his ears alone.

I pulled him out from the stables and placed extra baggage on his back as Aragorn led the way out of Bree. Again, I took my place at the back and pulled Nerro beside me. We avoided the roads and traveled straight through the wilderness. As time went on, we paused once we were deep into the wilds and the hobbits were eager for food. Aragorn and I took watch as the hobbit built a fire and roasted some food. I heard Pippin's mouth smacking from eating heavily. Once they had their breakfast, Aragorn ushered them to move on.

We pushed forward and Sam offered to take Aragorn's horse. Aragorn kept a watchful eye as he tracked down the direction from glancing everywhere and feeling the earth. I swear if he were a dog, he'll be a hound dog. He was very skilled in tracking, which would take me years before I could be his equal. As I remained in the back, I looked around my surrounding and listened for anything that did not belong. So far everything was quiet as it should be. In the distance, birds chirped.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?" I overheard Merry whisper to Frodo. My eyes were drawn from the woods and landed on the backside of Merry. I can picture his eyes cautious and suspicious. Such little faith these hobbits have. Merry walked sturdily and stiff as he walked beside Frodo.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo whispered back with reasoning in his voice and I nodded silently in agreement with him. Good answer.

"What about her?" Merry questioned again as he looked over his shoulder and glanced hesitantly at me. Frodo followed and

I met their gaze willingly, which only made them blush and swiftly look away. I smiled at this. Shy and adorable little things even if they were talking about me.

"She is fairer." Sam spoke up silently and concluded as he looked over his shoulder, "But she is not fouler. Not foul at all."

My eyes snapped to him as he swiftly looked away too for I caught him staring. I smiled to myself. As if they believe I cannot hear them. Ha!

"Well, this strider is foul enough, that for sure" Merry whispered again, still suspicious.

I glanced up at Aragorn and noticed his head turned just ever so slightly. I knew he heard their conversations. Aragorn was right about one thing, these hobbits would not trust very easily. I'll make a mental note of them. "We have no choice but to trust them."

"As you should." I finally spoke up as all of the hobbit looked at me surprised. They even stumbled from not paying attention to the road. They hesitantly looked at each other with nervous glances.

"Where are they taking us?" Sam inquired innocently.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee to the House of Elrond." Aragorn answered over his shoulder as the hobbit froze yet again. They just learned not only I have heard them but Aragorn as well.

"Did you hear that? We are going to see the elves." Sam said with much excitement in his voice.

I smiled and said, "You do have an elf behind you."

"Oh, yes indeed." He seemed nervous whenever he looked at me. It was cute. He got nervous around females. It made me wonder if he had someone special back home. Sam seemed to be goodhearted and couldn't image why not.

The hobbits quiet down as we travel further along. Grey clouds created a thick barrier from the sun and began to rumble. The smell of rain invaded my nostrils and I tighten my cowl to prevent my hair from getting too wet. Within second, rain fell upon us follow by more thundering sounds. We began to travel up a large hill with scattering trees and drizzled snow.

Once we reached the top, the clouds lightened and stopped to rain. I pulled back my cowl and allow the crisp wind to pick up my loose strands. Aragorn came to a halt and observed the surroundings while I looked to the sky and attempted to guess the weather. It wasn't until I heard clanking sounds of pots when I realized that the hobbits stopped to make food…. Again. They ate no more than two hours ago and a rather hefty meal of sausages and tomatoes. These hobbits were bottomless pits.

Aragorn turned to them while furrowing his eyebrows. "Gentlemen!" He called, capturing their attention. Aragorn turned in mid-step and stated firmly, "We do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin inquired, he sounded almost in disbelief. A single eyebrow rose on my pale face in confusion.

"You already had it?" Aragorn responded, confused and his eyes jumped from Pippin to my mine. Almost silently asking 'why'.

"We had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" Pippin inquired further, tilting his head and waited an answer.

By that time, I figured as much that Aragorn would simply ignore and continue. I shook my head at these hobbits and sighed. Merry suddenly turned to Pippin, "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

Frodo and Sam begin to put away their wears when I looked at Pippin and almost chuckled to the draught look on his face. Merry hauls his pack over his back and prepared to follow when Pippin stood in his way, "What about elvenses? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"

Merry gave him a frown, "I wouldn't count on it."

Pippin's mouth opens in dismay as his eye widened in disbelief. Suddenly, he turned to me with a pitiful expression. "He knows? Doesn't he?"

"No Pippin, he doesn't." I said in a soft voice, struggling not to laugh. Suddenly out from the bush, came flying through the air was an apple. Merry swiftly caught it and a smile developed on his face. He handed it to Pippin who remained shocked. Another apple flew through the air and hit Pippin on the temple.

"Pippin!" Merry shouted from a distance.

I shook my head and approached from behind and snatched the apple from the ground. I placed the apple into Pippin's free hand and said softly; "There's you second breakfast Pippin."

Pippin looked at me hesitantly with two apples in either hand, still in disbelief. With a wave of my hand, I gesture him to continue. A small smile developed on his lips as his bit into the apple and started to walk. I waited for Frodo and Sam to pass by when yet another two apples flew through the air but this time I caught them. Was Aragorn still throwing these? I gave both to the Frodo and Sam who offered me a coy smile.

As they moved on, another apple came through the air and I caught it before it hit my face. I sighed and yelled in elvish, "_You can stop now_."

As time went on, we've crossed nasty swamps full of nats and other things I did not wish to know. Merry complained as he kept slapping himself in attempted to kill the bugs that landed on his face. Pippin slipped and went head first under the nasty swamp. Swiftly, I came to his aid and yanked him up by his arm. He was little heavy hobbit. Pippin looked up at me and murmured a thank you. I smiled and nodded my head.

Nero had a difficult time traveling through the swamps. Nervously, his hooves sometimes slip and stumble. I gently whispered elvish sentences into his ear to calm him. His heavy breathing slowly calmed as I led him slowly further across the swamps.

As the sun descended, Aragorn called the company to a halt and said to make camp. I personally wanted to make camp once we were out of the swamps but the hobbits were too eager for food. It had been several hours without food much to Pippin's dismay. Sam built a strong fire and Aragorn hunted and found a nice mature buck for the night's meal. Ever since I've became an elf, the smell of meat simply didn't set well for my stomach. I turned away as Aragorn began to clean it.

Aragorn approached me from behind after he finished with the buck. Even though I heard him, I kept my eyes on Nerro as I stroke his nose. "Here" He said as I turned to the side and saw some elvish bread in his hand. Since I rushed out of Rivendell without so much restocking my preservatives, I was very grateful. "You should recover your strength."

"Thank you." I whispered as I took the small piece of bread and slowly chewed on it.

The sun fell and the hobbits were fast to sleep. I offered to take the first watch since I rested at the Inn. My body rarely required sleep especially after I came to terms with this new life. Aragorn went to sleep with his cloak pulled tightly over his shoulders. I stood next to Nerro and whispered gently into his ears as he hesitantly slowly closed his eyes. Once my beloved horse fell into slumber, I gently patted his neck.

Before the morning sun rose over the mountain, Aragorn roused up from his slumber. I looked over my shoulder and noticed his awaken from his short rest. His back was to me. I frown and wish he would rest more. Since we both were use to the wilds and it dangers, it was hard to sleep fully. The dark bags beneath his eyes never subsided. Aragorn lit his pipe and started to sing softly.

I turned away as smile developed on my lip when I listened to the lyric but then I became remorseful to the meaning behind the song. My eyes stared non-observantly at Nerro as I stoke his neck gently. Suddenly Arwen came to my mind and I swiftly sighed. Soft movements came from Frodo who inquired silently to Aragorn, "Who is she? The woman you speak of."

"Tis the Lady of Luthien. The elf maiden who gave her love to Beren." He answered softly, sadness lingered in his voice. Although I didn't suspect Frodo to pick it up. Aragorn continued in almost a whisper, "A mortal."

"What happened to her?" Frodo inquired with much curiosity, I barely turned my head for I already knew Aragorn was pegged with sorrow.

"She died." Aragorn's voice fell into the dead of night that tugged on my heart. I looked over my shoulder to stare at the backside of Aragorn. Swiftly, he looked over his shoulder at Frodo and suggested, "Get some sleep Frodo."

Without hesitation, Frodo laid down and closed his eyes to find slumber again. Aragorn's sad eyes jumped to me. His eyes lingered on me as if we were reading each other's mind. I knew very well that his heart burned from the song for his story was too similar. Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond was his Lady Luthien. If she chose Aragorn over her people then in time she will die. My heart clenched painfully to the very thought. I turned away, deep in my thought and closed my eyes solemnly.

The sun rose fast over the horizon with a bright yellow stretching across the sky. The smell of the swamp almost had me running. Aragorn and I immediately woke up the weary hobbits for I was eager to leave. Shortly after a quick breakfast, we set off and finally left that sordid swamp. As time went on, we traveled swiftly across grassy plains. Thundering clouds created a barrier against noon sky again.

"How much longer." Pippin complained to no one particularly, as his shoulders drooped and his arms dangled. Almost like a child, he stomped his hairy feet.

Merry placed an assuring hand on his shoulder and said, "We will be there before you know it."

As night started to take over the warm sky, the air dropped. Before us was an old ruin that had Aragorn hypnotized. "This was the great watch Tower of Amon Sul" He said in awe and then looked over his shoulder at the hobbits and me. "We shall rest here tonight." I looked up above him where the ruins of the tower were. This was only the third time I've even seen it and always catch my attention. Although these ruins meant more to him than it did to me.

As we approached the slopes of the ruin, I allowed Nerro to wander free for I knew he would not abandon me here. One whistle, Nerro will come running like a flash of lightening. Up we went until we reached a safe place to linger for the night. As the hobbit made camp, I stared out the wilderness from high ground and I felt the Nine's air. They were close and I felt uneasy. Aragorn came at my side and I whispered in elvish to him, "_We should move on. Its not safe here."_

"_No, they will find us. We will take cover of the night._" Aragorn stated confidently, under his breath to not alert the hobbits. I looked over my shoulder at the hobbits. If it was just Aragorn and I it be better. But they were too innocent and did not deserve to be hunted as they were now. A frown developed on my pale face as I watched the hobbit huddle together, decided on what to have for dinner.

Aragorn approached the hobbits and stated firmly as he looked around, listened to the sounds in the air, "No fires this night."

"But what about supper?" Pippin inquired, believed he started a very important argument.

Aragorn looked at the hobbit with controlled patience. With a frown he turned away to grab several dagger from his pack. Swiftly he pulled them out and handled them to the hobbits, "These are for you. Keep them close. Amelia and I are going to have a look around."

Pippin stealth his dagger as his tender eyes widen with uncertain at the blade before him. All the hobbits were unsure and frown up at the ranger. Aragorn approached me and nodded me toward the left as he veered right. I pursed my lips into a tight line for I was uncomfortable to leave the hobbits unattended. However, Aragorn was in charge of this 'adventure', if even it can be called that. I grabbed my bow from my quiver just in case of any inconvenience. My eyes looked at the hobbits as if they were children that would be left alone at the park.

They will be fine. They are grown men. At least two of them were. I left the hobbit with a small hope that they'll remain safe on their own. I followed a trail that led down the small hill with fog expanded on the ground. My eyes scanned carefully and my ears full alert. The dead trees were scattering across these plains with fog crawling up the trunk. As careful as a cat, I trend through the valley with my ever-watchful eyes.

**Go back**

Aragorn wants to scout and that's what I intend to do. I continued west and ignored Nalana's counsel. Then to my utter fear, I heard the screech. Fear choked me as my head snapped to gliding riders. Swiftly I rushed behind a tree and peered out from the side, expected them to attack.

The dark agent never noticed me, even though I was literally in plain sight. A flash of light from above drawn my attention. Above, I saw flickered light from a small fire. With a frown, I mentally scolded those hobbits. The dark agents made haste toward the ruin and I swallowed for they had found us. With whatever courage I could muster, I ran back to the hobbit without drawing attention to myself. As silent and stealthy as I can be, I reached back to the campsite. It was empty. The evident of the fire released smoke.

With haste, I past the campsite and ran up on top of the ruins. A stone staircase rounded up to the watchtower. I entered onto the platform where Aragorn fought three riders. A loud and blooding-turning scream reached my sensitive ears and cringed in pain. Swiftly, I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and nocked it. I released the arrow in the backside of the third agent.

It screeched loudly and turned to me angrily when Aragorn set its cloak on fire. Without hesitation, I shot another arrow at an agent that got to close to the hobbits. As Aragorn did before, he lit that agent on fire. The last one approached Aragorn from behind. Swiftly I knocked another arrow when Aragorn thrust a touch into the dark agent's empty face. I saved that arrow and replaced it back into my quiver.

"Strider! Amelia!" Sam cried out in hysteria as he kneeled next to Frodo. I came on the other side and examined Frodo's ghastly wound. Quickly I ripped open his shirt, careful to keep the ring hidden and took a better look. Never before had I ever seen such a wound. I didn't know how to heal this. The wound was wide open with dried blood over his pale and small chest. Dark purple vein grew out from his wound, in front of my very eyes!

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Aragorn picked up the broken sword and suddenly it started to burn his hand. Stream came off his hand as the blade dissolved into ash and piled next to his foot. I looked up at him, expected more of an explanation. "This is beyond our skill to heal. He need's Lord Elrond's medicine."

Aragorn gently hauls Frodo over his shoulder and carried him down the path. I followed closely and urged in elvish, "_I can heal him. I am the apprentice healer."_

_"This is beyond your skill." _Aragorn stated firmly, wanted to end the conversation.

I frowned angrily and rushed to his side to push for a chance, "_Have you forgotten what I did for Glorfindel?"_ Aragorn came to a stop and looked over at me.

Aragorn frowned down at me and muttered, "_Of course I haven't forgotten. But have you forgotten that you were unconscious for over nearly a day. That's risk we can't take in a moment like this."_

Aragorn attempted to continue when I planted myself in front of him. _"Of course I remember. But you allowing you emotions to cloud your judgment!" _My voice shrilled in judgment, my eyes narrowed.

_"It is not clouding my judgment. I am thinking for all of you. If you fall unconscious with the Nine surrounded us, what have you accomplished?" _Aragorn spat back under his breath, unaware of the hobbit's gaze.

**You can't in a moment like this**

_"I can slow down the poison until we reach Rivendell."_ I suggested in a reasonable voice.

Before Aragorn had a chance to respond, the rider screeched loudly. They were too close. Without another word Aragorn rushed further into the woods as I leaned back and waited for the hobbits to move in front of me. "Hurry." Aragorn urged breathlessly as he jogged quickly.

"Its six-day from Rivendell! He'll never make it." Sam yelled, his voice full of worry. My heart constricted painful to that realization.

"Hold on Frodo." I heard Aragorn whisper to Frodo who was mumbling incoherent words that I couldn't understand. Another screech came from behind as I readied my bow and arrow. Frodo yelled painfully, "Gandalf!"

We came across a familiar place. Biblo's trolls. When Aragorn laid down Frodo on the moist ground, I hurried back into forest and listened for the dark agent that could be lurking in the shadows. My eye scanned the ground for Athelas. My heartbeat rang in my eyes as hoped filled my chest. Searching and searching, until I came across a small patch of Athelas. "Found you." I murmured to myself. Without a second to spare, I pulled out my dagger and cut a few small leaves.

Once I collected an amount, I rushed back to Frodo. When I appeared in the clearing, Aragorn was armed with his sword. He turned to me to only relax to my present. Swiftly he stealth his weapon as I came to Frodo's side. "Sam, the bowl. Be quick!"

Sam snatched a small bowl from his pack and handed to me. I grabbed it and started to mix what little ingredients I had. "This will save him?" Pippin asked, his voice full of worry and sorrow.

"No." I said as I scooped out the paste into my two finger and gently stroked Frodo's wound. Frodo gasped in pain, his pale eyes widened. He slowly past through the shadow world. I covered my hands over his wound and said in Elvish, "_Frodo, hear my voice. Come back to the light."_

Frodo looked at me, never once blinked. Slowly Frodo looked away and gasped deeper. My fingers lingered on his wound, urging it to act. The poison slowly came to a stop but did not disappear. Purple lines through his chest were outlined with redness, indicating that the medicine helped. Relief filled me for the moment as I swiftly rose to my feet. Swiftly I whistled for Nerro and turned to Aragon, "He's fading, and the medicine will not last long. I must get him to Lord Elrond."

Nerro charged into the clearing, untainted by the Nine. He nickered to the sight of me and came to stop. Aragorn lifted Frodo and carried him to Nerro's back. "_I should go and you stay here with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you_."

"_I will go. I am strong rider. I'll get him to safety."_ I countered in a hushed tone, my voice was firm with no room for argument. When Aragorn did not say anything, I smiled gently and mounted my horse. Carefully I wrapped a protective arm around Frodo and held the reins in my other hand.

"Ride hard. They will be on you." Aragorn stepped back, his eyes displayed confidence and a tint of worry.

I nodded and whispered to Nerro a command. Instantly Nerro reacted and started to gallop through the misty forest. Nerro dodged every tree in his path. The wind below past us, tugged on my loose ebony hair. My legs hugged Nerro's body and I felt his muscle moved beneath me. Frodo's head nodded off and hung down as he gasped silently. My arm tightened around him as I whispered into his ear, "Hold on Frodo."

Nerro rounded another large tree as the outskirt of the forest laid before us. We crossed the threshold and into the open plains that was filled with small bushes. Down a long a narrow path, Nerro thrust against the wind. The night sky slowly faded when the sun rose over the edge of the world. Hurried faster across the land until we reached to another open forest. The patches of tree were scattered, easier for Nerro to dodge.

As we past into the forest, my eyes caught a glimpse of the Nine between the trees. My heart jumped into throat as I tightened my hold on Frodo. The screeches reached my sensitive eyes as I urged Nerro race against the dark agents. One by one, the dark agent attempted to veer my horse to the side. Nerro maneuvered away from them. They all screeched angrily and lined up behind me.

I hesitantly looked over my shoulder, as they stayed close, threatening to come closer. My teeth grinded when they screeched again. Slowly they made their way closer to me, surrounded me like a crescent. On either side, one of the riders pulled out his blade and swung, almost cut my throat if I had not ducked. The other reached out it hand toward Frodo. Swiftly, I grabbed a dagger from my waist and stabbed his metal glove. My hand burned when the dagger was melt from the agent. With a yelp, I dropped the dagger. A screech erupted my ear and I cringed in pain. I veered Nerro to the side to avoid the Nine that stayed rather close. Nerro swayed from right to left, dodged the trees.

The Nine remained persistent when one of them reached out and grabbed my cowl. My eyes widened when I felt myself being pulled back, threatening to tear me off of Nerro. Fear grew in my chest when I caught glimpses of my saving grace.

* * *

To be continued...

Well, what do you think? I made this chapter extra long (5000 words!) just for you, yep you right there, that reading this. Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review!

**Reviews from the last chapter**

**DeLacus: **Thank you! I hope you will not be disappointed with this next chapter!

**leafygreen16:** Thank you! I am enjoying writing this sequel! Its so much fun!

**princesslolitatheorca654**: Thank you for your review. Hope to hear from you again!

Thank you again for the reviews, followers and favorite! Until next time!


	3. Rivendell

**Title: The Road Unknown**

**Author's note: **_  
_

Hello my follow Readers! welcome back for another chapter of this installment. I will be following along the movie and some of the books. Take note that the story will not follow precisely, some things will change because I involved my character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review your thoughts! Thanks!

**Rated: M** - There _**might**_ be adult themes, I am still a bit unsure if I want to add any lemons or lime but there will be indicated. Outside of that it will be**considered rated T**. No foul language but detail violence. You will be warn ahead of time if either adult theme or detail violence will be in the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Block Letters: **Nalana's thoughts (Read second chance at another life to understand)

_"Italic letters"_: The elvish language because I am to lazy to research that fable language.

_Italic letters: Sauron's voice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Declaim:** As you should probably know that I am not Tolkien. I do not own the LOTR, although I wish I did, but I don't. So I am declaim for all chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rivendell**

Through the gaps of endless trees and bushes, Glorfindel rode on his white stallion and galloped against the wind toward me. His long blond hair limped and shimmered against the rising sun. A demeanor of strength and reassurance radiated off him. Glorfindel easily balanced on his galloping horse and knocked an arrow to his bow. Swiftly he aimed and shot the ride that wrenched at my cowl. A hiss erupted near my sensitive ear when the arrow narrowly passed my cheek and struck the rider's empty face.

The creature screeched a high pitch tone that made me shiver with fear. I slipped from his gloved hand. Once I was freed from the rider, I found myself tilted to the side along with Frodo. Nerro nickered loudly to the pressure. Fear grew in my chest when the ground came awfully close and threatened me with bushes. My burned hand struggled to hold onto Frodo's weakened body. I pressed Frodo against my chest for his security. With all the strength I could mustered, I grasped Nerro's mane with a tight grip in attempt to regain my balance. My arm muscle trembled from the strain of my body weight along with Frodo's.

Slowly, I pulled myself up when suddenly an oncoming tree threatened to knock me down. Nerro sensed my anxiety and swerved to the side. I narrowly missed the trunk but my hair strands were tugged roughly by the tree bark. With a loud yelp, I felt my scalp throb with sharp pains and moist from released blood. I hauled the both of us up whilst hissing due to my burned hand and throbbed scalp. Nerro continued to race across the woods with me trying to reposition myself. I secured myself on Nerro's back and wrapped an protective arm around Frodo. I brought my mouth closer to Frodo's ear and whispered urgently, "Hold on Frodo."

The throb in my hand had drawn my attention. My eyes shifted to the palm of my gloved hand. The leather was burned into my flesh and black poison mixed with blood fanned out from the wound. Sharp pains radiated from the center of the burn and shot up my arm to my shoulder. I grind my teeth together to suppressed the pain and turned my attention to the task at hand.

With a hesitant glance, I looked over my shoulder at my pursers that sought for Frodo. Angrily, I frowned at them and secretly wished for their demise. Their relentless purse would be the very end of Frodo. My burned hand clenched tightly with anger and I ignore the pain. I whispered to Nerro, urged him to gallop aggressively to the safety of the elves. Glorfindel raced closer until he shifted Asfaloth to gallop parallel with Nerro. The sound of our horses panting reached my ears. I brought my eyes to Glofindel who frowned and his eyes hardened. The very look send a chill down my spine but I was utterly grateful that he came when I was in a bind.

I turned my attention to the forest before us as our horse raced and dodged oncoming trees. Through the gaps of trees, there was a small river near Lord Elrond's borders. Anticipation filled me until my stomach twisted and turned. It came closer and closer. The black rider screeched from behind but I urged Nerro to reach the border. I held my breath when we crossed the river and exhaled with relief. I expected us to race back to Rivendell with Glorfindel halted Asfaloth at the edge of the stream.

Surprised, I brought Nerro to a halt and looked over my shoulder at Glorfindel who sat stedfast on his stallion. No matter how grave the situation was, Glorfindel never bend to their will. He was strong and fearless. Glorfindel swiftly looked over his shoulder at me. He urgently yelled, "Take Frodo to Lord Elrond. Be quick!"

My heart constricted with fear to leave him behind to fend against those nasty black riders. My mouth fell and fear grew in my chest. I shook my head and spoke with much concern for his safety, "What of you?

The black riders screeched loudly when they cantered out from the forest like a flock of wild beast. Swiftly Glorfindel looked back and frowned deeply. He turned to me and shouted deeply, more deeper than ever before, "Go! Now! I will be behind you!"

I flinched from his forcefulness and I pursed my lips in to a tight line. No matter how uncomfortable I was to leave Glorfindel behind, I knew my task was to care for Frodo no matter the cost. I swallowed hard as worry filled me. With a heavy heart, I willed Nerro to gallop to Rivendell. I refused to look back when the last thing I heard was a wave of water that sounded like charging horses.

* * *

Rivendell came into my view and I left out a breath of relief. Nerro panted heavily as we approached the front entrance. Sounds of horns rang in my ear to announced our arrival. The rhythm of Nerro's hooves slammed on the stone ground echoed in my ears. Frodo gasped deeply in pain and I wrapped my arm around his tighter. Hold on just a little longer, I prayed.

I came to the courtyard when Elladan and Elrohir swiftly came down the stair with their robe trailed behind. Lindir followed their tails and urged a guard to notify Lord Elrond of our safe return. Nerro halted in front of the the twins and Elrohir swiftly snatched the reins from my hands to steady my horse. Elorhir whispered his Nerro's flickered ears as his panting slowly reduced. Once my horse calmed Elohir shot me an angry glare that was mixed with concern.

I ignored him and turned to Elladan who was relieved. Breathlessly, I urged, "Elladan quick! Take him to Lord Elrond."

Elladan took a swift step toward me and gently grapped Frodo's waist. Slowly the hobbit slipped from my protective arms into Elladan's strong one. As if Frodo was a child, Elladan cradled him and Frodo moaned against his shoulder. Elladan turned from me and ran up the stairs with Lindir behind him. Frodo's panting reached my ears as I felt a overwhelming concern for him. My heart went out to him when he disappeared from my view.

I pursed my lips into a tight line and hoped with all my heart for him to survive. He was such a small creature with a will of a giant and endurance of a elf. He survived through the darkest nights that was filled with terror and shadows. Hunted by the foulest thing that I've ever seem. He had been scarred deeply beyond redemption; a small piece of darkness will always be part of him.

Reality sudden hit me with Elrohir cleared his throat loudly. My train of thoughts stopped and I glance down at the growing frown on his face. I sighed irritatedly for I suspected an argument was about to break out. Elrohir's eyes narrowed and his mouth curled. Defensively, I snarled in a warning tone, "Elrohir, don't."

Elrohir frowned deeply and barked, "No Amelia, that was foolish!" He steadied Nerro who had grown restless and eager for rest. I swung my leg over my horse and slid off, careful with my burned hand. When I was grounded I curled my fingers to hide my burn hand from Elrohir's watchful eyes. I held it close to my hand as if I held the edge of the cloak. With a heated sigh, I face Elrohir defiantly as he continued to reprimand me, "You should have not gone alone. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

I sighed exasperatedly, rolled my eyes and swiftly snatched Nerro's reins from Elrohir with my free hand. Without another look, I started to move away from Elrohir for my temper started to boil in my chest. Even after all my years in this world, I still could not get use to the idea of sexist. To be belittled for my gender rather than respected for my skills. Beyond Lord Elrond's borders, I must not leave without a male escort. Most was understandable since no-good doers prowled behind every rock and tree. Usually my male escort was Aragorn or the twins. Rarely did Lord Elrond allowed me to leave alone unless I snuck out.

Elrohir came to my side and easily matched my angry speed. I retorted back stubbornly with my head held high, "I did what I had to do."

He scoffed and countered, "That was not what you had to do. It was your pride." His voice matched mine with more fury in each word.

I came to an abrupt halt and faced Elrohir; my head held high almost challenging him, "What would you know of my pride? I did it out of care, not my ego!" I firmly shot back and shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze but I refuse to falter. His concern was hidden beneath that fuming exterior. No matter how angry Elrohir had made me over the years, I could never be mad at him for too long. He was an elf that cared deeply and his emotion tend to get the best of him.

"Elrohir." I began, my voice lowered dramatically to a softer tone. This forced Elrohir to relax his tensed muscles. With a deep sigh, I continued calmly. "I know you were worried but I do not want to fight with you. I must send horses to Aragorn and the hobbits."

Elrohir stared at me with unblinking eyes, searched my soul for something. He sighed and relaxed his clenched hands. As if he sensed it, his eyes dropped from mine and narrowed on my closed hand that laid on my chest. I followed his frowned expression to only internally groan. I had hoped he would not see my hand in the condition that it was in. Without permission, he gingerly pulled my hand away, much to my display. I sighed when Elrohir forced my fingers open to reveal my wound.

Elrohir flinched to the discoloring as his eyes soften ever so slightly. Unlike Elladan, Elrohir was more like Lord Elrond: Stern and quick. Nothing could past those observant eyes. The younger son of Lord Elrond always spoke first before listening to reason. A temper to be reckoned with and a smile to melt the coldest hearts. A tight line developed on his thin lips and he released my hand.

The loving brother came out suddenly but he kept his firm tone, "I'll send him horse, and you need to see Lord Elrond about your hand."

I frown for a moment and then decided to not press the matter. Elrohir would stubbornly fight me if I refused and Aragorn and the others needed assistance. With a quick nod, I allowed Elrohir to take the reins of Nerro and he led him to the stables before sending out the horses. Hesitantly, I went toward House of the Healing.

Up the stairs through a long hall and rounded a corner, I approached the double doors and I knocked. Soft steps came from the other side of the door. The knob turned and the door open to reveal Arwen. Her face was full of concern then dramatically changed to relief. "Oh Amelia." She said breathlessly and did not hesitant to embrace me tightly. She continued in a soft tone, "I was concerned for you. I am relieved that you're safe. Where is Aragorn?"

Arwen pulled back but kept her gentle hands on my shoulders. I noticed the concern that bred across her face and my heart fell. That frown brought my hand to clasp over hers and I offered her a reassuring smile, "He is safe, he'll return to Rivendell in short time."

Arwen sighed, somewhat relief but not completely until she saw Aragorn for herself. Gently, I pulled away from her and entered the chambers to face Lord Elrond. My stomach turned in anticipation as I approached the open room where Frodo moaned and gasped. His eyes remained pale with fungus leaking out from the corner of his mouth. My heart dropped to the sight. In the far corner Elladan stood and regarded me with a concern expression. I smiled softly and nodded my head in his direction. He did not return the smile but he nodded.

I came to the other side of the bed, across from Lord Elrond. Frodo laid on the sheet that were now full of sweat as he trembled in pain. His shirt was ripped open to reveal the true extent of his injury. The wound took shape of the sword as the edges with refined with burned skin and dried blood. Black and purple veins trailed out from his wound and across his chest. Blood slowly flushed out from the gash.

I hesitantly said, "I made Athelas paste for his wound. It slowed down the poison."

He nodded without so much glanced at me. Indeed he was angry but was too nervous for Frodo to say anything regarding it. I swallowed hard. The silent treatment was worse than getting reprimanded. Despite my wounded hand, I helped care for Frodo's wound by rubbing medicine over his wound.

_Come to the light Frodo_

Time past slowly, seconds began minutes, minutes began hours. The cleaning process was tedious. After he was cleaned from any shards or dirt, Lord Elrond and I began to use our abilities to heal the wound. After some time, Frodo calmed and rested without harsh pain but moaned every once a while. The black poison had deceased but his scar will remain forever gruesome. Pale skin was drained with no trace of natural blush but rather dark blotches around his fair body.

With my unwounded hand, I carefully stitched up Frodo when unexpectedly I hiss to a sudden pain that gushed on my wounded hand. I tried to suppress the sound but Lord Elrond was too quick. Hesitantly I looked up at Lord Elrond who was observing my work to gaze as me with suspicious eyes. Lord Elrond suddenly reach over and took my hand into his gentle one. His fingers gently pried open mine and swiftly his eyes jumped to my with utter concern. He inquired in elvish, "_Why have you not mention this_?"

For a moment, I did not answer. It would had been wise to utter my wound but Frodo was more important despite the dangers of the black poison. He was more important than my wounded hand.

"The time wasn't prudent." I whispered back in the common tongue, as I looked up at his tender gaze. Lord Elrond was silent, searched something in my eyes that was too deep to find.

He frown, not pleased with my answer and Arwen approached from behind as her soft hand caressed over mine. "Come, young one." She cooed gently and pulled me away from Frodo who was taken over my Lord Elrond. Nearby was Lord Elrond's collection of medicine, Arwen snatched Athelas and mixed it with other ingredients until a paste was made. Before Arwen began to tend to my hand, Lord Elrond quickly finished with Frodo and came to our side. He took my hand from Arwen as well as the paste. Arwen stood back as her eyes worried over me and Elladan came to her side.

Lord Elond gently removed my gloved as I moaned. Some of the leather was embedded into my skin which forced Lord Elrond to pluck them out individually. I sighed deeply as I tried to ignore the pain. After the last trace of leather was gone, he rubbed the paste onto my wound. I hissed when the paste covered my wound as I felt the medicine fought back the disease that ran through my veins. My muscle tensed without flexing, my nerves pinched and my blood boiled. My mouth formed a thin line for I refuse to cry and show any weakness.

My other hand clenched tightly and my teeth grind together. After the ordeal was finished, Lord Elrond gently wrapped my hand with fresh linens until the wound was no longer visible. Thankfully the poison did not advanced in my body like Frodo. I was easier to heal.

I hesitantly glanced to Lord Elrond who frowned down at me. In his eyes there was many emotions that were mixed with disappointment and concern. Suddenly he turned without so much a word and I knew to follow. He led me out of the Healing House and to his private chambers, secluded from prying ears. Lord Elrond gestured his hand to enter as he held open the door. I walked in with Elladan and Arwen behind me. I pursed my lips in a tight line as anticipation filled my chest with uneasiness. Here we go.

"Your decision to leave was unwise." Lord Elrond began, his tone low and serious, lectured me. His voice lingered in the chamber, echoed through me ears until I felt shame dug it crawls. Slowly he walked past me without a glance and went to his open window to observe at nothing. "As well as not informing of your departure."

My mouth parted and I snapped my eyes to Elladan who gazed at me. I knew that late remark was for Elladan who began in a respectful voice, "With all due with respect my lord, the ring was indeed, the reason for our people to worry. Amelia was more than capable to handle the situation and she did what she thought was right."

I smiled at his confidence that he held for me but instantly fell when Lord Elrond inquired seriously. "And how was this right, Elladan?" Lord Elrond turned away from the view and faced his son as the sunlight beamed across his figure, highlighted his sharp and stern features. His eyes narrowed and readied for his son's response.

Elladan took a step forward toward Lord Elrond unaffected by his father's hard gaze and his demeanor was upright, "Right to secure the ring from the enemy."

"The ring was the reason why I did not want Amelia galloping into the wood when there is evil." Lord Elrond voiced sternly, his voice rose slightly to make his point. His respect for me as warrior had melted away before my very eyes. As if I were a child again who needed to be in box.

Frustration built in my chest to that realization. My long years of hard work snapped within two seconds. His love for me had altered his mind. It was degrading. My hands clenched tightly in irritation and I ignored the throb in my injured hand. "It was my decision." I stated without any regrets. I took step closer and continued in a tone that held defiance. "and I am glad I did."

Lord Elrond turned swiftly to me, frowned and his eyes narrowed. As hard it was to be under that stern gaze, I kept my head high and hid the trembling in my hand, "It was dangerous. Without an escort, charging through the world with the enemy growing."

He waved his hand toward the window to the outside world and I followed. My lips pressed tighter into a line. There was no faith in his tone. He viewed me as if I was still the young girl he found years ago. True he allowed me more freedom but only within his land. For a while there, I believed it and now, I was not too sure. My hands clenched tightly and I retorted boldly, "I can defend myself. I am still alive, aren't I?

A perfect eyebrow rose to my statement, his eyes narrowed more onto my face. I knew he sensed my defiance swelling in my chest. "The point is that it was foolish."

My lips parted and I argued further, "I fought before, I can handle myself. I am old enough."

I took a step closer to him to be in front of him. My head barely reached his shoulder but sure enough I kept a steady eye. Lord Elrond was not faltered or intimated, but he frown deeper, "You are barely have fifty six years, not even a matured elf yet."

He struck my pride where it would hit the most: my age. As a human I would be viewed older and matured but amongst elves I was still too young to think for myself. Despite my increased skills, I still came out short. Frustration built up more and more until I trembled with it. I felt my face burn and suddenly I clawed at my hair, "I wasn't always an elf! I was a mortal once."

Unfazed by my outburst, Lord Elrond stated to obvious, "Once. Not now."

My lips tightened again as I blinked back the emotions and I said in a forced control voice, "I am not the same sixteen years girl who fell into your lap. I have changed. I know how to fight."

Lord Elrond shook his head and pointed a finger at me, "You know how to hunt. All the times you left these boundaries were for hunting and that was with either Elorhir or Elladan beside you. Aragorn never took you out of these lands. You do not grasp the concept of fighting. I have seen and fought in many wars."

I furrowed to how he phased his last two sentences. I trained for years in archery and dueling. How could he state that was not fighting. Was all my hard work for nothing? Or was it his way to appease me during these last thirty-nine years? My lower lip trembled, "You can not keep me locked up here. I know you want me to go to Grey Havens but I can't. I bounded to a task."

"The calling will set you free." Lord Elrond said softer but not of the less firm, his frown lightened as he turned away from me to face the outside again.

My mouth dropped in shock. Why would he say such a thing? He knew I had a purpose here and was fine with it…. until when? Until he started to see me as his foster daughter? Or did he fear to loose Arwen to the world of men? My eyes jumped to Arwen who remained solemn during this argument. Her gentle eyes jumped to me. I dropped my eyes to the stone floor. 'Set me free?' I repeated Lord Elrond's word in my mind. Can I be free from the uncertainty of my future? Was there a way out? No, there was only one way out and that was simply moving forward. With a deep sigh, my voice softened, "No I will not. The Valor, Eru granted Nalana to bring me here to finish her task against the enemy." I came to a pause as the emotion filled my every word. My eyes drawn up to Lord Elrond who now stared at me, "I can not ignore it."

"What do you know of your task?" Lord Elrond inquired, with no true curiosity.

I pursed my lips and felt my resolve slipping from my fingers, "Nothing, but I will know and you can't forbid me from fulfilling it."

"Even if it's the death of you?" His question struck me deep; almost me froze me in place. Death did not scare me. I could laugh in the face of the death, but not to live my live... to be useless.. that terrified me. My desire to live my new life gave me determination but the death the awaited me diminished my resolve. The dreams of love, marriage and children would never happen. It was best not to dream of such things. I was a healer that alone fulfilled one life-long dream and that alone will sustain me.

"Your research has found me nothing." I stated calmly, all the frustration disappeared to bring about deep emotions that I strive to lock away. Salt tears burned my blue eyes but I refused to cry. Softly I continued, "I have accepted my fate."

Lord Elrond said no more but his gaze lingered on me as mine did him. I felt the emotion swelling more and more until I felt myself fall into an oblivion. I remembered what Nalana once told me and I repeated it to Lord Elrond in a tender voice, "All things must come to an end."

I approached Lord Elrond until I stood in front of him. Gently I clasped my hand on his and squeezed gently, "Your feelings cannot cloud your judgment. Are you willingly to leave Middle Earth defenseless?"

My eyes pleaded for end to this argument. Lord Elrond's mouth pursed tightly into a thin line. I knew he was hesitant to respond to my question. However instead of an answer, he diverted, "You belong with your people."

I dropped my hands from him and took a step back, shocked by his answer. He continued calmly, "You are an elf, immortal and unchanging. There is nothing for you here."

My mouth dropped for I came to another revelation. One that made me crumple into numbness. There was most certainly nothing for me. Not here or in the Grey Havens…. Or even in my home world. The little hope I had was shaken. The hope that I was meant to be part of something… being extraordinary. But I can't see that now. All I saw was endless road with dead ends and hopelessness. Nothing would be waiting at the other end of my journey… except death. Without another word or permission, I swiftly turned and left Lord Elrond's chambers. Emotions threatened to reveal themselves as I fought to keep them back. I brushed my hand through my locks and swallow hard.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist and I swiftly turned to my grabber. "Amelia." Arwen uttered in the dead of silence and her eyes were tendered. "I thought you came to term with that."

Arwen always had a second sense of what I was thinking or feeling. Sometime… I hated it. In many ways, Arwen understood. If she accept mortality, she too would enviably die. Death or Grey Havens were her two options.

"I am." I responded too quickly and my voice shrilled with emotion. The look on Arwen face told me that she did not believe me. I threw up my arm in the air in defeat, "… I was. I do not know."

"Father can be... difficult but he is wise." Arwen reasoned gently. I groaned loudly and my frustration came back with a vengeance. I yanked my hand free from Arwen's gently gasp as she was shocked by my rude movement. Without a second thought, I stomped my way to my room, "Amelia?"

She called to me, bewildered. Angrily, I turned to her and spat, "I am not wise, I get it."

With that, I left her where she was and sought out the privacy of my room.

* * *

The hot water in my built in tub relaxed all my tensed muscles. Steam rose from the calm water for I have not made a move since I washed out my ebony hair. My head rested on my kneecaps and arms wrapped around my legs to find comfort. Nalana remained silent since Frodo was stabbed. Frodo… that brave hobbit. He was stable and the poison slowly deceased. It would be several days for the poor hobbit to wake up from his coma.

Tear burned my eyes but never escaped. My heart was heavy with emotion that I wished I could lock up again. Lord Elrond came to my mind. We never had a heated discussion such as that. Sure we had our differences in opinion but that was unlike anything before. I loved him as a father but... I could not do what he always bids me to do.

I fought back the feeling to fade into dark. It would be easy to. Very easy to just let go. I fought for a world that I was not born to but grew to love. Honestly, I did not know what truly kept me going. Perhaps it was the family that welcomed me with open arms since mine was so broken. I sighed deeply, allowed my lungs to expand. After I refreshed myself in a hot bath, I rose from the bathtub and crawled out to I wrapped my nakedness in a soft white robe. The rush back to Rivendell left me complete full of scum. It felt good to be clean again.

I approached my vanity and sat in front of it. Gently I brushed through my long locks with care. I shooed my maids away before and insisted that I be alone. They most certainly enjoyed brushing and styling my hair. My blue eyes rose up to my reflection and I abruptly stopped brushing. I searched deeply into my reflection as if it held a secret to my undoing.

It's been thirty-nine years

Thirty nine years and did not look a day older. Not even the slight wrinkle or blemish appeared on my soft skin. I set down the brush and touched my cheeks, rubbing and mashing to create strange faces. To be forever frozen and never age. I suppose I shouldn't complain, many would love to be young forever but the life of an elf was endless and… lonely.

Thirty-nine years. Has it been truly that long since I've arrived here? Did time move the same way in my home world? Like a parallel world that I used to watch on television? I wondered if my murderers ever faced judgment for their crimes. Was my mother still alive? Probably not for she would be too old and most likely in the grave. Drug addicts didn't always live to seventy-five years. My sister, she would be fifty-eight and maybe with grandchildren. A smile grew on my lips for I could picture her as a stereotyped grandmother who made cookies and booties.

Then my smile fell as I thought about those old dreams of being doctor. I sometimes wondered if I would have fulfilled that dream and maybe be successful. I could have saved many lives and delivered children. My eyebrows furrow as I wondered if I would ever married… perhaps to a kind man who loved medical as much as I did. Perhaps had children of my own and… grandchildren. Some with my features and personality. The idea to pass on my legacy made me smile to that thought.

I sighed deeply and collapsed my head into the palms of my hands. Covered my face from the truths of both worlds. There was no going back and I knew that. Especially after thirty-nine years, my body probably already decomposed in that nasty pond. There was no going back, I repeated in my mind. Stop hoping. Stop believing. There was nothing.

I looked back up at my reflection and frown. There was no point in wishing for something that will never happen. With that I stood and dressed myself in a deep blue dress with flowing sleeves and a long train. I went and collapsed onto the bed with no desire to leave my bedchamber. When suppertime came about, I ignore Lady Ethel's persistences to get me to eat at the table. There was desire to greet other elves and ate at their table. I wasn't even hungry.

Suddenly a loud knock came to my door. Slowly I sat up on the bed and judging by the footsteps, I already knew whom it was. With a heavy sigh, I went to the door and dreaded to reveal Elladan. He had a impish smile on his lips and he leaned against the door frame, never affected by Lord Elrond's scolding. He said kindly, "Good evening, my dear Amelia."

"Good evening," I replied with less enthusiastic voice which only made Elladan smile wider. My heart did not warm up to him this time, "Not today Elladan."

When I attempted to close the door, he perched his foot in front of it. I frown, this again? Why must he be persisted when I didn't want him to be. He smiled wider and ignored my angry face. Instead of insisting that I need to come out, Elladan simply bent over to the ground where he had a tray hiding behind the wall and walked in.

"Would you like to come in?" I murmured softly and I knew very well that he heard my sarcasm since he came in uninvited. Elladan approached the sitting area where there were four chairs and a small stone table. Gently he placed the tray on the stone table. The food was hidden under two table cloths.

He sat in one of the chairs and made himself comfortable. Abruptly he became serious as he looked up at me and inquired gently, "Do you want to talk?"

"I think I had my fair share of "talking' for today," I mumbled cynically and came to sit in the other chair and crossed my arms, "Why are you here Elladan?"

"I thought you might want some company." He replied, unfazed by my unwelcoming tone. He removed the two cloths and reveal two small meals with dessert. The very sight of it my my stomach turn with anticipation. I did not realize how hungry I was until I stared at the food before me. The last time I ate was the small elvish bread that Aragorn gave me. My eyes jumped to him and he smiled softly at me. I smiled back at his kindness. "Come and eat. I brought your favorite, sweet bread with strawberry cream."

He tried to bribe me, which by the way, worked. I broke out into a wider smile and leaned forward to grab one of the sweet breads. I bit into the bread as the strawberry cream filled my mouth with sweet flavor. My eyes jumped to Elladan who slipped a grape into his mouth and smiled impishly at me. As always, I can rely on Elladan to make the day less gloomy.

* * *

To be continued...

Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review!

**Reviews from the last chapter**

**DeLacus: **Thank you for your kind words! I hope you weren't disappoint with this chapter!

Thank you again for the reviews, followers and favorite! Until next time!


	4. No Relief

**Title: The Road Unknown**

**Author's note: **_  
_

Hello my follow Readers! welcome back for another chapter of this installment. I will be following along the movie and some of the books. Take note that the story will not follow precisely, some things will change because I involved my character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review your thoughts! Thanks!

**Rated: M** - There _**might**_ be adult themes, I am still a bit unsure if I want to add any lemons or lime but there will be indicated. Outside of that it will be**considered rated T**. No foul language but detail violence. You will be warn ahead of time if either adult theme or detail violence will be in the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Block Letters: **Nalana's thoughts (Read second chance at another life to understand)

_"Italic letters"_: The elvish language because I am to lazy to research that fable language.

_Italic letters: Sauron's voice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Declaim:** As you should probably know that I am not Tolkien. I do not own the LOTR, although I wish I did, but I don't. So I am declaim for all chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**No Relief**

No relief

The empty pit feeling grew larger without redemption. The darkness grew, the shadows moved. Evil lurked behind the trees with mocking laughter. The bitter taste of betrayal lingered on my tongue, no confidence, only violation. That was the burden that Gandalf carried when he arrived to Rivendell on the eagle. Saruman… the white wizard that once accused me of lying about my arrival had betrayed us. His treachery was laden with broken promise and his destruction would be swift and hard, if all fails.

There was no relief when Glorfindel arrived with Aragorn and the hobbits. Surely it could have lightened the overcast of fear but nothing. All that has been feared had finally came to the light and ensured the threat that grew in Mordor. The pressure was confined in a bottle, readied to explode with horrific consequences. It was too fast. Everything escalated with no hope of decrease. Lord Elrond remained in council with Gandalf for nearly two days. The once warm sun rose over the mountain seemed to loose it effect.

I took solace in the love that Arwen and Aragorn had. It was the warmest feeling that I hoped to find in these dark times. It radiated with beauty and light. Almost envious. I watched from a distance balcony, high above where Arwen and Aragorn walked around the garden. There was no doubt that Arwen was completely relieved when he arrived several days ago. A sweet smile grew on my mouth but it fell as I thought about the heavy choice that Arwen would have to make. There was always that disagreement between her father and Arwen. Arwen argued to remain in Middle-Earth with Aragon as a mortal. I knew Arwen was divided by her love for Aragon and her Father's wishes. As hard he pushed me to sail, Lord Elrond went far beyond with Arwen. His fear to loose the ones loves most.

I sighed forlornly and turned away. Quickly I walked away and headed to my chambers. My thoughts had been twisted with dark images. Frodo had healed fully but he'll carry that pain for all his life. The blade would hunt him until his end. The ring had everyone on the edge. It'll be better when Frodo finally woke up; I hoped a fool's hope.

I returned to my chambers and sighed deeply as I approached a bowl of water. My delicate fingers sunk into the water to splash my face. The fresh water helped somewhat. Swiftly I turned to my armoire to change into my daywear. At the base I saw my riding boots that were almost ruined from mud and other grime from Bree. Thankfully, Lady Ethel was superior with stains.

I changed from the nightwear to a long silver dress that was adorned with gold trimming. At my vanity, I brushed out the tangles in my hair. Blue eyes stared back, but they were full of distress. Peace will be over soon. I've waited many years for this to come but now it was here, I wanted the peaceful times back. As a warrior or how Lord Elrond said, I was a hunter. I frowned to that memory of our dispute. Either way I contributed my skills for the side of good. I'll do what was needed but at the same time I was scared of the road unknown. I sighed harshly and turned away. Why was I so fearful? I'll be a fool if I wasn't. Was the uncertain death? No, after my many years, death did not worry me. Or so I told myself. Then a knock came to my door.

Surprised, I gave the messenger permission to enter. Nessa, my personal handmaid entered with a solemn face as she murmured, "Lord Elrond requests your presence in his quarters, my lady."

I remained quiet for a moment to the news. Honestly, I had no desire to see Lord Elrond but I could not simply refuse. Nessa walked further into the room as she mustered a small smile. Nessa knew all there was to know about me. Ever since I told her that I would not travel to the Grey Havens with the people, she grew sad. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, I could see through the transparent wall.

"Let me help you with your hair, Amelia." Nessa offered gently, as I nodded. Might as well spend time with her when I have the moment. Nessa gently placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me to the chair in front of my vanity. As she brushed through my hair, her natural smile grew on her lips. "I wish you would travel to the Grey Havens with us."

I solemnly closed my eyes and sighed deeply. Not this again. As gently as I could beneath the pressure of frustration wearing it ugly head, I muttered. "You know I can not."

I watched through the mirror as she pursed her lips into a thin line. Her eyebrows furrowed sorrowfully and her voice was barely a whisper, "I know."

After she braided my hair elegantly, she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder which I gently clasped my hand on hers. "Do not be sad for me, Nessa. All things have a purpose. I had a good life here with you and our people."

Slightly I frown for I sounded like Nalana's clone. She smiled through the mirror before she placed a kiss on my crown before leaving my room. Alone again in my room, I looked back at my reflection. It was sometimes tiresome to be two people at once. A warrior of Rivendell and a Lady of Rivendell. For now, I'll present herself as the Lady of Rivendell. An elleth of beauty, grace and diplomacy whereas the warrior of Rivendell was clever, fast and determined.

I left my room and walked gracefully toward Lord Elrond's quarters. Leaves on the ground moved with the crisp wind that passed by. I observed the garden that I walked by. It was once Celebrian's private garden that was planted next to her children's chambers. Lord Elrond had more than once expressed that he wanted me to greet his wife in the Grey Havens. Celebrain a woman with superior beauty and grace. It was now opened to all who desired to visit. As I past by, I notice a small elder hobbit whom I assumed was Bilbo that met several weeks prior.

With a smile, I took a detour to him. He dunked his head down toward his book that he was writing in with his feet swings gently. As I grew closer, I uttered to break the silence, "Hello Bilbo."

He slightly jumped; surprised for not picking up my soft footsteps which only made my grin grew wider. At least, my quiet walking had improved. He laughed as he looked up at me, "Oh my dear Amelia!"

He struggled to get off the bench and he walked stiffly to me. I bent down to a crunch to welcome a warm hug. His tiny arms barely wrap around my waist. My eyes jumped to his book that was left on the bench. Curious, I inquired, "What are you writing?"

Biblo pulled away from me and looked over his shoulder at the book and then back to me. He smiled and chuckled nervously, "Oh just a story. Its not quite yet ready for reading."

His bashfulness seemed to increase since I've met him. He fidgeted with his hands as he went back to the bench. I stood up as his eyes remained on me. With a gentle smile I said, "Well, when it is ready. I would love to read it."

Bilbo smiled widely and chuckled, "I'll inform you when that day comes."

I smiled and nodded my head as a way to bow before I said, "I must be going. Thank you for your company."

With that, I continued on my route to Lord Elrond's quarters.

* * *

"You requested for me my lord." I said diplomatically, voice stressed for the anger that remained raw from our previous conversation. I broke all silence that impregnated into the room. Only the distant sounds of the rushing water from the waterfall could be heard. My mouth tight and my throat sore. Through the profession exterior, I hoped for a better resolution.

Lord Elrond stood nearby his desk with his back toward me to gaze out at the landscape. When he gave me permission to enter, he turned to me instantly with an expected expression. I felt his eyes studied me as if he wondered if I was still fuming. My mask was on and with that came my walls. He lifted a single eyebrow to my upright demeanor.

In his eyes, I noticed the strained look that swelled. It never occurred to me that our last conversation also weighted heavily on his weary mind. Immediately, I felt shameful for he carried much on his shoulder but… there must be a better way around this. I slightly decreased my intense gaze to bring forth a gentler look. Through it all, I desired to be on good terms with my foster father.

As I waited for his reasons, I observed him as he observed me. There was an authority demeanor about him that demanded respect. Lord Elrond was not one to tolerate any dishonored actions. Most people viewed him to be uptight and rarely saw his lighthearted and caring side. However, I knew better especially when he let his guard down around me.

Next to him, to my utter surprise was Gandalf the Grey. During his short stay, I never had a chance to greet him or offer any of my concerns for his wellbeing. Gandalf was one to never stay in one place. His Grey fizzy beard reached to his stomach and long hair laden on his shoulders like a scarf. Wrinkles were embedded into his ivory skin. He wore his usual grey robe and always had his staff handy. When he turned to look at me, he smiled as his eyes light up, "My dear Amelia, your beauty would take the breath from me."

I smiled gently at him for it's been twenty years since that last time I saw him. He was not one for flattery, but spoke with honesty. Deep down, I had a soft spot for the witty wizard. His was kind but cunning personality that always intrigued me. Not only that but, he had a different way of thinking. I always enjoyed being in his presences. Swiftly I clasped my hands over his withered, hard working hands, "Thank you Gandalf, its good to see you again. I was quite worried when you were suddenly…. delayed."

"Worry not, my dear." He said but his eyes betrayed the meaning of his sentence. The smile he offered was forced which only made me assume the situation was graver than what the gossip led on. This alone made me worry more but I did not push in the presence of Lord Elrond. The betrayal of Saruman had shaken him.

I frowned but my attention was advert to Lord Elrond when he took a step closer to me. His robes trailed lightly behind him. Instantly I release Gandalf from my grasp and turned to my foster father. He began, "Amelia, I summoned you here, with confidence that you are aware of the current events?"

I arched an eyebrow to his tone. It was too passive to be considered real, the true indenty of his feeling remained hidden beneath that calm exterior. I nodded my head to his question and replied, "Yes, I am aware you called for a council." My voice was tight, much to my dismay for I attempted to push bacll all the emotions and remained mechanical. My eyes jumped to Gandalf who shifted from foot to foot. Slowly I returned my attention to Lord Elrond again and in quires curiously, "What must be done my lord? Is there something you wish for me to do?"

In a instant, his demeanor changed. The slightest smile tugged on the corners of his lips and he said, "Always ready." He chuckled softly to himself as I saw his eyes swelled with pride. A rare gaze that instantly melted my resolve. "I've called for council with all of the free people of Middle Earth. Then it will be decided amongst them. I do expect you there and ready."

Surprised by this turned an event, my eyebrows rose as I took a step back. This was unlike anything I ever encountered. All the councils that Lord Elrond involved me were only concerning with Rivendell and it suburbs. Now I will attend to a council that involve all free folk of Middle Earth. My heart swelled with pride for that accomplishment, if I could even called it that. It simply meant I was trusted. There I would be able to wager in my opinion on the future of this world.

However this was a strange twist. I half expected Lord Elrond to forbid me from going. His determination to have me sail to the Grey Havens with Arwen, were almost unshaken. Perhaps he finally accepted my fate. After these longs years, maybe had come to terms with it as I have. With a swift nod of my head, I agreed. "Yes, I'll be there as you wish."

A smile grew on his lips as he approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders. Softly he squeezed me encouragingly. His eyes softened dramatically. "My dear Amelia, my dearest foster child." He began with a soft tone. Distantly, I heard Gandalf's feet walk away from us, to offer privacy. "You have changed in these past three decades."

"Almost four." I softly jested, to lighten the mood, which by the way, worked. The memory of our last discussion almost diminished. No matter how intense things got, I could never be angry with him for too long.

Lord Elrond smiled and nodded his head. Instantly he pulled away from me to turn toward the window. With a sigh, he turn to me again and said, "People from distance lands will arrive in due time. You will join the council but no further."

Instantly, my smile fell and I blinked. No further? Had he changed the tables again?… Without so much of a warning. Was there more to this that Lord Elrond refused to lead on. My eyes narrowed suspiciously and my hands clenched unintentionally into a tight fist. I hardened myself as I inquired with a tight voice, "No further? I do not understand what you mean?"

I tested him in hopes to gain more knowledge. He became cautious before he approached me with a his hands behind his back. Straightened his posture as he looked down at me from his height. For a moment, his mouth formed into a tight line before answered firmly, "The fate of the world depends on the One Ring. The council was summoned to discuss the threat from Mordor. If indeed the One Ring leaves Rivendell, you will not follow."

It was a demand rather than a request. One that had me grow even more suspicious and alert to his every word. I examined his statement carefully, looked for clues and turns. I was no fool, I knew of Lord Elrond's gift of sight. There must of have been a reason for his warning. Carefully, I inquired with a controlled voice, "You have the gift of sight, have you seen something?"

Lord Elrond ignored my question and turned away from me to approach the window again. His silence alone, gave me the answer.

**Patience with him, Amelia. The time has almost come**

Whatever patience I had was long since been gone. Lord Elrond turned the tables too many times for me to even comprehend. If the council was his way of appeasing me, than he was in for a rude awakening. My lips pursed together as I sighed deeply and closed my eyes solemnly. As I suspected, my time to fulfill a long overdue task has almost arrived. I opened my eyes with sheer determination as I stated firmly, "If my task was to carry the ring or help destroy it, then I will go. I will not ignore my calling." I stated firmly.

Lord Elrond must have heard my defiant resolve for he turned to me abruptly with his eyes narrowing and his eyebrows furrowed deeply, "The Grey Havens is your calling."

"I can not …" I begin, my voice rising into a shrill when Lord Elrond abruptly cut in.

"There will be no further discussion." He utter, immediately ended the conversation with no hope to continue.

My mouth dropped as my eyes stared deeply in shock. He truly lived in denial. He knew for many years that I would have a task to complete whether it involved the ring or not. The fact he viewed me as a daughter clouded his judgment. He feared to loose Arwen and held onto me tightly. If something were to happen to Arwen, I could never replace her. I slowly shook my head as I started in a soft whisper that dripped with a plead, "Elrond…"

"Amelia" He immediately cut in sternly, "You are excused."

I pursed my lips tightly, my eyes hardening and my anger fueled my determination. I bit my lip as I noticed that Gandalf had returned from the other corner and shot me a careful gaze. I heed his warning, and with every fiber I strive to not allow my temper to flare. Whenever the topics that involve my task, Lord Elrond was impossible. I said in a controlled voice and stared boldly at Lord Elrond, "I do have a duty to fulfill and I will complete no matter the consequences."

Truly I loved Lord Elrond like a father but something he was just a stubborn as I was. I turned from him and left his chambers before he could say another word.

* * *

The following day, I felt a strange shift in world. I felt evil growing in the East. Day by day, I was burdened with the darkness. At night I was haunted by dark shadows. The darkness grew in my mind as it did in the East. I felt the world's suffering. Ever fiber in my being, I begged it to end. I needed it to end it. The council will arrive in time. Anticipation grew greatly in my chest until I felt I was shaking with fear.

"Amelia?"

My thought came to a abrupt stop and I snapped out of my daze. Blinked once or twice, I swiftly turned and found Aragorn on the staircase leading onto the balcony where we've had deep conversation in the past. It was an unconscious decision to come here. As if it was natural to be on this balcony and wait on Aragorn to arrive. Aragorn took the last step and entered on the balcony. He nodded his head to respectfully greet me as he offered a smile. "Lord Elrond informed me you'd be joining the council."

I watched him approached the rail to stand next to me. Sighed deeply, I turned to lean my forearms on the rail as I watched the sunset over the mountain. But the former calm feeling no longer applied. The wind tugged at my loose strands and the helm of my dress. I murmured in a diplomatic voice, "Yes, it was truly an honor."

Aragorn gave me an curious arched brow, marred with concern and doubt. "Do you not wish to attend the council?"

I furrowed my eyebrows to his question. I wondered that as well. My hoped of Aragorn not sensing my distress was clearly ignored. A small part of me wished to attend but another part wanted to remain in the protective walls of my room. I sighed deeply and said, "Of course I want to attend."

"Your voice is not convincing." He countered with an eyebrow lifted curiously and he turned his body toward me as I straighten my back to a standing position. As he crossed his arms, he waited for my answers.

I sighed for I never could lie to Aragon. I moved away from the rail to take a few steps to the side. The beautiful view of Rivendell was before me. As I gather my escaping thoughts, I turned to him. "Don't misunderstand." I began in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper. "I do truly want to attend but something has me on the edge."

I looked away to stare non-observantly at the ground. Not realized that Aragorn walked toward me until I looked up at him. The uncertainty weighted on my mind and I continued in dejected voice, "I've waited for so long to be released of obligations. I can never truly enjoy this life without knowing when I will be called to Nalana's will."

I stopped and turned away to take a few steps away from Aragorn. My fingers fidgeted nervously and I continued with an uncertain voice, "Lord Elrond wishes to send me to the Grey Havens. But if Nalana wishes me follow the ring, then I must."

I turned back to Aragorn who listened intently to me. I shrugged dejectedly as I inquired, "Do you understand?"

I heard Aragorn sighed inwardly as he approached me. His eyes stared into mine with understanding. With a soft reply, "He loves you like a daughter."

I sighed forlornly to that. Of course, I knew this but that could not change everything. There were some things that Lord Elrond could not control. "I know and I love him like a father, but running is not the answer."

I shook my head. The corners of his lips turned upward as he said, "You are brave woman, Amelia, braver than most men"

I smiled to that compliment for I knew Aragorn would never sugarcoat the truth. As I took a step closer to him, I stated gently, "You are dear friend of mine Aragorn, that I treasure deeply.

A smile fully developed on his lips as he nodded his head and said, "As are you, my friend."

I placed a ginger hand on his shoulder and promised, "As long as I can, I follow you wherever you go. If you are ever in need, call for me and I will come."

He nodded his head in appreciation that only earned him a wider smile from me. I removed my hands as I inquired curiously, "Where is Arwen?"

Aragon smiled, "She accompanying Frodo."

Surprised, I asked in as stunned voice "Has he awakened? I would like to see him."

Aragon waved his hand in a gesture for me to lead the way to his room. "After you."

We went to the house of healing. There on a large long bed was a pale hobbit. Dark bags were beneath his eyes from his ordeal. Weak and small, Frodo cringed when he shifted in the bed. Dark shaggy hair matted on his small face. Awaken no more than several hours ago, Frodo smiled and spoke with another hobbit that I instantly recognized to be Sam.

Arwen sat in a chair, across from the large hobbit. She listened to their conversation and spoke when she wanted to add her opinion. Then her head snapped to the doorway were Aragon and I stood. Frodo's eyes followed Arwen as he saw us too..

I stepped in with a kind smile, "Hello Frodo, I am glad to see you are well."

Frodo smiled shyly as he said, "Thank you, my lady. How long have I been resting?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought as I brought my forefinger to my mouth and 'hmm' softly. "I believe almost a week. You were almost beyond our aid."

"I am sure thankful you recovered well." Sam chimed in, his voice uplifted. Never before had I seen Sam so happy. From the beginning he was wary of Aragorn and I. But now I see that he had relaxed.

"Gandalf and Lord Elrond said you helped me." Frodo said, his voice full of gratitude. "Thank you."

"She sure did." Sam vouched as he hesitantly glanced at me from the corner of his eye but swiftly looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Your welcome. But Lord Elrond was able to remove the poison." I gave credit to Lord Elrond as I tired not to think of him at the moment. Before the conversation continued, I notice Frodo struggled to stay awake from he was still very weak. "You ought rest. We'll speak again later."

With that, Arwen and Aragon left with me as Sam remained at Frodo as his loyal friend. I walked alongside of Aragon and Arwen. Arwen was the first to speak up, "Frodo seems to be recovering well."

"Yes, I am thankful for that. He is quite resilient for such a small thing." I spoke up, acknowledging the small hobbit's willpower. I was aware of the power of the one ring. As I thought about the ring, I began utterly cautious for I remembered that dark voice in my mind.

"He had to carry a heavy burden." Aragon chimed in softly, forced me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Indeed. The council has been on you mind, has it not Aragon" Arwen said as she looked at Aragon. I looked at Aragorn for I never realized whether or not if the council had affect him. Now I saw the hesitation in his eyes.

Aragon nodded, his mouth formed a thin line, "They'll arrive in time."

Who were they, I wondered. Lord Elrond never did specify whom. However he did said those of Free Land of Middle Earth. So did that mean elves, human, hobbits and dwarves? It never occurred to me to what I must expect. I looked at Aragorn with curiosity, "Who has been summoned?"

"Men of Gondor, Dwarves and elves of Mirkwood." He stated knowingly as he voice remained soft.

Mirkwood, I thought as my chest became tight and my eyes widened slightly. Oh please no. I pursed her lips anxiously as I looked away to divert their inquisitive eyes. Please, I hope he will not come. My heart still held hope that he had once dreamt of me as I did of him. Somewhere behind well-guarded walls, I hid the longing to seek him out. Acting nonchalant, I asked, "Do you know particularly who's coming."

Aragon looked at me inquisitively before he thought for a moment, "Not all, but the Steward of Gondor's son and Legolas of the Woodland Realm will answer to Lord Elrond's call."

I felt Aragon's curious gazed but I kept my face straight. None of my emotion will show on my face. It became hard to breathe beneath the pressure of anxiety. Suddenly, I said, "I think I'll return to chambers. Thank you for the walk Aragon and Arwen."

I smiled gently as she walked away from their curious gaze. Once I rounded the corner and out of their sight, I stepped faster to my chambers. As always, other elves said good evening, but I paid not mind to them. My swift exit had drawn inquired gaze from other elves. When my door came to view, I quickly opened my door and walked in. Immediately, I closed the door and placed my back against the door. Sighed deeply to calm myself.

Why did I act so...strange? I wondered. It was just one elf. So what if I dreamt of him long before I met him. That didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. But it did. That hope swelled again to my dismay.

Anxiety filled my stomach as I thought about the upcoming council. This council will bring many across the lands to Lord Elrond's court. Even him, I winced as I pictured him in my mind. Quickly I shook my head. Biting my lips nervously. Now I couldn't seem to get him off my mind. It really hit me. He, Legolas of Mirkwood, would come to Rivendell.

* * *

To be continued...

Another chapter down and more to go! Geesh, can you guess what's in the next chapter? lol. Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review!

**Reviews from the last chapter**

**ellenfp**: Thank you for your review! I am happy you find it too. All you guys keep this story going! I'm very happy that you don't feel like Amelia is an insert. That was my mine motive for this story or the Tenthwalker kind of looses it meaning. As for the Legomance, well it certainly will not be a fairytale. It will have hardships and many bumps. So beware, for I will try to tug your heart!

**piccolover22: **Thank you for you review. To answer your question, it a mixture of things. Amelia has been in Middle Earth for Thirty-nine without knowing what happen to her family or to be able to purse her old dreams. She worries over Frodo and Lord Elrond refuses to accept her fate because he loves her as a daughter. He pushes for her to sail but Amelia won't. She also fears the unknown. Its just a mixture of things. I hope that helped.

**DeLacus: **Thank you for your review. You always have something nice to say about my writing. I truly appreciate it!

bntjammer: Thank you for your review. I'm trying to punch out as many chapters before I have to move. Blah, I'm looking forward to traveling over many states. Anyways, thank you!

Thank you again for the reviews, followers and favorite! You all make me feel so fluffy and swishy inside! Until next time!


	5. Council of Elrond

**Title: The Road Unknown **

**Author's note: **_  
_

Hello my follow Readers! welcome back for another chapter of this installment. I will be following along the movie and some of the books. Take note that the story will not follow precisely, some things will change because I involved my character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review your thoughts! Thanks!

**Rated: M** - There _**might**_ be adult themes, I am still a bit unsure if I want to add any lemons or lime but there will be indicated. Outside of that it will be **considered rated T**. No foul language but detail violence. You will be warn ahead of time if either adult theme or detail violence will be in the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Block Letters: **Nalana's thoughts (Read second chance at another life to understand)

_"Italic letters"_: The elvish language because I am to lazy to research that fable language.

_Italic letters: Sauron's voice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Declaim:** As you should probably know that I am not Tolkien. I do not own the LOTR, although I wish I did, but I don't. So I am declaim for all chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Council of Elrond**

The morning after three days and the day before all those who were summoned, shined with a light for I sat bench in a grand garden where the hobbits were dramatically told me stories of their 'adventures' in the Shire. A smile grew on my lips as Pippin was acting out along with Merry of their mischievous deeds. Frodo laughed and clapped his hands out of enthusiasm on the next bench. It was the first time since I've known the Frodo that he truly laughed and added his own comments to the stories. Next to him was Sam who shook his head in forlorn. The serious one, I remarked mentally. These hobbits were certainly interesting which was why I sought them out this morning. To have some light on this darken day.

My smile grew larger as I muffled a laugh with Merry started to angrily shout at Pippin for telling a lie about him. Instantly, to my surprise, Merry tackled Pippin to the ground. The two rolled on the stone ground, trying to out-do each other to only start laugh. I shook my head, absolutely amused by these two. "Take it back Pippin!" Merry struggled to keep his anger to only laugh between words.

Once Merry rolled off and lay next to Pippin who snickered with his hands on his small rounded belly and tried to calm his laughter. Breathed heavily as he chuckled deeply, "It is true, Merry. You use to hide from Missy."

Merry huffed as he drawn himself to a seating position as he calmed himself, "I would never hide from a girl!"

I smiled as the two argued, not a hint of backing down but only grew stronger. Carefully I leaned back to clasp the palm of my hands onto the back edge of the bench, while listening to their no-end arguments. The fight was pointless but amusing none of the less. As I watched the two, everything seemed to fade except my thoughts. What would happen these hobbits? Would they be sent home after the council? My eyes jumped to Frodo, the hobbit would attend to the council with Bilbo. With every fiber, I hoped they'd return to the comfort of home where no darkness would touch their innocent world. This adventure was more than enough for them, especially of Frodo. He carried a burden that was not his to carry. My smile fell as I stared at Frodo with worry eyes. If they left for home, would we be able to stop the darkness? Will the shire become tainted with the evil that grew in the East? The very thought of any hobbit chained, beaten and murdered sent a chill down my spine. No one deserved such a fate…

"My lady?" I heard in the distance but I paid no mind to it until I heard it again, "My Lady?"

I turned to Merry who stared at me expectedly, a bushy eyebrow rose on his ivory skin. When I looked at his innocent eyes, I mustered a smile and inquired, "Yes Merry?"

"Are you well?" He asked, with concern in his voice.

I nodded once and smiled wider, "Yes, I was just… lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Pippin chimed curiously, his eyebrows rose with must inquisitiveness as his eyes encouraged my to speak. Slightly tilted his head to the side and waited for me to speak.

"Nothing… its nothing" I assured, forced my voice to level in hopes they would not pick up the uncertainty in my voice. My thoughts were darkened with the evil and did not want to concern these hobbits with my worries.

"Well, we told you of our stories." Merry said as he stood up from the ground and came to sit next to me. He had to jump before settling on the bench as his feet dangled and he clasped his hands in his lap and waited. Pippin mirrored his actions and sat on the either side of me. "Will you tell us one?"

I blinked, hesitant to speak. What story could I tell them? Mine were not full of merry or drinking at the Green Dragon, or even stealing from Farmer Maggot's crops. How I came here wasn't a story that I was willing to tell, not would Lord Elrond would want me to. My identity was hidden behind closed doors and opened to selected few. Swallowing hard as I admitted, "I have not stories worth while."

"They can be fictional too." Pippin pushed gently, suggested.

I pursed my lips. A fictional story… maybe from my homeworld. What story would I tell them that wouldn't bring suspicion? I considered my favorite literature authors… Well Brothers Grimm's fairy tales and Allen Edgar Poe would probably scare the poor hobbits. As my mind raced through old favorite classic literature, I found it strangely difficult to remember. I was so well inversed in those stories that I could voice them word to word, but now it's been so long since I thought about them that it was hard to collect those escaping thoughts. Then maybe they would appreciate a romance story or an adventure story. Then I remembered my absolute favorite classic story: Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"Very well." I said in a formal tone as I sat myself upright and cleared my throat to announce, "Its called Romeo and Juliet." I paused for a moment and looked at Pippin who eyebrows rose in thought or maybe urging me to continue. Ok…remember, how did it start? Well if I messed it up they wouldn't suspect a thing. Perfect, I shifted in my seat and started with the prologue, "There was once two feuding noble families names Capulet and Montague. There so much prestigious and anger between the two families and they have been fighting for a long time."

I looked Frodo and Sam who shifted their shoulders toward me and listened intently, "One day under the sun there was a brawl of sword fighting and exchange of cruel words. After the fight, Romeo... eh… left the scene. Yes that was it…. And met up with his friend Ben… Benvo…We'll just call him Ben. Anyways, Ben wanted to attend to the Capulet party and have Romeo go with him. Eventually Romeo said yes."

I paused for a moment having a deep feeling that I was leaving out stuff that I simply could not remember. As I tried to collect my thought, the hobbits waited and confused to where this story was going. "Romeo went to the Party with Ben. Dressed up like royalty and looking absolutely fine."

"Fine?" Pippin inquired with a eyebrow tilted up.

"Yes fine, Pippin. Anyway, there at the party he saw a young girl with striking beauty. As if he was struck by lightening, Romeo fell in love with young Juliet…"

Merry cringed back, his mouth displayed disgust as his inquired without enthusiasm, "Is this a love story?"

He groaned when Sam immideatly protested, "Quite Merry, let her tell the story."

From the look of it, Sam was engrossed into the story and eager for more. It took me a moment to realize that Frodo and Sam were intrigue with this story than Merry and Pippin. I offered them a smile as I continued in a soft and dreamy voice, "Anyways… They instantly fell in love but they do not realize that their families were mortal enemies. Once they found out, they were devastated" My voice rose in dramatically toward the end, which made Merry's eyes, widened, "but could not help but fall in love." I uttered in a deep voice that instantly caught Pippin's eyes as his eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Later Romeo sneaks into Juliet's yard to proclaim his love and she returns his feeling and both desire to wed. They were married by Friar Lawrence. Romeo went to tell his best Friend Mercutio and Ben of the good news. When suddenly Juliet's cousin came and started argument with Romeo. Anger and fury led Tybalt into figtht but not with Romeo, Mercutio jumped in with his sword readied. Swords clashed and tension was high, Romeo urged them to stop but they wouldn't. The fight raged on until Tybalt swings his sowrd and cuts down Mercuito!"

Merry flinched when I waved my arm like I carried a sword. My eyes search their face as they all watched and waited. I started again in a low voice, slowly rising. "Enraged… vengeful… Romeo grabs his sword and strike Tybalt! Only after when Tybalt hits the when, he realized had killed him. Romeo was stricken with fear and hide in Friar Lawrence's cell. Romeo was sentenced to be banished from the land and killed if spotted."

The hobbit were leaning considerable close to me, their mouths agape. "Full of conflict his was, for he did not want to leave his beloved Juliet. So Friar Lawrence suggested spending one night with Juliet. Only one night and then leaving the next morning. Romeo heeds his advice and spent the night with Juliet…. The following day, Romeo leaves Juliet and disappeared from the land. Suddenly, Juliet's mother is unaware of the marriage and tells Juliet that she'll wed another…."

Merry chimed in, "What does she do?"

I arched an eyebrow at him and raised my finger to my lip, shushing him. "Furious she was. Outraged and refuses to marry! There was no alternative. Her parent demanded that she'd marry Paris. End of conversation! Distraught, Juliet goes to Friar Lawrence for advised, says she'll die than many another. Friar Lawrence gives her a potion that will slow her heart and make her seem dead. He says to her to take the potion before the wedding and he will tell Romeo…."

My voice trailed off as I watched the anticipation in their eyes, "The night before her wedding, Juliet takes the potion. When her family found, they believed her dead. News got to Romeo. The letter that was intended for Romeo, telling him about the plan had never reached Romeo and he assumes his beloved wife…. Was dead. He rushes against all odds to Juliet's tomb. His heart deep in grief and his eyes burned for tears, Romeo finally stares upon Juliet's pale face. Romeo did not find the will to live…He would rather die…. He drinks a vial of poison…."

"No, but she's… She's not dead though!" Merry exclaimed, slammed his hand onto the bench.

I smiled gently at the hobbit that at first did not like the story and now seemed on the brink of tears. I cooed him softly, "Dear Merry, Romeo does not know that."

"But why kill himself?" Merry inquired deeper, his voice calmed.

"When one looses the love of their life, they simply can not move on. Romeo was stricken with pain."

"What happens to Juliet?" Frodo inquired, his voice very soft.

"She wakes up to find Romeo dead beside her. Out of grief, she grabs Romeo's dagger and kills herself…. Now once the families discovered them, the bitter feud had ended. The end." My voice trailed off softly as I searched their eyes to only found them to be saddened. Pippin sniffed deeply as Merry wiped his nose on his sleeve. Even Sam seemed to be moved by the story… Frodo, his eyes were sadden…Immediately, I regretted uttering that story, perhaps Shakespeare was a little to heavy for them. I'll stick to fairy tales next time…

The following day, those who were summoned arrived to Rivendell. By nightfall, all were settled. In my room, refusing to make an attendance to greet our fellow free folk at the entrance. I felt intimidated for I was not well inversed with charming others in this world. I barely get by with the elves! Or perhaps that was what I told myself. The truth was something I refuse to accept that involved a particular elf. A coward, I knew I was. Lord Elrond pardoned me for the day but in the morning the council will begin and I had direct orders to attend. Despite my growing curiosity, I wanted to hide my room.

I knew he was here. It frustrated me that I behaved such a teenage girl on her first crush, which was far from the truth. I was a fifty-five years old… I'm a grown woman, for goodness sakes!… But this…. This was different. How did one act around the one who invaded their dreams and sometimes swooned before they even met? Our first meeting, in his eyes… they were blank. He did not recognize me. He did not dream on me as I did of him. Therefore it would be strange for me to simply act as if I knew him on some level. No he was stranger... then I'll treat him as such. I should not hide as if I was guilty of something. I only dreamed of him. A deep sigh escaped through my parted lip as my hand brushed through my loose strands, _no running._ I remained myself. Swiftly with a sheer will, I hardened my nerves and swallowed back my fears. I left my room and adventured through the gardens under the moonlight.

I came to the garden and sat next to the fountain and watched how the moonlight glistened against the water. Mystical and beautiful. The night stars were out, blinking like diamonds. Suddenly, my sensitive ears picked up heavy footsteps from the distance that were coming directly to this garden. They were too heavy for Aragorn, and so I assumed it was another human.

From the corner of the entrance, came through a Man of Gondor. His brown hair was loose around his neck, with small waves. His features were much stronger and his walk was proud for his shoulders were rolled back and his head held high. Fine clothing with Gondor symbol on his tunic and a decorative hilt of his sword on his hip. As I stared at him, he was not handsome but not ugly either. His rugged features gave him a likeable appeal but not one I would find attractive. As he strode into this garden from another garden where I knew Aragorn would read his books.

He seemed agitated; somewhat ruffled that had me bewildered. Why was this man so… annoyed? I thought anyone would find Lord Elrond's summon a honor? As he strode swiftly, his eyes down casted and his mouth curled into a frown, he suddenly snapped his eyes to me. Surprised he stopped in his tracks as his mouth slightly parted from my presence. I arched an eyebrow, curious.

Before I could utter a word, he immediately apologized with a slight dip of his head, "Pardon me, my lady. I did not know this garden was taken."

I slightly furrowed to his politeness, determined whether or not it was genuine or pretenses. My trust outside of Rivendell was wavered. Even if I was once a human, he was not a human from my homeworld and not all were like Aragorn. Or so I was told. As his eyes drawn up to me, I noticed the same controlled frustration in his eyes but they slightly dissipated as he continued to stare. I ignored my previous thought and said in a formal tone, "No need to apologize, my lord. These gardens are open to all who want solace."

His eyebrows rose to what I said as he took a few feet toward me. With a slight tilt of his head, he inquired softly, "Why would a beautiful elf want solace."

My eyebrow arched again to his flattering. Whether he meant it or not, I ignored it. My eyes dropped from his and landed on the water. "These times are difficult."

"Indeed, but I do not think you'll have to carry the weight." I heard him said, as my eyes narrowed on the water, almost angrily. This sexist thing again. I'll never get used to it. I tried to calm myself as I tried to not take it offensively.

I turned my head back to him; hide my anger beyond my deep walls as I forced myself to remain blank. I watched his face for any indication that my face was stoned, which by the way, he did not seem to notice. Carefully, I changed the subject to avoid my stubborn tongue to make a spectacle in Lord Elrond's home. My actions reflect his house. I lifted my high head, " You are here for the council, are you not?"

"Yes." He answered. Of course he was and I knew that. Rivendell didn't get many visitors from distance lands unless it was with Lothlorien. I watched as he came closer but kept a distance between us probably for my benefit. "Many of us have come. Are you from Rivendell?"

I frown to that question. Technically no but then again yes. To avoid any further questions of my identity, I hesitantly answered, "…Yes."

He nodded in comprehension and took one more step, got to close for my comfort. Strangers wary me especially when I was not equipped with my effects or cloak to hide my she-elf features. None of the less, I kept my head high and refused to appear intimidated by his closeness. "My I have the name from the fair maiden?"

I pursed my lips and frowned to the title 'fair maiden'. It made me look like some defenseless Maiden Marian from Robin Hood. True, I loved that story but never wanted to be the character. I swallowed and offered my name, "Amelia."

"Amelia" He tested on his own tongue and looked away and up at the stars. His eyes dropped back to me as he thoughtfully murmured, "… I never heard of that name but it is a beautiful name indeed."

"And you sir, I imagine you have a name?" I asked, slightly teased for not introduced himself shortly after he inquired my name. Perhaps men of Gondor had a different way of asking each other's names.

A light pink cascaded down his cheekbones as his dropped my eye contact. I smile at this. Apparently he was embarrassed for not offered his name beforehand. Perhaps his ways were not so different from ours. Slightly my finger tapped on my leg as I waited for a response. Then he looked at me and straightened himself, and declared with pride, "I am Boromir, son of Steward of Gondor. Firstborn and his right hand."

My eyebrow arched at his declarations and I almost muffled a smile but kept a straight face to prevent from injuring his pride. "That quite a title."

He let out a weak chuckle and scratched his cheek as he agreed, "Yes, I suppose it is. What of you? You have not said your surname yet."

I frown, why must he ask question about me. I'm an elf that's all he needed to know. Slightly, agitated I said, "You did not ask."

"I'm asking now" He pushed slightly, as his eyebrows rose to my statement.

I sighed and gave him a shortened title. "I am Lord Elrond's foster child and warrior of Rivendell."

Surprised, his eyebrows furrowed in disbelief as he tilted his head. I saw the judgment in his eyes when I declared I was a warrior. Of course my dress and delicate feature told another story but none of the less true. "Warrior?" He inquired in disbelief, frowned and slightly flustered for a woman to be a warrior. "I never taken you for a warrior."

I frown to his statement. So what if I was a warrior. Women were just skilled warriors as men. My eyes narrowed on his as my lips slightly curled and tried to hide the hiss in my voice, "Does that bother you?"

He cleared his throat to my glare as shifted uncomfortable. "Its uncommon… I was not aware that Lord Elrond fostered any children."

Change of subject, wise choice. Perhaps he did not enjoy angry she-elves. Indeed it was difficult to anger any elf but once crossed that line, best to run. I dropped my eyes to my hands as they rubbed against each other. I muttered softly with no spite in my voice, "He is… reserved about me."

"I don't see why?" He said, gently as his contempt had faded from his eyes to admiration.

Slowly I looked up at him, beneath my dark eyelashes. I warned softly, "It is not proper to question my Lord's motives."

"Indeed, forgive me. I was too… I was not my place to judge." Boromir apologized instantly and straighten his back as his eyes soften apologetically. He waited for my response with much eagerness as his eye never left mine.

I nodded my head in a way to accept his apology, which he breathed with ease. Why he cared, I did not know. Humans in this world were different from my world…Too different that I could not read them fully. Boromir seemed to care what I had to say which bewildered me. Aragorn did too cared but after many years of friendship. There was only fifteen minutes invested in this… I would say acquaintance. "Well, Lord Boromir, son of the Steward, I will take my leave."

I stood up from the fountain and waited for him to accept my excuse. "Good night then, Lady Amelia." Boromir said as he bowed his head and turned to leave. As I watched him leave the garden, my eyebrow arched in curiosity to this Boromir. I did not know what it is but something deep inside… warned me to be wary.

I turned to the other direction toward a corridor of statues and opened view of the mountains. As always, those mountains that hid in the shadows hypnotized me and the moonlight outlined the contours. As I stared at the view and unaware of my surroundings, I rounded a corner and felt someone bump into me. Surprised for that someone was did not reach my chest for only to my stomach. I felt a head pushed against my flat stomach and I stumbled backwards. What's worse, my feet caught the edges on my dress and I fell completely on my back on the stone ground.

A groan was forced from my parted lips as I heard a loud thud followed by a deep growl. I pulled myself up until I could lean on my forearms. I snapped my eyes at a dwarf that tried stand up. Nearby him was a broken plate with food sprawled across the floor. My eyes dropped my white dress that was now covered with sauces and oil. Frowned to the sight of meat and other food that I did not wish to know. It must of have been Lord Elrond accommodating food that was imported from different realms.

The dwarf stood up angrily and unaware and he shouted in his own language, which I imagined to be cursing. I stared at this dwarf with curiosity eyes. He attempted cleaned out the food that imbedded into this long reddish-brown beard. There were only very few occasions when I actually saw a dwarf but this was certainly the first time meeting one this close up. He was short, covered with most hair with a little window around his eyes. A well-rounded belly with buffed arms.

Suddenly the dwarf started to shout in the common tongue, "Watch where you are go-….!" He stopped in mid-sentence when my blue eyes locked to his. Instantly all the anger fell from his eyes to the fact I was on the ground with his food on my dress. Swiftly he cleared his throat, and brushed his beard as if it was nothing. "Lassie, you ought to take care where you're going, eh?"

I sighed as I begin to bring myself up to my feet; thankful no one was near to see this. Especially not Elladan, I would be mortified. Once I was on my feet, some of the left over food slid down. Cringing to the sight, I brushed way the meat sauce from my dress as I frowned. I looked at the dwarf with sincere eyes, "Forgive me, master dwarf."

His eyebrows rose to my politeness, surprised. Which almost surprised me. I knew when the dwarves and elves of Mirkwood arrived; they were handled delicately to avoid any issues. What could have happened between two races that would require such extensive protocol? I wasn't well in versed with Mirkwood's history, except for the royal lineage. I knew very little from what Bilbo voiced but apparently this dwarf expected me to act with venom.

I smiled gently at the dwarf who straightened himself and cleared his throat. The smile I had was from sheer delight that was I was able to throw off this dwarf. Suddenly I had the urge to melt this dwarf's heart of stone with my smile and kindness. "May I request another dinner plate for you, master….?"

His bushy eyebrows furrowed slightly as he suddenly became wary, "Gimli." He uttered carefully as he tried to understand why I was so kind even after his food was on my stomach.

As embarrassing as it was, I was determined to show another side of the elves. "Master Gimli…" I repeated with softly with a wider smile, "I can request another meal for you."

He cleared his throat and shifted slightly as he shook his head, his eyes suddenly hardened, "No that's not necessary."

I my smile faltered slightly but I regained myself. Apparently he will not trust me with his food. "As you wish." I muttered gently with a nod of my head. If this stubborn dwarf will not accept my offer then I will clean myself. "If there's nothing that…"

"There is nothing." He interrupted as he grumbled under his breath and started to walk away.

Stubborn indeed. I frown as I turned away and started to walk away, hid my stomach of the evidence. Shyly, I returned toward my room with swift movements. My scanned cautiously as my ears attempted to hear any nearby footsteps. The corridor for Lord Elrond's chamber came to my view that was across Lady Celebrain's garden. Quietly as possible, I came out from the corner to come into contact with yet another.

Luckily this time, I did not fall backwards but rather this stranger grasped my shoulders to prevent me colliding. The sudden contact surprised me as my eyes drawn up to find a pair of blue ones. I recognized those deep, yet mysterious pools and suddenly my heart constricted. No, please… Legolas seemed surprised but immediately hid behind well-guard walls. An eyebrow rose delicately on his pale skin. I swallowed as I pulled out from his grasp, feared to use my voice. It would sound like a pathetic croak or worse. I swallowed as I stared and unable to turn away as I did once.

His long blonde locks looked nice enough to touch and I was almost tempted if I wasn't so frozen. Chiseled face with strong cheekbone and jawline. Straighten nose with elegant brown eyebrows. The posture he held were upright and strong, strong even wielded heavy weapons. His clothing was deep green and fitted for any battle. My eyes slightly dropped to his hands that had slender fingers, yet when he held me I felt strength behind them. His eyes were what had me hypnotized, they were so deep that I wanted to swim to find the secrets but the door was closed.

"My lady, forgive me I was seeking Elladan." Legolas offered with a slight bow of his head as he waited for me to speak. Why did I not hear his movements? He came from another corner, but I should have heard. Or was he like Lord Elrond who mastered silence. Despite it all, I was unable to offer my acceptance. Instead I just stared with wide eyes, almost in disbelieve. An eyebrow rose as he waited but then his eyes dropped to my dress where the mess was.

Shyly I backed off and nodded my head to accept his apology. Before I continued to make myself into a fool, I swiftly pasted by him and across the garden. Hastily strode to my door. When I clasped my hand on the knob, I turned hesitantly over my shoulder to find him where I left. It was distance but I could see him, stared at me with curious and bright blue eyes that shimmered against the moonlight.

My heart raced to the sight as I swiftly turned away and felt my cheek burn from a blush. Once I was inside, I closed the door and reprimanded myself. Why did I not just stay in my room? I haven't blushed in years, it something that I made myself grew out of. And yet, in just a few minutes he had me running while blushing! This was ridiculous! This will not do, I must hardened myself… Nalana would not be pleased with my sudden feelings. I would do better tomorrow, yes I will. I'll be sure to drink plenty of water to prevent my dry throat. Like that would work….

I laid in bed, enjoyed the silence of my room. The whole night I had my arm crossed over my, contemplated what to do. To avoid another scenario such as late last night, I would need to keep myself calm. Yesterday's spectacle was simply not acceptable and will not be repeated. Hardened everything. There was no point in these strange feelings for they will not be return and it was better that way. I sighed as I brought up my hands to roughly brush my fingers into my locks in frustration. I need to prepare for the Council, it will be called no later than two hours from now.

I dropped my hands onto my bed and turned my head to the window that displayed the view. Today… I knew today was the day I would take on my task, whatever that may be. The time had come and there was no turning back… no matter what I feel or what Lord Elrond wanted… even though I spent years preparing for, the uncertainty made me uneasy.

I rose from my bed and clasped my face into the palm of my hands. No matter what will happen… I was grateful for this life for it was good to me. Without further delay, I rose from my bed and prepared for the day. Nessa came to assist me with my bathing. After many years, I grew accustom to it. After I was bathed, I dressed in the blue leather attire, meant for the open road. If I was to be the only female amongst male, then they will see me as the warrior and not a lady. The top hugged my curves with protection as my arms were fitted tightly with long sleeves. My delicate collar protected the soft neck. A skirt covered my trousers and leather boots from the Lady Galadriel covered my feet. Nessa pulled back the top of my hair into a tie and allowed the rest to flow down my back. I grabbed my dark blue cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders.

**It is time**

I know… I smiled at Nessa and left my room. Slowly I walked with grace but kept my shoulders squared and my head high. Today I knew I would receive strange glances, especially after Boromir said Gondor had no women warrior. Well, I was going to make kin fall from their chairs. The elves were more opened with she-elves warriors, from what I understand it was more common in Mirkwood. The dwarves.., I knew nothing about.

I entered to Celebrain's garden where Lord Elrond approached me, dressed and readied for today. With sigh, I stopped as he made he way to me. "Amelia…"

I waited for him to continue but the look in his eyes told me it all. There was an acceptance in his eyes. I smiled gently and nodded my head in understanding. My heart slightly dropped, more for nerves if anything. Every elf I crossed path seemed tense for the answer of the council. Not far behind Lord Elrond, came the twin who held the same forlorn expression. Elladan did not muster an impish like always, but rather kept it serious. They stood on either side of Lord Elrond. My eyes bounced between them for we understand each other's feelings. No words were needed.

In the corner of my eye, was Arwen who stood beside her door and leaned against the frame. She too was tense for the answer. Despite it all, she offered a smile and nodded her head in encouragement. I smiled back at her then turned to my… family. Lord Elrond stared to move forward followed by the twins. I took my place at the back when Glorfindel approached us and walked next to me.

We neared the opened council chamber. It was wide open with several chairs circled around a pedestal. A tree branched balanced over the chamber. On the far right side, there was a sheer cliff with the river below. I followed behind Lord Elrond and the twins with Glorfindel beside me. My skirt swayed to my movements as I felt my heart drop with each step. With a deep sigh I suppressed the fear of this day. Lord Elrond took his place at the head of the circle as Elladan sat on his right and Elrohir on his left. Glorfindel sat next to Elladan I to Glorfindel. We were the first to arrive at the council.

**Calm yourself…**

All those who came to the council filed in by race. Started with the dwarves as they mumbled to themselves in their language. They glanced our way and often us a nod of respect. My eyes found Gimli who furrowed his eyebrows to my being here but then nodded. They took their seats and waited for the others. By their faces, patience wasn't their strongest.

Men of Gondor suddenly rounded the corner and walked into the circle. Their heavy footsteps were like a stampede of rhinos. They took no care on how to be silent or stealthy. Dangerous that could be. None of the less, they were proud and held their head high. Their eyes bounced at the empty chairs then to Lord Elrond. When they took their seats most seemed surprised by my presence.

I had the urge to simply shout 'Yes, I am a woman who is at a council.' However Lord Elrond would not be pleased. These human rubbed me wrong. I felt the curious eyes of all the males as well as their contempt. With a sigh, I pushed back the anxiety that lingered in my chest. It was uncomfortable to be under such scrutiny especially when I knew what they thought. 'A she-elf at Lord Elrond's council'. I defiantly drawn up my gaze and faced those who would 'put me in my place'. I stared at the men of Gondor, unashamed. My eyes scanned from the nearest one to the dwarves all crossed until I found Boromir's eyes.

Boromir gazed back but rather having a sexist glare, he carried a confused one. A single eyebrow rose on his face as his eyes observed me before he dropped his gaze. The humans next to them were no less confused but they held that sexist mentality. As they stared, I simply smiled victoriously, for they could not push me out. They certainty did not like that… not one bit… But I sure did.

Not long after the Elves of Mirkwood, elegantly glided in. At first I did not pick up their light footsteps until they came to view. It annoyed me that they slipped by without me noticing. Unnerving. They wore their silver cloaks over their attire as the ends of their cloaks swayed to each movement. They glared at the dwarves who whispered to together with their eyes on the elves. Tension built from them that even I could feel. As hard as it was to keep my eyes from finding their way to the Prince of the Mirkwood, I managed to disciple myself enough to not embarrass myself as I did the night before.

I looked away when I heard Aragorn's soft yet scuffled feet as he entered into the circle. My eyes found his as he gave me an encouraging nod and sat next to me. When he sat, I saw Boromir stare at Aragorn strangely. Did something happen between these two? Aragorn turned to me and noticed how intently I stared at the Steward's son. His turned to Boromir then back to me. My eyes jumped to Aragorn's who simply shook his head to not inquire anything. I frown for I was curious but I nodded.

Not long after, Gandalf strode in with Frodo and Bilbo on his trail. The hobbit hustled to keep up with wizard. As Gandalf came to the circle, all paid their respects with a nod. He must be famous…. They sat next to the Elves of Mirkwood. I caught Frodo's worried eyes and offered a encouraging smile and he returned the smile with gratitude.

So this was it… I wondered as my eyes swiped by all the races and avoided Legolas at all cost, for my dignity sakes. They will determine where we go from here. The fate rested upon this council. With all my hopes, I wished this to go well. Everyone here had a cause to be here. Their settled determination swam in their eyes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lord Elrond stood from his chair, immediately capturing everyone's attention. He took a step forward as he gazed at all who came. "Strangers from distance land, friends of old." He started; his voice rang with authority and he continued, "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

My hand began to quiver to the name Mordor as if evil itself breathed down my back. With a hard swallow, I brought my eyes back to Lord Elrond, "Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction; none can escape. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bounded to this fate, this one doom."

My heart dropped and I furrowed my eyebrows in deep thought. I tried to push back the thoughts of the dark voice that once entered my mind when I first saw that ring. I hoped to never see it again. I brought up my eyes to Lord Elrond who turned to Frodo and with a wave of his hand, he said, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Fear grew in my chest as my eyes widened. Do not bring the ring here, I do not want to be plagued with dark voices and thoughts. My resolve wavered as I watched Frodo approached the pedestal. Gently, his place the golden ring on the top. His rings still covered it as my hands tightened into hard fist. Be strong. It just a ring… a very dangerous ring. My heart raced as Frodo removed his fingers to reveal the ring. A sudden outbreak of murmurs filled the silent area. As I stared at it, my very thoughts turned dark. A strange voice spoke dark words. Instantly as if my life depended on it, I reached out my hand to grasp's Glorfindel's wrist. Without hesitation he placed a comforting hand on mine. At least I know with Glorfindel's hand on mine, he'll prevent me from wanting to stand and snatch the ring for myself.

**Be strong**

"So its true.." My eyes averted to Boromir who I was utter grateful for saying something. He brought his hand over his mouth and his eyes lingered on the ring thoughtfully. I surprised when Boromir stood up from his chair and said softly with growing confidence, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark and in the west a pale light lingered, voices crying."

My eyebrows furrowed to how close he was getting toward the ring. Alarmed shot through me as I swiftly turned to Lord Elrond, urging him to stop him. He stared a concerned glance with Gandalf. "Doom is at hand… Isildur's bane has been found."

My hand tightened on Glorfindel's wrist as I watched Boromir reach out to the ring. Voice rang in my head as fear formed. "Isildur's bane."

Lord Elrond's voice rang in my ears as I snapped to him, "Boromir!"

That was when the sky suddenly grew dark; wind below by in debris. The very ground shook as my hand grew even tighter on Glorfindel. It became hard to breathe in such a closed air space. Gandalf chanted in the black speech, uprising and pushed back the darkness that suddenly filled this space. Suddenly, I groaned and my hand jumped to my forehead in pain. My eyes clenched to the images that past my mind. Sounds of clashing and grinding erupted in my ears with an echoing voices. I gasped when I heard Sauron's voice urging me to take the ring. _Come to me_

No… My head felt like it was on fire and I wanted to scream. The pain was unbearable and I started to spasm. My groaning intensified with the pain when suddenly everything subsided. The darkness faded before me and I slowly cracked open my eyes. Gandalf stood in the middle of the chamber with his staff at hand. Everyone seemed to be no better than me. I breathed deeply through my mouth and swallowed hard. That was too intense for my liking.

I frown for Nalana did not come to my aid. What's worse, after such an event, I felt Nalana's essence fading. Her presence was only known but it had weakened and that alone sent fear through me. My eyes glanced to the ring and it wasn't until now…. I truly understood why Nalana searched for another party. For someone to aid against the ring in her stead. This was indeed a great evil that I truly wanted to destroy. I would do it myself but.. the ring… It was too strong. I did not have the strength to turn my head… nor ignore its will. What did she want me to do? No answer came to me… Alone in the circle of the council, I felt lost.

I suddenly glanced at Glorfindel who gently pried my fingers from his poor clenched wrist. From the frown on his lip, I must have squeezed too hard. Instantly I released him and I felt the tenseness in my bones and muscle from such a grip. I offered an apologetic smile and my eyes yearned for forgiveness. He nodded with a smile.

I glanced to the side where Boromir had collapsed into his chair, eyes widened. My attention glided across the council as all were affected by the black speech and finally I turned to Lord Elrond with concern. After he recovered the influence of the ring, he began in a strict tone, "Never before any voice had uttered that tongue in Imladris."

Gandalf breathed deeply as if he was weary. He turned to Lord Elrond and replied, "I do not ask for your pardon Master Elrond for the black speech of Mordor may yet been heard in corner of the West. The ring is all together evil!" He eyed everyone in the court, warning them of the dangers. Swiftly, he turned away and his word still stung.

"But it's a gift." I heard from Boromir, I snapped my eyes to him as he rose from his chair with more confidence than before. The pride swelled in his eyes as he looked across the court with firm gaze, "A gift from the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has the my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor bay by the blood of our people while your lands kept safe!"

Boromir turned to me, with his voice rising. I felt Aragorn shift next to me as if he was displeased. My eyebrow levitated with Boromir suggested with enthusiasm, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy lets use it against him."

"You cannot wield it, none of us can use it. The one ring only answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragorn reasoned, his voice rang with wisdom.

A smile came to my mouth for I had to agree with him. I looked back at Boromir expected him to agree when he held nothing but contempt, "What would a ranger know of this matter?"

Anger boiled in my chest and my hands tightened to iron fist. Suddenly, Legolas stood up no less infuriated than me. "This is no mere ranger. This Aragorn son of Anathorn. You owe him you allegiance."

Whatever anger I had, immediately faded for pride swelled in my chest. "Aragorn?" Boromir repeated with disbelief. My eyes snapped to him and my smiled faded to bring about a frown. "This is Isildur's heir?"

I looked to Aragorn who didn't seem to please with his identity being revealed. Which led me to wonder how Legolas knew about Aragorn? Much less if they knew each other? By the looks of it, Legolas held respect for Aragorn and view him as a friend.

"The heir of Gondor." Legolas pressed with controlled patience.

"_Sit down Legolas."_ I heard Aragorn request in elvish. They definitely knew each other if; Aragorn did not refer him as Prince Legolas. My eyes snapped to Legolas who first looked at Aragorn than snapped to me. My breath was taken from me with that glance; I removed my eyes before he could.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." I heard the hiss in his voice, which forced my eyes to Boromir with daggers. Arrogance was something I did not like and if anything, I lost whatever respect I had for him.

I heard Legolas body relaxed into the chair, denied myself to glance up at him. "Aragorn is right, we can not use it."

I looked back at Gandalf, calming my anger that threatened to erupt. The voice of Gandalf seemed to be in control, but behind those grey eyes, his patience was thinning. The council was going nowhere especially with Boromir insisted Gondor take the ring. Doomsday would definitely be at hand.

"You have only one choice." Lord Elrond uttered in the silence, his voice deepen in seriousness. His eyes scan the lot, urging all to heed his words. "The ring must be destroyed."

My heart sunk to those words as I looked upon all who were here. In the corner of my eyes, Boromir seemed displeased which made my eyes narrow. As I stared at his displeased expression, I could not help but wonder if his only motives were to take the ring and not destroy it. Every comment that he had, was to only try to lead to the rings to Gondor. Boromir was the first to attempt to change tables. But why…

"What are we waiting for?" I heard Gimli gruffly voice erupt in the silence. Instantly, I snapped to him as he stood up abruptly with his axe in hand. When he sung his axe over his head, my back straightened in alarm. With a loud war cry, Gimli's axe collided with the ring and shattered into piece. I jumped in surprise when Gimli was thrown onto his back. Shattered pieces of the axe remained on the pedestal with smoke rising from the damage.

A slight gasp came from Frodo as I stared at him with concern. I had an urge to rush to his side when Lord Elrond stated, "The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of mountain doom, only then it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, casted back into the firry chasm which is came. One of you must do this"

There was the task, I thought. My heart sank deeper into the oblivion as my eyes wondered back to the ring. Was this what Nalana wanted from me? To take the ring back into Mordor. As I stared, the voice from the ring echoed in my mind. Voice swam between Sauron and Nalana previous used words. Repeated.. echoed… This couldn't be it. I was too weak to handle such a weapon… My will power was too frail. What must I do Nalana? Nothing came to me.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It's a barren waste. Wreath in fire, ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not but ten thousand men could this. " He said barely above a whisper, striking my heart with fear. I looked up at him, almost believing. "It is folly.

"Have you heard nothing what Lord Elrond just said?" My eyes jump to Legolas who was on his feet yet again. His voice rang with disbelief and his eyebrows furrowed deeply. "The ring must be destroyed."

"You suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli voice rose with contempt, his tone harsh and quick.

"And if we fail?" Boromir stood up, uttered his words, "What if Sauron took back what was his?"

Gimli stood up again, "I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!"

Anger exploded, all who remained in their chairs sudden rose up to their feet except for a few. Their voices rang loudly with mumbled words of distain and harsh reasoning. Legolas prevent his elves to join in as the dwarves offered their fury. I looked to Aragorn who was utterly displeased with how things were going. At this rate, nothing will be solved. Suddenly at the corner of my eyes, Gandalf rose from his chair bellowed at Boromir. Race against race, man against man. Between the yelling and racist comments, I frowned and shook my head. I had the urged to stand up and bellow at these fools but the look Lord Elrond gave me a look that commanded me to stay put.

In the mist of fury argument, Frodo's soft voice echoed into my ears, "I will take it." I snapped my head to him, my eyes widening. No Frodo. Not you. My heart dropped for I would prefer to take the ring instead of him but found myself not able to stand. "I will take it!"

Suddenly, the voices calmed down to eye the small hobbit that stood with little confidence he had. His bravery astounded me. I looked at Gandalf who seemed hesitant to accept. "I will take the ring to Mordor… Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf shifted with a deep sigh before he started to reach Frodo with confidence. "I will you help with this burden, Frodo as long as its yours to bare." He placed an assuring hand on Frodo's shoulder as the hobbit offered a slight smile of gratitude.

As I stared at the hobbit, it clicked. An epiphany came to me before I realized what my task was. It was time to fulfill my promise to Nalana. My heart swelled with anticipation and I suddenly stood up with eyes on me. Swiftly I approached Frodo with a penetrating gaze, "I offer you my services." Frodo's mouth dropped for an instant, either in disbelief or contempt, I did not know until he nodded his head, accepted me. I smiled as I looked up at Gandalf who nodded as if he said, well done. I came to stand behind Frodo as I felt Lord Elrond's eyes burned into me.

Aragorn rose to his feet and approached to Frodo and knelt down on one knee. "By life or death, I'll protect you and I will. You have my sword."

I breathe with relief to know Aragorn would be joining us to the fires of Mount Doom. When Frodo nodded, Aragorn stood up and came to my side before offering a slight smile to assure me.

"You have my bow." Came from Legolas as my heart dropped. To be honest, I had hoped he wouldn't join this quest. Now I would be plagued with strange feelings for him during this whole ordeal. I frowned in disappointment.

"And my axe." Gimli stated deeply as he came to join the group, much to Legolas's dismay.

"You carry the fate of all of us little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it to the end." Boromir said as he came forth. "However, the woman, I would have to object."

"Object or not, it is not your say." I hissed at him, anger boiled once again in my chest for his mannerism. Sexist ideas would not go over well. My blue eyes turned to ice, colder than a blizzard as I stared Boromir down with relentless fury.

"I am sure your foster father would have something to say," Boromir retorted which made my lips parted in surprise. Why that jerk. Use my own family to get his way as he stood their smug. I knew Boromir would not let this go.

"Amelia has as much right as you do, Boromir." Gandalf immediately said, his voice deep. My heart swelled to have his support on my decision. He knew much about Nalana and her reason to bring me here. My head tilted up, with self-respect and almost challenging Boromir. "If you disagree, then it will be Frodo decision to have her services or not. Frodo?"

Frodo looked up at Gandalf with surprise then his eyes jumped to me with uncertainty of the decision. I sensed his wavered confidence and did not wish to overwhelm him. "Its your decision Frodo. Do what you will." I assured him with a soft voice.

Frodo looked to Boromir with a sure gaze, "I will have Amelia with me. If you do respect that then, I will ask you to leave your vows."

I breathe with relief to have Frodo's acceptance. Then I looked up at Boromir with a hardened gaze, waited for further comments. Instead, he looked baffled and shifted uncomfortable before he nodded his head to Frodo. "As you wish."

He came to stand next to Gandalf, far from me thankfully for I knew my tolerance was weaning thin for this Man of Gondor. With a hard swallowed, I turned to Lord Elrond who stood in front of the group, his eyes on me. The walls were closed from me to guess whether or not he approved. The fact he did not say a word, did not help. My sensitive ears picked up strange ruffled from the bushes from behind.

"Hey!" I heard from Sam, which surprised me to find him hiding and eavesdropping on the conversation. Out from the bushes, Sam ran toward us and under Aragorn's arm and slightly bumped into my side. "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Lord Elrond said, with a slight jest, which brought a smile to my face.

"Wait! We're coming too." I blinked to Merry's voice as my eyes found Merry and Pippin hiding behind the pillars. My mouth dropped to their sneakiness as they started to run toward the group "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us"

Once they settled themselves next to the group, my eyebrow rose to their decision. My eyes jumped to Lord Elrond who was astonished by them. Pippin suddenly said, "Anyways you need people of intelligence on this sort mission…. Quest… thing."

I hid a smile behind my hand as I thought about this silly hobbit and Merry looked at Pippin with disbelief eyes, "well that rules you out Pip."

At first, the smallest hobbit nodded in agreement before realizing what Merry had said. I shook my head at them and reconnected my gaze to Lord Elrond and waited. With every fiber I had hoped, he would not push the Grey Haven issue. "Ten companions…so be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring!" Lord Elrond said, and I closed my eyes with relief.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin inquired. I think I lost my jaw.

This… this felt right yet so wrong. To stand next to those who I depend on and them depend on me as we protect Frodo. Frodo… he would be my main objective. Until this was over, I will have a close eye on him and even sacrifice my life from this brave hobbit. My hand reached out to him as I placed it on his shoulder. He looked up at me expectedly as I nodded at him. Somehow... he understood and I dropped my hand back to my side. Strangely I felt someone stare at me. My eyes jump to Boromir who looked at Lord Elrond… If anyone, I expected it to be him with his furious eyes instead my eyes jump to Legolas. Who stood a full head higher than my own as his blue eyes stared down, as if he tried to understand me. Swiftly, I looked away… This might be harder than I anticipated.

"Very well. You will depart in one week's time. Until them prepare for your journey. The council is dismissed." Lord Elrond said, his tone final. I breathed heavily when Aragorn placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked to him and I saw the steadiness in his eyes. Almost urging me to remain strong. I nodded my head and offered a smile. Lord Elrond dismissal had everything leave the council chamber. The race filed out together as they did when they entered. Once all left, the fellowship started to leave one by one. I followed by Aragorn until he and Legolas walked elsewhere. Once I left the chambers, I walked straight toward my room unaware of another until Elladan came to my side. The elf matched my speed and his face was surprisingly stone. Gently his fingers wrapped around my slender arm as he inquired, "Why are you going?"

The brotherly tone came out as I suddenly halted. I looked up at his rare harden face. "You know why."

My eyebrow rose to his question. He had always known, why ask question. I turned myself toward him and titled my head to the side. "I do why, but why?" He pushed as he turned away. Concern filled his every word. He struggled with the idea of my acceptance to whatever death. I knew he wanted me to fight but after thirty-nine years, my willpower had decayed.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, to assure him as he kept his back to me. "Elladan." My voice uttered into the silence, almost broken with emotion. "I must. I thought you knew that."

"I did." He turned to me, his expression absolutely gentle but eyes begged. "Now that all is coming to past… I am struggling with it."

I placed a comforting hand on his cheek as I offered his a gentle smile. My heart warmed to his concern. Over the years, I grew to love Elladan as brother and a close friend. He had accepted me since the start whereas others where a little wary. Even when I did want him to be there, he always was. Now, I will leave him behind. My heart clenched tightly to that realization. After Rivendell, I may never see him again. In the mist of our conversation, a strange wave of tiredness came over me and I swiftly tried shook it off. As if my life depended on it, I embraced him into a tight hug. "I am too, but all things but come to an end."

Elladan pulled away from me and cupped my face with his soft hands, "Here I am worried about how I am struggling with it I did not consider your feelings. Forgive me, my dearest Amelia. My beloved sister."

My eyes brimmed with tears for this was the first time he ever considered me a sister; no less called me it. He dropped his hands to his side and offered that impish smile, "There's nothing to forgive, Elladan."

As we stood there, I felt myself utter weary, more than before. My eyes began to droop. Cringing to the calls of sleep, I rubbed my eyes tried to fight it. Blinked several time to be rid of dark spots. "Amelia?" I heard Elladan inquire with concern. My eyes went to his concerned one as my head began to swirl in a wheel. My body slowly felt like jelly and everything became suddenly heavy. "Amelia?"

"E-Elladan." I tried to mutter but it was barely a whisper. My hand went to my forehead and before I knew it collapsed into dark with Elladan's frantic voice fading into the darkness.

* * *

To be continued...

Phew! That was a long chapter! 10,000 words! whoop whoop. I think I deserve some reviews, eh? Lol. I apologize for any grammar mistake. I rushed through this chapter because I am move this weekend. It might be a while before I can update again. I will ASAP. Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review!

**Reviews from the last chapter**

**ellenfp**: Thank you for your review! I kept the council pretty the same. But added only Amelia thoughts through out the scene until the end. But things will get more interesting in the next chapter.

**piccolover22: **Thank you for you review. I know, I know. Lord Elrond should know but his love for Amelia really makes it difficult. But as you can see, or should I say read, he had accepted it at last. They will exchange some words in the next chapter, thought!

**DeLacus: **Thank you for your review. No need to be sorry, I truly appreciate your kind words. You bring a tear to the eye, sniff sniff. Would you have a tissue by any chance? Anyway, thank you! You are very sweet that I would hug right now, if i could!

**Keritiger:** Thank you, having the backstory for Amelia was my plan all along, brahaha! But anyways, thank you for your comment. I'll try not to disappoint you further down the road! Looking forward from hearing you again!

SiobhansPassion: I completely understand. I don't like waiting for chapter after chapter either. But I am happy you're willing to wait for me. I'll deliver ASAP! Thank you for your review. I made him a little more stubborn than usual, mainly because he sort-of adopted Amelia into his house and family. He is stubborn because he wants to send her to the Grey Havens.

mandiecandie: Thank you for your review. In this chapter is small little meeting but not full out conversation. I am trying to set the mood 'wiggling eyebrows', but they will soon, very soon.

Thank you again for the reviews, followers and favorite! You all make me feel so fluffy and swishy inside! Until next time!


	6. Nalana

**Title: The Road Unknown **

**Author's note: **_  
_

Hi everyone! Its be awhile since I've updated. Sorry for the delay. Moving across over 1000 miles in a car and then get settled in is such a drag! Phew! finally thats over. Anyways here is my next installment and thank you for you patients. I hope you enjoy and Ill try to be fast for the next chapter!

**Rated: M** - There _**might**_ be adult themes, I am still a bit unsure if I want to add any lemons or lime but there will be indicated. Outside of that it will be **considered rated T**. No foul language but detail violence. You will be warn ahead of time if either adult theme or detail violence will be in the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Block Letters: **Nalana's thoughts (Read second chance at another life to understand)

_"Italic letters"_: The elvish language because I am to lazy to research that fable language.

_Italic letters: Sauron's voice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Declaim:** As you should probably know that I am not Tolkien. I do not own the LOTR, although I wish I did, but I don't. So I am declaim for all chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Nalana**

_In place that I have not seen in over a decade, the familiar feeling of drifting and yet steady grew. The hazy and mysterious landscape brought back memories. Memories that I've almost forgotten. I walked across a meadow with flowers that reached to my hip. My fingers brushed against the tips of the wild flowers while I walked aimlessly for the one who called me here. Fog swirled around the meadow as a barrier, blocking everything from the wall beyond. From right to left, I searched. I walked further into the meadow, with only silence. No birds chirped, bugs or even the sounds of the wind. Utter silence until my sensitive ears picked up sounds of a distance harp. It was a familiar tone the forced a small smile on my lips. I turned in place, wondering where it could be from. Quickly I started to walked to the right, following the sounds as it grew louder and louder. The melody was soft like echoing waves from the ocean. I pushed back some tall flowers that laid in my path to reveal Nalana in the clearing. She sat on a stool with the harp on her side. A sight of elegance and serenity. Her long ebony locks piled in her lap and she had her eyes closed. Gently her hands flowed across the string with such elegant movements._

_Over the last three decades, Nalana weaned away from pulling me into dreams. It was rare to see her here, for I relied heavy on her voice to guide me. I walked closer to her and even though she did not turn to me, I knew she was aware of my presence. She continued to play her harp with out so much of a slip up. Why would Nalana bring me here after such time?_

_My heart sunk as anticipation filled me. The memories from the council when Sauron's voice was heard, I still can recall the darkness that swept over me. Usually in such of an event, Nalana protected me like a blanket that would prevent Sauron from drawing near. But…. In the council, he was so close that I could I wither. Where was Nalana in my time of need? My mind raced as I felt eerie change of events will occur. One that will burden my shoulders more._

_"Calm your mind, Amelia." Nalana demanded gently, without so much of a glance. Her fingers moved faster to the climate of the melody then slowly reduced until one note lingered in the distance. The music was over and Nalana's hands dropped to her lap. Drawn closer to her with curiosity as Nalana's turned to me, "You finally found your task."_

_My eyes dropped to the ground and with a hard swallow as I draw closer to her. My task… I thought I would be the ring bearer but… I was not strong enough to resist the tantalizing whispers of the dark lord. Was that not why Nalana brought me here? I wondered. Have I failed long before my task had begun? My lips pursed into a tight line for I yearned for the truth. I looked up at Nalana who rose from the stool to stand in front of me. I hesitantly inquired with an uncertain voice, "I would not be taking the ring to Mordor. I thought… you wanted me to carry the ring?"_

_"I did." Nalana replied bluntly and swifter than I'd hoped. It was like a snap._

_I pursed my lips for disappointment filled me. All that hard work down the drainpipe. "I'm sorry." My voice was barely a whisper, full of emotion that I hoped to lock away._

_"Amelia." Nalana began, captured my attention instantly, "Indeed I had hoped you would be resilient enough to the ring since I pulled you from Earth. Worry not. Not even I can change the course of the future. Frodo was meant to be the ring bearer. It is your task to protect him."_

_I nodded my head in comprehension and my mind lingered to the small hobbit that held the fate of the world in his tiny hand. A small creature that could not defend himself but destroy the greatest evil that this world had ever faced. Ironic…. Now the road was set and the fellowship was made but… doubt lingered in the back of my mind. Uncertain of my role, I inquired doubtfully, "I must ask. How would my being here change anything? Your plans of me carrying the ring were futile. Frodo has many well trained… guardians to protect him. I don't see how I can make such a large difference now."_

_"Doubting now after thirty nine years?" Nalana snapped, her voice deepened in a reprimand voice and her eyes narrowed. I flinched at her forcefulness. "Self-doubt must be left behind. How can you protect someone if you're to worried about self-worthiness?"_

_Being scolded like a child forced my hand to clenched tightly into a tight fist. Anger boiled to the sting behind the Nalana's truth. "Fine." I barked back defensively, tempting to control my emotion. "Consider it gone."_

_"Good. There is no room for doubt. This path is not a training game. You must be physically and mentally ready. The unknown is your great advisory by far." Nalana said firmly, her eyes harden and her voice tight. "Protect Frodo… He is the only one who can destroy the ring."_

_"I understand." I uttered silently, as my anger started to dissipate into sheer determination._

_"One more thing, Amelia." Nalana began in a soft voice, "Isildur's heir, Aragon son of Arathorn… he has an important task.. to take the throne of Gondor…"_

_I immediately cut her off, "He does not want it."_

_Nalana looked to me with a questionable gaze as if she was thinking deeply. "Desire was never an option. He must chose to rise above the evil or fail with all that left of his kin." Her voice tailed off as her words were heavy. Quickly her eye released mine and I exhaled a deep breath that I did not know I held. "He will need your guidance before the end. Your friendship with him would help him with this task. He will turn to you."_

_I felt a sense of responsibility swell in my chest. To protect Frodo and guide Aragorn to the right place. My two main responsibilities will dictate my every move and thought. My hands clenched tightly as my heart hardened. "I will do as you ask." I agreed softly without so much of a tremble or uncertainly lingering in my voice._

_Nalana's lips slightly twitch to a smile but faded swiftly. Her eyes swelled with what I would assume to be pride. It was strange… In mist of our conversation I felt as if Nalana was giving me a list. A list to do on my own... without her. My eyebrows furrowed suspiciously and something lingered behind her reasons, which led me to question suspiciously, "For some reason I fell like you are hiding something from me."_

_My eyes narrowed on Nalana's sudden surprised face, which disappeared swiftly behind her mask. Why hide things now after so long and after a friendship. What did Nalana conceal from me. This question only brought me to another, "Why did you abandoned me at the council? I could almost feel Sauron."_

_Nalana regarded me with a prolonged gaze and deeply frowning. Alarm thrust through me along with a shiver down my spine. Its as if I could hear her mind turning with unknown reasons. I knew she would be careful with what she said next. "Amelia…" She began, her voice quiet and strained that were mixed between sorrow and apprehension. My lips parted suddenly as my heart dropped with anticipation. Her demeanor changed dramatically from upright to solemn. "I am… withering away."_

_A delicate eyebrow rose on my face for I was clouded with confusion. Denial blocked me from the open truth that I refused to accept. "No…w-what?... What do you mean by withering away." I managed to choke out between shocked stuttering._

_"I am weakened." Nalana bluntly answered, her voice lowering dramatically. A bucket of cold water hit me with knives and sharp bites. I yearned for the denial that was slowly faded from me. "I did not believe I would survive this long in the void. Sauron had grown stronger as I've grown weaker. I do not have the strength to continue."_

_My hands shook as my knees were started to become weak. The reality was cruel and denial was kind. I whispered against it all, "No…"_

_"I am fading between life and death. I can no move on until the ring is destroyed. My soul is bounded by it's fate." Nalana explained further, her voice soft almost pleading for comprehension._

_"You can't. Nalana, I need you." I swallowed back to the fear of being alone. My head shook, refused to believe what Nalana said. Angrily, I turned from her with my hands tightening into an iron fist. Panic impregnated heavily in my chest with much uncertainty and loneness. If I could cry in this realm, I would . I began again, forcefully controlled and attempted to hid the tremble in my voice, "You brought me here. You promised to be with me until the end. Now…."_

_I barely breathed as I trailed off. My lip curled and my teeth grinded to the boiling anger that rose. Without warning, I turned to Nalana infuriated, "You cannot do this." My voice roused into a shrill wail and the fog that surrounded the clearing began to change to a darker hue with lighting suddenly striking the ground._

_Nalana was unfazed by the change of the atmosphere as she started calmly, "Sauron's powers are too great. The darkness is making it difficult to remain, Amelia." My head shook, refusing to believe her words. Slowly, Nalana approached me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I brought you here because I have faith in you. Elves would have been my first choice but most of them accept death and move on. Men in this world hold to much greed and anger when they pass on. I went to your world seeking. I chose you because you are compassionate, determined and… humble. You would not allow the abilities to cloud your judgment. I knew you wouldn't become arrogant. I chose you because no matter how tempting the ring is, you will always turn away. I trust you."_

_"I turn away because you tell me too." I shouted in contempt._

_Nalana sighed and her hand slid off my shoulder and her voice tightened with resolve, "You are strong, Amelia. You rely too much on me when you are capable. I will not be there on your journey. Trust your instincts and listen. Always be mindful."_

_There was no change in this. My denial had faded into the brutal reality. The reality of being alone on this hard journey to guide Aragorn and protect the ring bearer, even if it claimed my life. I did not fear death nor the darkness. But I did fear of being useless in my greatest need. In those moments, Nalana would be there to guide me down the right path. There was so much that I do not know. Anger lingered in my chest as my mind turned with twisted thoughts. I looked up at Nalana and said with as much control as possible beneath my furious emotions, "First you bring me here, then you tell me I will die in the end and now I am to be alone."_

_"This is not to the best fate, I know. The Valor and Eru know of your struggle." Nalana murmured calmly, her sympathy swelled in her eyes but that alone made me even more furious._

_I turned from her and let out a deep breath through my noses. "Are you certain that.. I will die?"_

_Silence filled the clearing as I waited for an answer. None of the less, either way it could not fill the void that burned in my chest. "The odds are not in your favor. If you are to survive, it will be by the grace of the Valor and Eru."_

_"I thought you can no move one into the Hall of mondos?" I asked suspiciously as I turned to her._

_"I can't go to the Hall of Mondos. I will linger between life and death as a faded essences. My mind will not be strong to communicate with you. Only by destroying the ring… I can rest to the Halls of Mondos. Must you understand, I am bounded by the fate of ring." She explained fully, much sorrow lingered in her voice, "It's a fate worse than death."_

_My lips parted when a sudden sympathy washed through me. The realization that Nalana suffering would be worse than to fight along side of the fellowship. She would be trapped in a void, never able to move on and be with her departed kin, whilst the ring endured. Her fated rested on the ring, which rested on Frodo that in turned rest on me to protect Frodo. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before opening my eyelids to stare directly at Nalana, "I will… I promise I will let you rest."_

_Nalana gazed back, her eyes warm with much appreciation. The corner of her lips twisted up into a soft smile. Within seconds the fog in the far distance calmed and slowly descended across the clearing. It slowly covered all the flowers until it reached us. Nalana started to fade, her body became transparent and her white essence dissipated. Silence filled me as Nalana's silhloute was outlined by a white glow and suddenly it faded complete. Her voice nor her essence endured with me…_

* * *

My eyes snapped opened to be invaded by a bright light and I shot out of my bed with my sheets flying off. I inhaled deeply, my lung expanded for I held my breath for to long. My chest rose and fell rapidly as my eyes scanned my surrounding. The clearing faded to reveal the healing house of Lord Elrond. My action made Lord Elrond, who sat at in a nearby chair with a book in his hands, jump in surprise. Lord Elrond came to the bed and sat on the edge at his placed his hands on my shoulders. "Amelia?"

My eyes burned from salt tears that brimmed over my blue eyes. A single tear escaped from the corner of my eye and trailed down my check, which became captured by Elrond. Slowly reality set in and the truth of Nalana's confess was real. Her essence had faded from me and left me naked from her protection. I felt exposed to the dangerous of the physical realm. Hesitantly, I drawn up my gaze to meet the concern eyes of Lord Elrond. Another tear fell from my other eye. My heart ached for my lost friend. Instantly without warning, I hugged Lord Elrond in a tight embrace as I whimpred into his shoulder.

"Pray tell, what has you in such distraught?" Lord Elrond commanded in a soft yet firm tone, yearned for the truth of my escaping tears. I refused to left go of him as he began to stroke my hair comfortingly.

I sniffed and pulled from Lord Erond to look at him through my blurred vision. "Its Nalana… She… she is gone." I managed to choke out between my heavy tone and tight throat. My lips pursed into a tight line and I closed my eyes to willed my aching heart to decease.

I felt Lord Elrond's hands clasped on my face to force me to look up at him. "Explain what you mean, young one."

With all my efforts, I reopened my eyes and hate feeling weak and expose in front of my foster father. I swallowed hard and started, "Her soul had faded as Sauron grows stronger. She can only be freed by the destruction of the ring." I confessed in a strained voice that's mixed with sorrow. "My task had become personal. Nothing will barren me from this."

Lord Elrond gazed at me despondently, as if he hoped I would not continue with my task. However within in his gaze, there was comprehension and acceptance.

* * *

I walked out from the house of the healing, felt distraught and the sting of pain lingered in my heart. Set out to my room when I founded myself in the garden, sought out solace. Nalana… she was on my mind, unbending. The very thought of my dear friend suffering in the void gave me bumps on my arms. A chill ran down my spine. I stood in front of the fountain, unmoving and stare non-observantly. My mind wondered to Frodo who most likely in a similar predicament as me. The fear and the unknown was enough to drive anyone over the edge. I was curious to know how he was handling his dilemma. Curious enough, to sought him out. Swiftly, I turned from the fountiain in hopes to sought out the small hobbit when unexpextedly, there stood Gandalf.

My sensitive did not hear his approach nor his heavy breathing. Was I so deep in my thoughts that I became unaware of my surroundings? Gandalf stare at me with those grey eyes that knowing and full of gleam. Before he thought of me rude, I offered a small smile. "Hello, my dear." He uttered into the silence that swelled in the mist of us. He took a step near me and inquired gently, "Would you walk with this old man?"

"Of course Gandalf." I complied, with a curious eyebrow arched. With ease, I took a step close to him and offered an arm to walk around the garden. My ears picked up his heavy robe dragged across the stone trail. I wondered to this untimely request for Gandalf never wasted time.

"You gave many a scare after when you were in the healing house." Gandalf announced, his voice was quiet but grounded. I matched my pace to his speed as we walked around slowly with no intruders in sight.

I aburtly stopped in my track to stare in disbelief at Gandalf. I whispered furiously with a hint of humiliation lingered in my voice, "Everyone knows?"

"Worry no for the human or dwarves but the elves do." He confessed, regarded me with a soft gaze with amusement that lingered in his grey orbs. His eyebrows rose with delight but became dramatically serious as he changed his tone, "I am thankful you decided to aid this cause. Your skills in archery and healing would be useful but I also fear for you."

The sounds of appreciation swelled my heart along with a smile until his confessed his worries for my safety. My eyes knit together in confusion as I tilted my head to the side. Gandalf grew silent as he looked to the side non-observantly. I waited for him to continued but I was left in silence. "Gandalf?" I inquired, instantly captured his attention.

His eyes snapped to me, they held concern yet warning. "You must keep your secret." Gandalf whispered deeply, his hands clasped over mine. His voice slowly lowered as he continued, "No one but Aragorn and I must know about you within the fellowship. Very few know of your true identity even Saruman…"

My eyebrows furrowed slightly but I understood him. When I first met Saruman he was on the side of good until he became twisted with darkness and allowed himself became tainted by the evil that lurked in this realm. To keep myself a secret was important for my survival. I did not think of this problem until now… now that Nalana was not here to give me reassurance. With a deep inward sigh, I brushed my hand through my ebony locks. I inquired with a hallow tone, "How dangerous is he to me?"

"Do not underestimate Saruman for his treachery had yet to be finished. It grows each passing day. I have no doubt Sauron is aware of you. It would be prudent to send you across the sea but you have a role to finish." Gandalf whispered, his fear was laced in his words until his constricted my heart. His hand squeezed mine gently. "Sauron survived because his spirit is bounded to the ring just as you are bounded to this body."

My eyebrows furrowed deeper to his cryptic talk. My mind tried to wrap about this concept of his statement but I was left empty. I shook my head slightly and opened to mouth, "Are you saying that we alike."

"Alike and yet different." Gandalf said slowly, to make me understand the difference, "He bounded by darkness as you were bounded by good. He will seek to your destruction and Nalana."

To the name of Nalana, I dropped my eyes to my hand sorrowful. My heart became heavy as I hesitantly looked up at him with a tender gaze. I confessed with a strained voice, "Nalana is gone."

"Gone? How?" Gandalf inquired, truly surprised.

" She was weakened by Sauron and now she lingers in the void." I explained sadly. A thin line developed on the old man's for this news. He actually seemed sad to this change of event which led me to my next question, "Did you know her, Gandalf."

"Only by reputation. Nalana was a the daughter of one of the Valor. Very special person with much healing powers and wisdom that she passed some onto you. Her death was tragic." Gandalf said softly, his eyes dropped from mind to be in deep thought. This news was strange to me. I hardly inquired of Nalana's past because she grew sorrowful. A daughter of the Valor? A very special person? My lips formed a tight line as my determination hardened. I yearned to free her from the void.

Suddenly my surprise, Gandalf grabbed both of my hands along with my attention. I stared in his gentle eyes as he whispered urgently, "I urge you… Take care for the evil that is here. You are vulnerable without Nalana, you must rely on your own strength."

"I don't understand."

"You are bounded by a force of good." He began as I hung on his every word like its the very air. "Even if Sauron has the ring, you are a threat to him because of the light you carry. He will fear you."

I blinked to this new realization and swallowed hard. Sauron might attempted to bury me before the end. "I understand."

"Keep yourself safe and secret." He whispered gently, as his voice trailed off into silence. He gave me a gentle squeeze before he released me and started to leave the garden. I stood there as he left from my sight. My legs became weak and my heart heavy. With a deep sigh, I yearned to find solitude in my room while I had it.

* * *

To be continued...

Sniff sniff, Nalana is gone. This was more of a filler chapter. The next one is when the fellowship leaves Rivendell! Whoop Whoop!

**Reviews from the last chapter**

Fyre Nightshayde: Thank you for your review and comment. I know I need more proof reading. Ill go back and find my mistakes. Thank you for you criticism, it all help improvement!

AbigailPeters: Thank you for you review. There will be some awkwardness and some tension coming up in the next few chapters! So stay tuned!

**DeLacus: **Thank you for the virtual hugs and tissue, it was needed. lol. Thank you for your review!

Thank you again for the reviews, followers and favorite! You all make me feel so fluffy and swishy inside! Until next time!


	7. The Last Time for Good Byes

**Title: The Road Unknown**

**Author's note: **_  
_

Thank you everyone for the reviews, followers and favorite. Sorry for the delay. My chapters will be coming slowly but they'll come none of the less!

**Rated: M** - There _**might**_ be adult themes, I am still a bit unsure if I want to add any lemons or lime but there will be indicated. Outside of that it will be**considered rated T**. No foul language but detail violence. You will be warn ahead of time if either adult theme or detail violence will be in the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Block Letters: **Nalana's thoughts (Read second chance at another life to understand)

_"Italic letters"_: The elvish language because I am to lazy to research that fable language.

_Italic letters: Sauron's voice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Declaim:** As you should probably know that I am not Tolkien. I do not own the LOTR, although I wish I did, but I don't. So I am declaim for all chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Last Time for Good Byes**

Two days prior for the journey, a feast was presented in honor of the Fellowship. In a short amount of time, food was prepared in the great hall with music and wine. The cooks were stressed from the short notice and the servers were strained from the diversity that lingered in one room. A blend of dwarves, hobbits, men and elves in a hall was… interesting. Tables were full of different type of famous dishes from the guest's hometown. Wines were imported. Chandeliers with candles hung above with elvish design and painted ceilings. Stone tables assigned to race outlined the marble dance floor. Several statues of beautiful elvish woman with their dresses fanned out, sprawled across the hall.

Only few guest sat at their tables while others mingled around to greet their host. The elves provided gentle music of flutes and harps. The dwarves often complained aboout the soft songs and craved for an upbeat tempo. The men were all across the hall, started up a conversation with elves. Wine was past out to every hand available. It wasn't long until most of the guest were influenced and started to talk loudly above the music and endless chatter.

I came to the feast in my blue leather attire, not wanted to give our _guest_ a different image of me. It was hard enough to know that Boromir disapproved with my joining the Fellowship. I wanted to be viewed as a warrior and not as a fair maiden, as Boromir had phrased it. I passed through the arch entrance where there was loud music and chatter of different languages. My eyes scanned the premises in search of a friend or familiar face. Slowly, I made my way through the crowds as I felt the sexist stares of the men. The dwarves were more curious, if anything. With my head high, I passed by the men without so much of a glance. I felt their gaze burned into my back as if I could read their bitter minds. Anxiety grew in my chest but I was determined to overcome it.

Confronted by stranger after stranger. None were recognizable until in the far corner, I noticed Aragorn. A smile grew on my lip for he was at least here. He appeared to be in a conversation with someone who was clearly blocked by strangers. When I moved toward him several other elves began to shift to the side to reveal Legolas. I had expected Arwen. Instantly I stopped in my track as my heart constricted. I wanted to avoid him as much as possible. I swallowed hard and turned to find another familiar face. In the distance, there were the hobbits. Pippin and Merry drank eager and spoke loudly over the crowd. Sam sat next to Frodo, with a mug in his small hand and quiet as ever. Frodo was pulled into a long conversation with Gloin. By the look on Frodo's face, he tried to seem interested by truly wasn't.

"Amelia!" I heard from Pippin who was clearly under the influence. Him and Merry trotted their way toward me with full mugs in their hands. They paid no mind to the legs that they bumped into. A small smile developed on my lips to the sight of them. My darkened mind had already lifted and I forgotten all the glares. "There you are. We were wondering whether or not you'd come." Pippin said with a slight slurred voice, smiled widely with his shaggy hair bouncing with his drunken movements.

Merry smiled up at me before he took a swig of his mug. Wine dripped out from the corners of his lips. After he finished his mug, he shivered to the strong taste of wine. Perhaps giving wine to these two was not the best idea. However, they were truly amusing under the influence, like children who ate too much sugar. Merry glanced up at me and said, "You ought to try this wine!"

"Yes!" Pippin chimed in a cherry voice that only forced Merry to chuckle loudly. "Its elvish wine."

Somehow, I suspect they wanted me to be over joyed with that small piece of information. As if they almost forgotten that I was an elf myself. I smiled and shook my head to their silliness. I murmured softly, "I have tasted it before."

Pippin furrowed his eyebrows momentarily before his eye widen with realization, "Oh right!" He laughed at himself before he offered, "Would you drink with us?"

I shook my in a decline, and tried to ignore the disappointed look on Pippin's face. "You are kind, but I have no desire for wine tonight." I offered an explanation with much delight in my voice.

"No?" Pippin inquired with a deflated voice as his face fell. I suspected these two hoped I would join their merry bandwagon. As hard as it was, I was unable to stop myself from grinning at this hobbit's sad face.

"Why not, Amelia?" Merry asked curiously.

That would be a good question, surely I should have a true reason but there weren't any. If I was being honest with myself. I smiled softly at Merry and replied with a logical reason, "I am not thirsty." My eyes instantly snapped to Pippin who took a full swig of the wine, which made me feel concern. That little hobbit would not be able to contain that amount of alcohol in his tiny body. "You ought to drink that elvish wine slowly, Pippin."

My advise was ignored when they called to have their wine refilled. The oblivious she-elf poured from the clear pitcher. When she tried to only fill half of their mugs. The hobbits demanded more with fits of giggles. Fear grew in my chest as the wine nearly filled to the rims, "That's enough, Lania." I advised the young elf who glanced up at me and nodded. "_Do not serve them more wine for the remainder of the night."_ I said softly to her in elvish. She simply smiled and moved along.

"Wait…" Merry called for the elf who continued on her way, "Are you sure you do not want some wine."

"No, Merry." I said repeated.

"Ah, then if you are not perched." Merry began boldly and paused to gulp down some wine and continued to ask, "Would the Lady of Rivendell honor me with a dance?" Merry attempted to bow but he was heavy under the influence that caused him to stumble. Pippin laughed and stabled his intoxicated friend. A wide smile grew on my lips to the idea.

"Yeah, me too." Pippin chimed in merrily.

"Not with the both of us." Merry scolded in a slurred voice.

My smile grew wider to their bicker as I immediately came forward and grabbed their free small hands. "Why ever not, Merry?" I inquired as I stared to pull them to the dance floor, far away from the dancing couple. "We ought to get a move on, yes?"

"Yes!" Merry shouted enthusiastically as he trailed behind me.

"Yes! Lets go dance." Pippin exclaimed.

The music suddenly changed to an upbeat tempo. The elves danced gracefully with much pleasure. I pulled the two hobbits toward the corner for their safety as well as others. Under the influence and dancing people, this may have not been the best idea. However this would keep them occupied from drinking too fast. With one hobbit on each hand, Merry and Pippin turned and sang loudly around me. I laughed to their silliness as they attempted to balance their mugs full of wine while dancing eagerly. They danced differently from the crowd; they lifted their legs high in the air and circled me. Every few minutes I would turn them one at a time, circling widely for their benefit.

"Turn Pippin." Merry exclaimed between chuckles when Pippin struggled to get his feet right.

"I am turning, Merry!" Pippin shouted back after his turn he looked up at me, "Oh! We are supposed to dip you!"

I laughed deeply, almost made my stomach cramp. The very idea scared the wits out of me. I said with a wide smile, "I don't think you can dip me, my dear Pippin. I would surely hit me head."

"She is too tall for us." Merry explained to Pippin and then glanced down at his mug. "Oh dear, my wine is gone."

Pippin suddenly turned from me, his eyes searched for a particular person, "There! That person is serving wine."

Merry followed Pippin pointed finger and between the tall heads, he noticed a male elf that carried a clear pitcher of wine. He smiled widely and nodded to Pippin. Before I could object, the two started to run off into the dance floors, dodged the dancing characters gracefully. I shook my head and sighed. It was a full time job to keep those two in check. In the short distance, I heard a deep chuckle from Gandalf. I turned toward Gandalf who approached me from the side. His smile was mischievous as if he understood what it was like to handle those two hobbits.

"Hobbits." He simply said as he came to stand next to me as we gazed out at the crowds. "Troublemaker those two are. Always full of surprises."

I smiled as I watched from a distance as the hobbits had their mugs full of wine again. Elrohir and Lord Elrond became suddenly worried to the amount of wine those two gulped down. Worried enough to band wine from them for the rest of the night. I shook my head as the hobbit did their famous Green Dragon dance, instantly grabbing the attention of the room. They raced to see who drank the fastest followed by an argument who won the drinking game. Gandalf chuckled softly and suddenly inquired, "You are worried about the day after tomorrow?"

It was more of a statement than a question. What's not to be worried about? Danger? Adventure? Other things that I rather not think about. With a deep sigh, I turned to Gandalf's knowing gaze. It's as if he could read me like an open book. I pursed my lips and responded in a whisper, "Yes. Much of these day have been on my mind."

When I turned away to watch the hobbits try to acquire more wine, Gandalf exhaled deeply before he murmured, "Everything comes together for a purpose. What is meant to happen will happen. Do not concern yourself this night of what tomorrow will hold. Enjoy the feast for the day after tomorrow our journey begins."

I turned to Gandalf as he placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder and a gave me a firm look that said, 'be strong.' I nodded my head in comprehension and offered what little smile I could muster. Gandalf began to move away into the crowd when the two hobbits started to be a hassle. From a distance, I heard Gandalf murmur with irritation, "Hobbits." He assisted another elf with escorting the hobbits to their room. I could not help but smile at their _enthusiasm_ for the elvish wine.

"Enjoying your night, my lady." I heard from my other side. Swiftly, I turned my head toward Boromir who stood with a glass in his hand. He stood upright and his face hard. Internally, I groaned to the sight and with a deep sigh, I knew I would have to charm him with my elvish wits. Lord Elrond would prefer no scuffles, especially amongst the fellowship. Grimacing to this future conversation, I straightened myself and refused any opening for any low blows to my pride.

"Indeed, it's a lovely night for the last feast before the journey." I said diplomatically, my voice kind yet firm. My fingers began to fidget in front of my stomach and I subconsciously shifted side to side. When I looked away to stare amongst the crowd, I inquired uninterestedly, "What of you?"

"I would agree." Boromir agreed as he came closer and faced the crowd as I did. I shifted to the side to keep a slight distance between us. "I must speak my mind, Lady Amelia." He began in soft tone that instantly caught my attention. I peered at him from the corner of my eye. My eyes narrowed slightly, mentally prepared myself for any inconvenience on his part, "At the council, I meant no offence. It was not my intention to embarrass you in front of your peers."

I slowly turned my head toward him, like cat that elegantly moved toward it's prey. Boromir stepped on dangerous grounds. He had the nerve to believe that he embarrassed me in front of some sexist men and dwarves that soon wither with age and be nothing but a blink in my eye! No matter how unaware he was of my growing glare, Boromir continued as he stared at the crowds, "I only sought to protect you."

"Protect me?" I repeated in a low hiss which instantly capture my '_knight and shining armor'_ attentions. My eyes hardened and my chest suddenly fumed with irritation. As if I needed his protection. I trained with Glorfindel when this…. Man was conceived. I regarded him with narrowed eyes and icy glare that warned him to speak no more, "I have been fighting long before you were thought of. Do not presume to know how to protect me Boromir son of Denerthar."

He was surprised by my sudden change of behavior and even took a step back. I noticed a shifted in his glove from when his hand tightened around the glass. His muscle tensed up to his shoulder and a small vein grew on his temple. Thin lips pursed as he struggled to swallow hard and sighed deeply through his nose. "My lady…"

"No, you will not say no more." I said firmly and I turned away from my soon-to-be companion. As fast as my feet can take me, I strived for the arch exited. My dress swayed with my swift movements. With my head held high, I took my exit but not before I felt someone watching my intently. The gaze was like fire on my skin. Suddenly, I looked over my shoulder to the far end of the room. My eye instantly locked onto another pair of blue eyes. The eyes of Legolas.

I froze, compelled to turn into a statue. He searched for something, somewhere deep in the window of my eyes. Did he hear my conversation with Boromir? Of course he did, he was in fact an elf. I suddenly felt mortified for my swift tongue. It was not my intention to be cruel, especially not in front of an audience. Before I could turn, Legolas turned from me and with a sigh, I took my leave. Once I reached to the garden, I heard swift by light feet from behind followed by a reprimand voice, "That was unkind Amelia."

Elrohir uttered in the dead of the silence. I came to a stop and turned to him. My lips formed into a thin line as I clenched my hands into a tight fist. Eyes narrowed on Elrohir as I tried to keep my temper in check, "I was unkind?" I inquired in a low and haunting voice that challenged him, "Tell me Elrohir… have you been judged for your gender?"

"Amelia…"

"Or perhaps degraded with glares. Not lets forget I am baggage and only meant to bare children or keep a bed warm. Do not tell me I was unkind. I was in fact _very_ kind to him." With that I swiftly turned from him before he could utter another word. I nearly jogged to my room. Through the empty gardens and halls, I went to my room and sought for the solace. My door slammed shut as I rested my forehead on the wood door and inhaled deeply in hopes to relieve the pressure that escalated, threaten to surface. A soft sob escaped through my lips. My mind wondered to tonight events then to the future events of the journey ahead. Nalana… the idea of her suffering in the void….

I breathed deeply and tried to keep my emotion leveled. There was only two days left and I must focus. The journey ahead had no room for mistakes or mental breakdowns. Tonight I would rest and face the monsters that lingered in the back of my mind before I journey across the treacherous lands.

A suddenly knock came to the door. Surprised and then scolded at myself for not detected those footsteps. With a groan, I turned away from the door and I uttered, "Go away Elrohir."

"This is not Elohir." I froze, my eyes widened slightly to that voice.

I turned toward the door and frightened to open it. However it was rude not too. I opened the wooden door to find Legolas. He stood patiently and his eyes locked onto mine. I inquired coolly, "Yes?"

He held out his hand and opened his fingers to reveal a trinket that was supposed to be in my hair. My hand instantly went to my tie on the top of my head and true enough the trinket was missing. Slightly embarrassed from not knowing that it fell out of my hair. It must have been when I danced with the hobbits or when I almost ran to my room. But why make an effort to return it? With a swallow, I mustered a coy smile, "Thank you, Prince Legolas."

I reached out to retrieve. When my bare finger gently brushed against his, I felt a shock like a surge of electricity. I removed my hand, just as fast as he did. Did he felt that too? My heartbeat too fast for my liking, especially when he can hear it. Those blue eyes became unreadable, locked behind walls. He nodded his head and seemed eager to leave. Before another word was spoken, he left from my sight. I closed the door, confused on what just happened.

* * *

The morning after, most of the guest experience 'hangovers' and remained in their rooms. Elves had always drank with caution in front of guest. It was well known that elvish wine was meant to drink slowly and not rashly. Many married elves took the wine to their rooms for night. The mess from last night was as if it never happened. The servant had cleaned up the halls and other messes around Rivendell. I walked across the garden slowly, avoided the hustling elves. Dwarves, all except Gimli would leave by noon and the men by night. Elves of Mirkwood would take their leave tomorrow without their prince. Most of the fellowship was asleep at this hour, all except Legolas, who was in conference with Lord Elrond. It's been three hours since I noticed Legolas go to Lord Elrond quarters. Curiously beckoned me to wonder what they had to talk about. As much as I desired to eavesdrop, I remember well of my last attempt to eavesdrop. It was best not to find trouble where it can be easily spotted. Instead, I went to the stables to find a familiar friend.

Nerro nickered loudly to my presence as he paced in his stall, eager for my attention. I smiled to his enthusiasm. He rushed to the gate, breathed heavily with fog exhaled from his large nostrils. I softly caressed his neck and offered him a red apple. His flabby lips brushed against my skin before his took the apple from my hand. Gently I went back to caressing his side with dirt flying off. After he swallowed the apple, I cupped his head in the crook of my arm and whispered elvish in his ear, "_Remain here, Nerro for tomorrow I leave for Mordor." _He nickered angrily and stomped his left hoof on the soft ground. His tail swooshed side to side. A sad smile developed on my lips as I watched his movement, anticipation his emotions, "_Not this time Nerro. Where I must go you can not follow_."

He breathed deeply through his nostril and shook his head. To my surprise his pulled away from my embrace and walked further into the stables. I got the backend, a clear view of his tail moving and he refused to face me. His elegant head was held up before he took a glance at me and turned away again. It was clear that he was upset, which made me grew with sorrow. I slouched onto the gate with a frown on my face. "_Nerro_" I began in a soft voice as I opened the gate and entered. "_Do not be angry with me old friend_."

I tried to smooth him with a gentle voice that begged for forgiveness. When I tried to approach him from the side he angrily moved away from me. My face fell into a deep frown and I sulked to a nearby barrel and sat on top. My shoulders slouched in defeat. "_Nerro, I know you want to join me but the road is much too dangerous for you."_

He nickered, kept his back to me and started to stomp his right foot impatiently. "_Nerro… please…"_ I begged breathlessly. My throat tightened by the overwhelming sensation of sorrow. I collapsed my head in the palms of my hands. Sighed long and hard as my hands bushed through my long locks before I looked up again. To my surprise, Nerro turned and approached me. His flappy lip moved across my cheek as he inhaled my scent. Nickered gently as he pushed my arm with his head. Smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and caressed his side. _"I will miss you too."_

I remained in the stable for some time, simply watched Nerro eat his oats and drink from the open barrel. This time was precious to me. Nerro, my beloved and trusted horse would be left behind. The danger of this mission will not affect my horse. He will travel to the Harbor when the time was right. My eyes took in his ever muscle in his body whenever he moved. It was elegant yet strong. With a long sigh, I finally rose from the barrel and brushed off the dust from my attire. I approached him and gave him a final brush before I left his stall. As I left him behind, he nickered loudly and kicked him hoof on the door. "_Goodbye_."

I began to turn and leave the stable as Nerro's loudly nickering echoed to my sensitive ears. It stuck my heart when he kicked the door angrily and screamed for me to return. But I will not return. I will not come back to this stable. Saying goodbye once already too much. A salty tear escaped from the corner of my eye and I swiftly wiped it away before anyone noticed. As Nerro's nickered started to fade away, I hardened my heart. I neared the entrance to the estate when Glorfindel suddenly appeared. Swiftly I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him. With all my fiber, I hoped there was no sign of sadness on my face.

However that was denied when he frowned and his eyes search over my face. He approached me and his sensitive ears picked up the final loud nicker of Nerro. His eyes glanced to the stable and then back to me. Slowly his face softened with realization. He approached me and about to comfort me when I suddenly moved back and said too quickly, "I am fine."

"One would know better." Glorfindel responded to my swift dismissal.

"I suppose..." I said with much defeat in my voice for I had no desire to play diplomatic.

He offered a smile as he tilted his head to the side and inquired, "Would you like to release some of that frustration?"

I cocked a single eyebrow in curiosity.

Within minutes, Glorfindel and I were at the courtyard, shooting arrows dead center. I smiled when I bested him in every challenge he gave me. This brought many memories of Glorfindel training me to be the best archer that I could be. He was strict yet kind and his words of wisdom would be amongst the many things I would miss. _Swoosh_, my arrows flew in the air and broke through Glorfindel bull's eye. He chuckled softly as he looked down at me and said, "You did good, Amelia. I am impressed with your skills."

I smiled shyly at him and dropped my eyes from him. The compliment forced me to be timid. "Thank you. You taught me well,"

"Too well prepares." He complimented and turned to collect the arrows from the targets. I followed behind and pulled out my arrows. Glorfindel tensed and turned to me. He inquired softly as his hand clenched the bow, "Are you sure you want to travel with the Fellowship?"

I looked up at him surprised by that question. Glorfindel was one of the few who knew my identity. Frowned and confused, I replied, "Yes. I already gave Frodo my vows.." When I paused, I tilted my head to the side and question, "Why do you ask? You know I have too."

Glorfindel dropped his blue eyes from me as he sighed. "Indeed, I knew." He started softly, his voice mixed with defeat and sorrow. It did not suit him. I approached him and grabbed his hand, encouraged him. "I had hoped you would journey to the Grey Havens."

I shook my head, my locks wiggling to my movement. His hand tightened over mine, almost intimately, "I must go."

Glorfindel sighed deeply and put down his equipment before clasping his other hand over mine. He took a step closer to be directly in front of me. From his height, he looked down. His blue eyes blazed with concern and seriousness. " If you must go, then go. Let me give you one last advice Amelia. Be careful who choose to trust. This journey will test your endurance and the trust in the fellowship. Tomorrow will be the last time we'll meet. Be safe, my dear Amelia."

I smiled graciously at him as he brought one of my hands and kissed the top with affection. "Thank you."

Shortly after, I left Glorfindel's side and head toward Celebrian's garden for privacy from the other races. I came to the fountain ledge and sat on the edge. One leg crossed over the other and I dipped my fingers into water, felt the coolness of the water swirling. In the distance, I heard soft footstep and I knew it to be Arwen. When I looked over my shoulder, there came a beautiful brunette woman whom I would call my sister. Arwen came to sit across from me, mirrored my position. We locked our gaze and I offered her a smile, which in turn she returned a sad smile. I blinked, "There is much that causes you such despair."

Arwen tilted her head to the side and murmured softly, "Tomorrow, the day comes." Arwen begins as she turned from my gaze and sighed. "I would lose the ones who I hold dearly to my heart."

My heart clenched to her suffering. Both Aragorn and I would leave together. The journey alone had Arwen concerned but her unfailing faith in Aragorn was inspiring. Once the enemy was defeated, Aragorn would be in her arms again and I would… not be. All this time, I was concerned with myself and did not consider others. I clasped my hand over hers and barely whispered, "Arwen…"

Arwen lifted her free hand to my cheek and her thumb gently brushes my skins with affection. "Be safe, Amelia. Trust in Aragorn as he will trust in you."

"…. Arwen…"

Suddenly I turned my head to other sounds of footsteps. Emerging from the hall was Lord Elrond with the twins. They approached us as we stood from the fountain. Lord Elrond step forward and kissed my forehead. In his hand, he presented me ingredients for healing salves. Some of the ingredients were very rare. I looked up at my father figure and nodded my head in comprehension. To some extend, he accepted my leaving. The twins came to me next. Elrohir looked guilty as his eyes pleaded for forgiveness. I swiftly embraced him. Life would be too short to remain angry. Elrohir returned the embrace, with his arms tightened around my waist. When I pulled away, Elrohir kissed my forehead.

It took all I had to not cry in this moment. My brothers, father and sister…. This would be my last full day with them. After tomorrow, I will not see again. When Elladan approached, the salt tears burned my eyes and brimmed over the surface. My heart ached. A tear escaped from my eye, which was instantly captured by Elladan, and then he hugged me tightly. If I was strong enough, I would have accidently broke his ribcage.

I pulled away and looked amongst my family. No words were needed for we understood… nothing could replace the love we felt for each other. The family that took me in and adopted me as their foster family member. I could not ask for more.

After hours of spending in each others company in Celebrain's garden, I went to my room. I prepared for tomorrows journey. All my clothes were folded and readied in my armoire. A pack full of the ingredient given by Lord Elrond was on the stone table. I sighed when suddenly a knock came to my door. A small smile came to my lips for I already knew whom it was. I went and opened the door to reveal Elladan. He stood there with his impish smile and a tray of sweet food. I smiled wider and I opened the door to let him pass and to my surprise, Elrohir joined. We sat in the seating around and enjoyed sweet food for the last time.

* * *

The early morning sun rose over the mountains of the great valley. Though my opened window, shined across my bed and me was the bright sunlight. I was curled on my side, enjoyed the solace of my room, for this will be the last time I'll ever sleep in this bed again. The last time I'll be in this room. Within the hour, the fellowship will make haste to Mt. Doom. The pending mission rested on our shoulders. The last hope for Middle-earth will be decided by our actions and choices. Through hardship and battle, I knew in my heart we will rise. I will face doubt and hopelessness but I promise to Nalana… I will not fail. We cannot fail Middle Earth. She has been my home for thirty-nine and I will protect her with all my might.

With a heavy heart, I rose from the bed and approached my armoire. Lady Ethel already prepared my traveling clothing along with other items I would need for my feminine needs. I pulled out my leather attire and started to dress. A soft knock came to the door. With permission, Arwen came through. I had expected Nessa but none of the less I smiled at her. Arwen came into the room without uttering a word and began to help me dress. First my trousers, then my leather top followed by my calf-length skirt and finally my leather boots from the Lady Galadriel. Bodice was well made to prevent major injures to my abdominal and ribcage. The sleeves will protect my skin from the sun and everyday weather. A collar covered my slender neck from any attempts to slit my throat. All in all, I found myself well protected by any unwanted attacks.

Arwen sat me down on the stool and slowly raked her gentle fingers through my hair to style it as a warrior would. Through the mirror, I saw the sadness in her eyes. My heart ached as I swiftly placed my hand over hers. Arwen's eyes snapped to me gazed deeply through the mirror. She offered a sad smile. That was enough to understand. I returned the sad smile and released her from my grasp. After she finished with my hair, Arwen snatched my bow and quiver from the table and latched it over my shoulder and under my arm. We approached the small table in the sitting room where I already prepared a small pack of items for this long journey. Along with my feminine items that Lord Elrond gave me ingredients for healing purposes if I should need them. I was ready. Ready to face my destiny. I looked to Arwen who smiled at me and offered her hand. Gently I grabbed it as she led me out the door.

Arwen and I walked hand in hand to the first gate where their was a gathering of Elves and the fellowship. As we came into view, we attracted many curious eyes. Lady Ethel stood amongst them, almost teary eyed if not been for the audience. When I came closer, she immediately grabbed my arm and slipped something into my hand. She offered me an encouraging smile before she let me go. At the gate, the fellowship awaited. Sam graciously took my small pack and loaded it onto Bill. By the look on his face, he was nervous of the journey ahead. I placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder, which in return he nodded. I took my place beside Aragorn who nodded respectfully at me. We stood there waited; I noticed Aragorn glanced frequently at Arwen.

My eyes scanned my companion one by one. So this was it. We decide the future of Middle-Earth. Frodo stood in the front, nerves had him paralyzed. As I stared at him, I promised to myself to protect him from all dangers. Nothing will get to him without having to answer to me. My hand clenched tightly. My eyes shifted to Legolas who gazed around the gathering unaware of my gaze. This will be a strange and difficult journey.

I sighed and looked ahead where Lord Elrond approached with the twins on either side of him. He began confidently, "The ring barrier is setting out on a quest to Mt. Doom. You who travel with him, no oath, no bond is laid to go further then you will." His eyes landed on me, almost as if he wanted me to heed those words. "Farewell, hold to you purpose and may you have the blessing of Elves, man and all free folk go with you."

I bowed my head and waved me hand in a elvish gesture. My emotion threatened to reveal themselves. With a deep sigh, I calmed myself. Gandalf uttered, "The fellowship waits for the ring bearer."

My eyes jumped to the small hobbit who looked around before he turned to the fellowship. His eyes scan from me to Legolas, sought for encouragement. I nodded my head at him and mustered an encouraging smile. He pursed his lips and began to walk hesitantly toward the arch exit. As he took the lead, the other followed one by one, save for me. I stood there for a moment longer, my eyes bounced across my family, then to Glorfindel who nodded his head reassuring. I smiled slightly and turned to find Aragorn who looked over his shoulder to steal a glance at Arwen. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded at me.

I took the back end of the group, followed Aragorn who followed the hobbits. In the distance, I heard Frodo whisper in a unsure voice, "Mordor Gandalf is it left or right?"

Gandalf responded, "Left."

Frodo led the way toward the out skirts of Rivendell. As I followed, I glanced down at my hand where my fingers covered a trinket that Lady Ethel handed me. I opened my fingers to find the necklace that Lady Galadriel gave me thirty-eight years ago. A small smile developed on my lips and I placed it over my neck. I looked ahead and never looked back.

* * *

To be continued...

Phew! Finally that sad chapter is out of the way! I almost skipped it because I was getting to sad. Now finally onward to the Fellowship of the Ring! It just took me a full prequel and several chapters to get to it, but I'm there now! LOL. Thank you for your patience and I hoped you enjoyed this long story so far. As you can see, its going to be a very LONG story. Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review!

**Reviews from the last chapter**

**lizziecats: **Thank you for your review. Goodness, you gave a me a summary. I liked it! Without Nalana there, Amelia will be going their some changes. They will certainly be growing pains. Thank you for your comments at the end. You are very sweet.

**mandiecandie**: Thank you for your review! That was the point. Nalana was simply there to put her on the quest and give her a motive.

**ClearasDarkness: **Thank you for you review. I have no intentions to stop writing this story until the very end.

**DeLacus: **Thank you for your review. It was difficult choice, whether or not to keep Nalana. I thought it would be a good 'growing into character' move.

Thank you again for the reviews, followers and favorite! The next story will be up ASAP!


	8. Nightmares

**Title: The Road Unknown**

**Author's note: **_  
_

Thank you everyone for the reviews, followers and favorite. Sorry for the delay. My chapters will be coming slowly but they'll come none of the less!

**Rated: M** - There _**might**_ be adult themes, I am still a bit unsure if I want to add any lemons or lime but there will be indicated. Outside of that it will be**considered rated T**. No foul language but detail violence. You will be warn ahead of time if either adult theme or detail violence will be in the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Block Letters: **Nalana's thoughts (Read second chance at another life to understand)

_"Italic letters"_: The elvish language because I am to lazy to research that fable language.

_Italic letters: Sauron's voice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Declaim:** As you should probably know that I am not Tolkien. I do not own the LOTR, although I wish I did, but I don't. So I am declaim for all chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Nightmares**

The journey was long and at times tiresome, even to me. Our course went west toward the Misty Mountains. The hobbits surprisingly held their own over the winding and sometimes steep hills. Thus far, majority of our journey was silent. For four days nothing tainted us. We moved like shadows over the mountains and were determined to reach our destination, Mount Doom. I listened to the whispers in the wind, mindful of any dangers that might lurk nearby. Nothing alarmed me and so, I continued to follow.

I took the backend of the company, right behind Aragorn. In front of him was Boromir, who consequently glanced over his shoulder at me. I would defiantly glare back and he swiftly turned away. Ever since our discussion at the feast, Boromir kept a distance. A good thing too. I did not wish to make this journey harder on Frodo. Already his bravery had outgrown his body. It would be uneasy for him to have dilemma outside of the fellowship and within. Therefore, I kept a distance from Boromir. It was better this way. Our views were too different and there was no respect to build a friendship. I had no expectations.

Occasionally, to my dismay, I often catch myself gazing at Legolas's backside. He moved lightly like an agile cat. Every step was calculated. I remembered the electricity that shocked through me on that night. When I looked at my hand, I still felt the aftermath like a burn. It was no secret that he felt it too. And ever since then, Legolas had avoided me as I did him but sometimes I felt him watching, kind of... protective. I would not be coaxed from my promise for Nalana nor play oblivious to the consequences of this second life. In the end, I was glad he avoided.

"What is on your mind?" I heard a whisper from Aragorn who slowed down his pace to match mine. Side by side, we trailed behind the others far from their hearing except for Legolas. Aragorn gazed at me with an eyebrow cocked and his orbs full of curiosity and a hint of concern. As if he felt the uneasiness that I carried and anticipated me.

"Nothing to be concerned with, Aragorn." I declared swiftly. "Why do you ask?"

"You have barely spoken a word since we left." Aragorn replied, no less concerned. "And if I didn't know any better I'd say you are avoiding the fellowship."

I slightly frowned with my lips pursed into a thin line. Aragorn was much too observant for his own good. He would never miss a beat, especially when it came to me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a second sense. One that allowed him to be intuitive in the deepest places. He was truly one of a kind. I straightened myself up, unwilling to have this discussion with the others so close. The one that concerned me the most was Legolas. I uttered with a steadied voice, "There are no reasons to avoid the fellowship, Aragorn. We simply have nothing to discuss."

I looked away to stare determinedly at the road ahead. We came to a steep hill full of rocks and other danger that would hinder us from our destination. When the fellowship began to move slowly up the hill, Aragorn gently grabbed my forearm to pause me. He forced me to gaze back at him, "I known you for many years now Amelia."

It was a statement that claimed that there was nothing that I could hide from him. My resolve crumbled from fingertips. Why must Aragorn pull out everything from me? Especially when I used it as my rock to walk on? He often exposed me and gave me the truth on a brutal platter. I shook my head and whispered, "This is not the place for such talk Aragorn. We must not linger too far away."

Aragorn said no more but sighed deeply. His eyes lingered on mine, reading in between the line with a careful gaze. From this moment and on, I knew he would not longer inquire. For Aragorn was not one to pry. Before we knew it, Gandalf's voice echoed from the top of the hill, "What is the problem that we seem to have?"

We both looked up to the top of the hill. There stood the fellowship with Gandalf on the ledge while Aragorn and I remained on the base of hill. He leaned slightly on his staff, his eyebrows furrowed. All eyes were on us, even those that I wish to avoid the most. I swallowed hard when Aragorn response, "There is none."

"Then let us continue. There will be time for talk at nightfall." He concluded in his deep voice with a hint of demanding. Gandalf turned when Aragorn nodded his head in comprehension. My eyes swept across the fellowship until I locked onto Legolas's blue orbs. My heart constricted and my breath suddenly became short. Just before he did, I turned away.

"Shall we continue Aragorn?" I inquired, relieved to postpone this discussion. Aragorn frowned and he glanced at me one last time. That look simply meant I would have to go to him when the time was right. If I ever did. He nodded and turned away to head up the hill. With a heavy heart, I brushed my fingers through my soft lock and followed behind.

The journey continued until nightfall. At the base of two hills, we made camp. Sam and the hobbits were eager to start a fire but were told to have a small fire for the night. I took my place on a small boulder, a little distanced from the others but close enough for the flames to illuminate across my face. The others huddled around the fire while Sam began to fry up some tomatoes and potatoes. Aragorn had left the group with Legolas to hunt for some small beast. When they returned, Aragorn carried two rabbits with arrow piercings. Aragorn was an excellent tracker while Legolas was a fine archer. At least from what I been told. I for one had never seen him in action but I was indeed curious now.

Sam cooked the rabbit meat while the company waited patiently for their meal. Gimli sat next to Gandalf with a pipe in his mouth. From where I was, I could hear the hungry growls of their stomach. All the men had worked up an appetite. Once the food was cook, it was past out amongst them. Legolas and I never ate the meat. I glanced up where Legolas stood on a boulder, on the other side of the fire. He kept watch of the night with his bow at hand.

He listened to the moaning wind. Even now, I found it difficult to look away. I was… fascinated by him to say the least. The way he moved, spoke and even listened to the wind. A strange feeling developed, a feeling I haven't felt in years. I wanted to get to know him as the person he was and not as the dream fragment. In my dreams, he was always remained distance and yet near. Always had me guessing, chasing him through he fog. Even here, I felt that same feeling. But this was different. He was real. Underneath the desire, I… cared… as a fellow companion would.

Suddenly, as if he felt my eyes, He turned to me and I looked away swiftly, scolded myself. "Miss Amelia?'

I turned to the source of the voice, to find Sam in front of me. Surprised by his presence, I was startled. In his hand, he carried a plate of vegetables. "Strider said you don't eat meat, perhaps you fancy vegetables?"

I cocked an eyebrow as my eyes lingered on the food. In the moment, I did not realized how hungry I was. We've been traveling so much that I neglected myself. That wasn't what had me in a bind; it was the kindness of this hobbit. On the journey it was first come first served, than all the food would be gone. Since the begin of our journey at Bree, Sam seemed to be fascinated by me. Not in a hormonal way but rather with curiosity. He offered small gestures of kindness, which meant in the slightest way, he cared. The corners of my lips swayed up. "Thank you Sam."

A slightly blushed filled his cheeks and he gave me the plate. I took it without hesitation and Sam returned to fire, eager for the warmth. The aroma of the tomatoes had my mouth almost watering. When I started to eat, Aragorn came to me. "Rest tonight, Amelia. Legolas and I would take watch this night."

I frown and tilted my head to the side. "I do not need rest, Aragorn."

The slightest smile developed on his lips, it was more patronizing if anything. He placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder and gently shook it. "You are irritable when you need sleep."

I stopped crewing on the potatoes and stared appalled at Aragorn who in returned smiled. Before I could swallowed he continued, "Sleep. Tomorrow night, you will take first watch."

I sighed deeply, allowed my lungs to expand with comfort. Perhaps Aragorn was right; I did indeed felt weary this night but was not irritable! After I finished the small plate of vegetables, I felt strangely weary. My eyes began to droop and my body started to become weak. I fought against it and rubbed my eyes. But slumber called for me and the more I ignored it the more tired I became. I sat down the plate and slid off the boulder to sit on the ground with my back against the boulder. I curled to the side with my knees up to my chest. My vision started to become hazy. The fire faded with blurred discoloring, the darkness grew stronger. The last thing I remember was someone wrapped a blanket over me…

_ I did not understand it. The field of flowers surrounded me. I stood alone in the void with fog circling like a wheel on the bicycle. The fog was light and then grew darker. As I searched the field, I had hoped to find Nalana. Perhaps she did not fade after all, otherwise I would not linger. I searched and searched. Listened for the harp but nothing came to me. In fact, this place felt different. It was darker and eerie. Something wasn't right. I looked down at the flowers. The white petals slowly turned black and became abruptly weak. The stem slowly died. They withered until they were completely dried on the ground. Confusion filled me with sharp pains of fear. The clearing…everything… it was dead. _

_The fog grew darker and darker. Lighting blazed in the distance with a dark sky growing and pulled across. My body became to shake. I started to back away and hoped to find an escape from this darkened world. A place that once represented good and peace had grown into a place of darkness and suffering. In the distance screams of children and women echoed, fueling the fog to rotate dangerously. I covered my ears in hopes to block the screams that suddenly came crashing down on me._

_I screamed for I felt their pain and suffering, Darkness never ceased. Tears burned out of my eyes with flames. I pulled my hands away from my ears when I felt them burning. My hands came to my view with blood and burns on them. And then… before my very eyes… an essence emerged from the black fog. Flames circle on wheel of fire…. There he was. I saw him with my waking eyes! The black pupil materialized into a silhouette figure of Sauron. I backed away in fear but fell from the wind. I screamed._

_"Amelia!" I heard a voice from a far distance. It was light and shielded me from the pain. It called for me. My escape was at hand, "Amelia!"_

I snapped open my eyes, widened with fear. Instantly shot up from the boulder, almost collided my head with another. My body swathed in sweat and shook uncontrollably. Tears poured out of my eyes, blurred my vision. I blinked away the tears and the fuzzy details sharpened to reveal the campsite. It was mid-night and the company remained asleep, unbothered by me. I felt someone's hands on my shoulder and gently shook me, "Amelia."

It was soft and tender enough to send a chill down my back. I snapped my head to the side to find Legolas knelt down, focused. It must have been his watch because Aragorn slept heavy on other side of the camp nearby Frodo, a good distance from me. I felt grateful that Legolas pulled me from that nightmare, but then I felt mortified that he had seen me in tears and shaking like a small child. No matter how shaken I was or how comforting his hands felt, I pulled from his him to be backed by the boulder. I raked my hand through my hair.

His blue eyes were full of confusion and concern. Slowly he pulled away his arms but remained where he knelt. "_You were having a nightmare."_ He whispered in elvish, his voice was gentle. I felt his eyes trailed up and down on me, to observed my disoriented demeanor, "_Shall I retrieve Aragorn for you?"_

I dropped my eyes from him, ashamed to look back. In my worst, he was the one who had to see weak. Of all the people. In that moment, I had wished it was Aragorn, at least I did not felt so small in his presence. However, I did not have the heart to request for Aragorn while he slept. It has been a while since he slept deeply as he did. It would be upmost selfish. I shook my head, still shaken, _"No…. no. I am.. am fine."_

I rolled to my side, away from Legolas and hugged myself. My body tensed as I waited for him to move on. When I heard the ruffles in his clothes and his footsteps, I relaxed somewhat. No matter how many times, I tried to calm myself I felt utterly shaken. I could not sleep more nor did I had the desire too. Curiously I glanced at my hands in search for the burns that I experienced from my dream. There was nothing but soft palms. I sighed deeply, unable to stop the tears from escaping from my eyes. Nalana…. I wish you were here.

* * *

Before dawn, the company was awakened from their slumber. I did not sleep for the rest of the night nor looked at Legolas as he stood watch. For those hours, I remained still and unmoving. I stared non-observantly at the hill in the distance. My mind swirled with explanations for such a nightmare…but nothing made since. Not even when Nalana brought me there did it ever made sense. I frowned deeper for I felt weary but not from lack of sleep but from this life. Its almost I felt ready for it to be over… completely.

"Come Sam, we need to wake…" I heard Aragorn firm yet gentle voice in the distance as he aroused the hobbits from their slumber. Hesitantly I glanced over my shoulder to find the company struggled to awake and prepare for another day of long and never ending journey.

Then I too, began to rise from the ground with the blanket in my hand. I folded it neatly and was about to return it to Aragorn who then wrapped up his own blanket after waking the hobbit. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. If this was not Aragorn's, then whom did it belong too? I wondered. Then to my surprise, I saw Boromir approach from the corner of my eye. He was without a blanket. My eyes widened in surprise. If I had known, I would have never taken it. I pursed my lips in a tight line and groaned internally when he stood in front of me. With a tight but gentle as possible, I murmured, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, my lady." Boromir replied as he took the folder blanket from my hand. When he was about to turn and walk away, he looked over his shoulder and said softly, "I do not want any problems with you. I only want a truce."

I glanced at him surprised but then my eyes narrowed suspiciously almost accused him of false traits. But there was nothing by serenity lingered in his orbs. My hands tightened into a tight fist. It would be best to call it a truce but this man had made everything even more difficult. I had no desire to play kind but for the fellowship sake, I nodded my head. A gently smile came on his lip as he nodded back and continued on his way. I breathed deeply and turned to retrieve my weapons and prepare for the day.

Once the fellowship was ready for the day, we continued over the rocks and mountain. It was another quiet morning and uneventful, much to my liking. I took my place again at the end of company with Aragorn in front of me. My mind wondered to last night events and wondered if Legolas had told Aragorn or anyone for that matter. I had hoped he'd remain quiet for the respect of my privacy. I did not want any attention or reasons to not be part of the fellowship. However, for the duration of the morning, not a single person mentioned a word nor glanced at me with curious eyes. My eyes jumped to the backside of Legolas again, but this time, I felt nothing but gratitude that promoted a small smile.

We rounded up to our first mountain, at the peek. We finally reached to the mountains but still far away from the Misty Mountains. The view was grand and yet discouraging for the long length we must tread. I sighed and expected the fellowship to continue when Gandalf's voice uttered in the silence, "We will rest here and continue down the mountain in a short time."

"Thank goodness." Pippin moaned as he exaggerated with much delight. Merry chuckled next to him as they followed Sam to a small spot to build a fire. Frodo dug through Bill's pack for some kitchen supplies and food from lunch. As the hobbits began to cook up the food, Aragorn and Boromir stood on the boulder and over looked the landscape. Legolas took the other side.

When I turned to take my watch on the side of the men, Gandalf came to me and whispered gently, "Come, my dear."

He placed a hand on my upper back to usher me to the side, out of the other's hearing, especially Legolas. I frowned as I shot a suspicious glance at Legolas who watched us disappear around a boulder. Perhaps I thought too soon on Legolas, maybe he told only Gandalf of last night. I sighed and brushed my fingers through my hair. When we were out some ways but close yet for emergencies, I turned to Gandalf expectedly. "_What is it, Mithrandir?"_ I inquired in Elvish, attempted to hide the irritation in my voice.

"I wanted to know how you are, my dear?" Gandalf respond in the common tongue, his head held high as if he sensed my growing irritation. His eyes lingered on my knowingly, searched deeply for answers that I wanted to hide.

"I am well." I murmured calmer than before and smiled slightly. However Gandalf moaned internally, not trusting a word that came out of my mouth. He frowned and arched an eyebrow. I sighed and went to lean against a boulder and cross my arms over my chest. I stared back with the same knowingly gaze and inquired with wariness, "But that's not the only reason to pull me aside, is it Gandalf?"

"No.' He simply said firmly and continued with his voice deepened, "I know about last night and no, Legolas had not said a word. You ears must have faltered for I too was awake."

Ouch. I winced at the last comment but refused to let him know that. I unfolded my arms and pursed my lips with uncertainty. Gandalf inquired, more like demanded, "Tell me about the dream, Amelia."

I dropped my eyes from him and whispered in a defeated voice, "It was just a dream."

"There is more to it." He snapped which forced me to look up at him again. I had hoped I would never think upon such things again. However, I knew Gandalf was losing patience. The stricken voice had me on my toes. He took another step forward and said with a calm but firm tone, "I felt him, Amelia. You will tell me."

"You... felt him?" I blinked in surprise as I straightened. Everything stiffened from my neck to my toes with anxiety. When he nodded, I swallowed hard and began, much to my dismay, "He was there. Nalana had always pulled me into a…" I paused as I searched for the right word but settled with the simplest, "dreamworld. But last night, she was not there. There were screams, blood… a wheel of fire.. He was there Gandalf. I don't understand."

He approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He whispered as his eyes overwhelmed me with caution, "Amelia, listen carefully. You remember what we spoke the day before we left Rivendell, Yes?" I nodded, not able to use my voice at the moment, "This place you call dreamworld, is a realm between life and death. You know this. It's a void. Sauron was bounded to the ring; his spirited lingered there and still is. Even after he takes form, he'll have a connection to the void."

"Nalana…" I began when Gandalf cut me off.

"Nalana is lost in the void because he is stronger now." Gandalf urged as he fingers tightened on my shoulder, forced me to listen.

I frowned and pursed my lips again. With a hard swallowed, I fought back the revelations that pushed me to the brink. My hands clenched tightly into a fist as I grinded my teeth. When I looked up again at Gandalf, I inquired with a forced controlled voice, "Were those her screams?"

"Perhaps and others." He replied bluntly. Others? There were others in the void? My mind circled with images of lost souls. How cruel. Nalana was one of them. I shook my head and breathed heavily. I brought my fingers to pinched the bridge of my nose as Gandalf continued, "Understand Amelia, this makes things complicated. Without Nalana there to shield you, you are exposed to him."

I snapped to him and pushed off the boulder. I whispered harshly through my grinding teeth, almost repulsed by the very thought. "I will not turn to him."

"No…" Gandalf agreed, not once loosing faith. "You won't. But because you share a similar connection in the void… he is able to haunt you, taunt you... Bind you in your weakest state."

My heart sank deeper, I was wide open to his torment. Is this what it feels like to bear the ring? But without truly carrying it. My mind jumped to Frodo. Frodo… That resilient hobbit. "What must I do? Return to Rivendell?

"No, things are in motion that can not be stopped." Gandalf said firmly, slightly upset by my question. He straightened himself and commanded, "Protect Frodo from the enemy and from yourself."

"Myself?" I looked up at Gandalf, questioned him. I would never hurt Frodo. My very thought was bent on protecting Frodo from anything that was threatening him. "What must I do? Not sleep when I need rest?"

"Yes, you must rest if needed, but you will be closely watched." Gandalf said, there was no room for argument.

My eyebrow crocked up as I inquired with uncertainty. I titled my head to the side as I thought about all the choice... Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir... most definitely not. The hobbits, no they have enough on their plates. Gandalf himself, I would think not. As my mind ran through the possibilities, I shook my head and asked, "By who?"

"You already have a protector. Compliments of your foster father." He pointed a finger at me and started to move away from me to return to the others. I blinked when I realized that he was just going to leave me with just that. I moved from the boulder and into the path behind Gandalf. My eye began to twitch, I might as well lose my marbles.

"Lord Elrond?" I inquired after him.

"Yes." He said as he stopped and looked over his shoulder, down at me from the path leading up to the peak. "He'd asked Legolas to protect you."

"Legolas?"

Gandalf left me where I stood, surprised and still. That explained why Legolas was in Lord Elrond's office for so long. My foster father wanted him to protect me without me knowing. I wasn't entirely sure if I was angry or grateful. Now, it no longer matters. If he was to protect me from… myself then so be it. After Gandalf disappeared from my sight to join the other, I sat on the boulder deep in thought.

If I don't sleep then, Sauron will not get to me. But not even I as an elf could say no to rest after a long period. At one point I will collapse into darkness to be greeted with sharp teeth and dark shadows of my nightmares. I brushed my finger through my hair and sighed long and hard. How could I protect Frodo now? Wasn't I also a danger to him? The ring calls for me, my nightmares torture me… How am I to fulfill my oath to Nalana? Or to Frodo?

* * *

To be continued...

Its a bit short. I want to get more in but I have a lot of stuff to get done, so I'll have to postponed several events from the movies into the next chapter. I wanted to get the next chapter out since its been several weeks since my last update. So, sorry for that but I hope you found this chapter interesting. Things are getting intense. My, my what is Amelia going to do? Man, I feel so mean to put Amelia through that but readers like twists and sometimes a twinge of misery. Not all of course. lol. Leave a review! Thanks!

Alright my readers, I have a very important question for you. More like a poll thing, kind of deal. I have two ending ideas but... I will not tell you what they are. We are going to be play kind of a game, more like a gamble. Majority will rule. Ok so,** first choice**, do you want a bittersweet ending? **Second choice**, Longing/Sweet ending?

Keep in mind, only one of them will make another sequel as the other will end in this story. But I will not tell you which one. It could be the bittersweet ending or longing/sweet ending. Dun Dun Dun... choice is on you. This will not come to play for a while, so there is time to cast your vote. I'll spring the final vote on you toward the end. Bawhahaha. :D ... Just call 1-800... wait, no. Just review.

**Reviews from the last chapter**

**bunnehTweed: **Thank you for you review. I appreciate the insight and I glad you felt the family feeling. I was aiming for that. As for the 'or you' part in the review, I was not sure if you were thinking I was projecting myself as Amelia. Well in any case, I would tell you no. Amelia and I are nothing a like nor our pasts. However, I do put weight in the whole family values thing. Definitely. If you read the first story, Amelia didn't have a stable family. But she found one in the strangest places, MIDDLE EARTH. Ha! who would have known right? lol. As for Boromir being a sexist... well, your right it is a cliche. Which by the I way, I decided to use for my own personal use. When i think on the human world in LOTR with no real woman warriors, it very easy for men to be sexist. But as you read today... things are going to change. Little by little ;) More be explained in later chapters, no romance though. Don't worry, I am Legolas fangirl too. lol. Thank you, I appreciate your feedback. If there are any other concerns or question, let me know. I'll answer them. :D

**Fyre Nightshayde:** Awww! Thank you! No one has ever reviewed me on my awesomeness. I like it, lol. I would have to agree with you with the relationships with Legolas. I have read other stories when Legolas falls head over heels in just the first chapter! Nope, nope. I want to make it believable and not a 'high school/middle earth' lovey dovey romance. Not my cup of tea. I am glad we are on the same page. Thank you for the review!

**SakuraLovesSasuke458: **Thank you for the review! You know I have too many scenarios for Legolas/Amelia relationship. Different paths, different turns. Well I choose this one, so I'll surprise you down the road. ;D

**DeLacus: **Thank you for your review. I love long stories too! Well until the writer loose me because they are taking TOO long, lol. Anyways I hope this small first part was not too disappointing for the journey, eh? What do you think of the twist? Too much? Much less?

Thank you again for the reviews, followers and favorite! The next story will be up ASAP!


	9. Change of Direction

**Title: The Road Unknown**

**Author's note: **_  
_

Thank you everyone for the reviews, followers and favorite. Sorry for the delay. My chapters will be coming slowly but they'll come none of the less!

**Rated: M** - There _**might**_ be adult themes, I am still a bit unsure if I want to add any lemons or lime but there will be indicated. Outside of that it will be**considered rated T**. No foul language but detail violence. You will be warn ahead of time if either adult theme or detail violence will be in the chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Block Letters: **Nalana's thoughts (Read second chance at another life to understand)

_"Italic letters"_: The elvish language because I am to lazy to research that fable language.

_Italic letters: Sauron's voice_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Declaim:** As you should probably know that I am not Tolkien. I do not own the LOTR, although I wish I did, but I don't. So I am declaim for all chapters!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Change of Direction**

Another two day journey came and past. We found ourselves deep in the mountains, on the peek with boulders served as barriers from peering eyes. After nearly a week on the feet through many different terrains, I finally felt my aching muscles. As insignificant as it was, it was a reminder of my once humanity. In some way, it gave me a strange comfort but I swiftly ignored that when my mind wondered to places that I so struggled to banish. Those days were gone and forever in my past. I would leave them there.

The high sun shine on top of us with passing clouds and blue skies. It was gentle mid-day, one that I appreciated the silence from the enemy. I stood on a boulder with Frodo who sat near my feet. With my arms crossed and my eyes narrowed on the event before us. Merry and Pippin were given lesson in the art of melee by Boromir. An interesting show as the swords clashed lightly and the hobbits smiled and laughed between fights. My ears picked up the frying sausage that Sam prepared.

The corners of my lips tugged up as the hobbits remained attentive to Boromir's lesson and soaked up his advise like a sponge. It was not hard to notice the settle attachment between the Man of Gondor and the two hobbits. I was witnessing a friendship in the making. "One, two, three…" Boromir muttered, breathlessly as their swords clashed without true force. Observing the small hobbits fighting, my eyes immediately jumped to their feet and I frowned for they were too stiff.

Momentarily, I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes locked onto a pair of sultry grey eyes of Gandalf who smoked his pipe-weed in peace. I swiftly moved my gaze away to Gimli who muttered some words in his dwarvish tone as he dug through his pack between boulders. Then shifted again to Legolas who stood on a far off boulder, arms crossed and alert. His blond hair limped against the soft breeze, his eyes unblinking. The intensity of his gaze had me hypnotized. He bored into the landscape in search for any inconvenience on the enemy's part. Always alert, readied and armed. The very thought made my heart speed to unexpected pace. Swiftly I turned before he caught me staring.

"Get away from the blade." Boromir murmured in a commanding tone, which drawn my attention once more. Pippin slowly moved back as Boromir moved forward like a dance. "On your toes…. Good, very good." Boromir commented with a gentle smile, praising the little hobbit. He lowered his blade and focused on the hobbits with intense gaze, "I want you to react, not think. Understood?"

"Ok." Pippin responded with a nod of his head and an uncertain look on his face. Instantly he defected Boromir's attacks, tried to put the Man of Gondor's advise to use. A little smile came on my face as I stared at Pippin as if he would a small child eager for the blade.

"Move your feet." Aragorn muttered with a pipe in his mouth.

Pippin side stepped Boromir and came at Boromir with his gentle force, pushed him back. A small smile came on the hobbit's mouth before he lowered his blade. "Quite good, Pip." Merry praised before it was his turn to attack Boromir. An elated 'thanks' came from Pippin who watched with eager eyes.

I shook my head, smiled and slightly impressed with he hobbit's need for improvement. "Should not be too hard…" I heard Sam muttered to Frodo who returned a smile.

"Hard would be an understatement." I said mechanically, loud enough for the hobbit to hear. When I felt Sam and Frodo's eyes on me, I looked down from the corner of my eye and explained. "You're only good as your last kill."

Sam pursed his lips and shyly looked away, understood my comment. It would be foolish to think such things were easy, especially if your life was on the line. Sometimes the hard truth was best served cold to get one's attention. This small introduction to fighting was nothing compared to the real deal. The reality of it was more brutal and at times life changing. When I looked at Frodo who looked away, I knew this battle for Middle-earth changed his life. Things were never be the same for him. I worried whether or not these hobbits would survive any conflict. The moment you have a sword, you are the enemies' first target. My eyes lingered on the two hobbits next to me as they continued to eat and watch the tutoring before them. In the back of my mind, I often wondered… The discussion with Gandalf a few days prior, had me concerned. Would I be their threat? I glanced at the ring. It was like a drug, pulling me in and the longer I stare the more I want it. My hands clenched tightly, almost as if I prevented myself from swiping it.

Suddenly my attention was adverted when I heard Gimli's heavyset attire jiggle as he moved closer to Gandalf. "If anyone were to ask my opinion which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round." His gruffly voice came to my ears, and utter relieved to stop staring at the wrenching ring. Since we left Rivendell, I rarely spoke to the dwarf, let alone anyone else. "Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

An eyebrow cocked up in curiosity, intrigued to the idea of a royal welcome. In all my years in Middle earth, I've never ventured this far and a royal welcome actually sounded nice, even if it came from dwarves who despised elves. Legolas… I suppose I could understand but I had no part in Mirkwood, maybe they'll not hate me so much. My eyes jumped to Gandalf…. Instantly my stomach dropped. The look on his face was a rare one. One that I learned not to take lightly. It was an expression of distress. This place called, Mines of Moria had Gandalf tensed.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replied.

I swallowed hard to the conversation and turned away worriedly. There were no news of Moria, I was at a loss to why Gandalf would fear it. I turned my attention back to Merry and Pippin and shook my head of any worried thoughts. Boromir thrust his sword toward Pippin, caught the edge of Pippins's hand and yelped. He dropped his sword to attend his small wound when Boromir said in concerned tone, "Sorry."

Pippin ignored all traces of apologies and kicked Boromir's side and lunged at him, tackled him down on the ground. Merry joined in, laughted full heartedly as Pippin declared, "For the Shire!"

I chuckled silently as they rough housed. Aragorn attempted to stop the fight when the hobbits threw up his legs and Aragorn landed flat on his back. My chuckles grew into a loud giggle as I looked at Aragorn's frowned face. I thought about helping but it was more amusing to watch Aragorn handle it himself. All my laughter came to an end when I heard Legolas's soft steps on the boulder. Curious, I turned to the side and I saw him stare rather intently at the sky. What had me concerned that now he carried him bow for precaution. I moved closer, my eyes fixed on a wisp of dark clouds that moved oddly fast and informally.

"Something is coming." I murmured anxiously to the Aragorn, my eyes never wavered from the site. Aragorn came to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder as he squinted at the dark clouds. Never before had I seen such things and I turned to Aragorn for an explanation.

"What is that?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing… a wisp of clouds." Gimli answered in his deep voice, unconcerned. My heart told me otherwise.

Boromir came with the two hobbits under each arm as he said worriedly, "It moving fast against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

My throat tightened and my eyes widened. Sauron's spies! Instantly as if my life depended on it, I shouted, "Hide!" The fellowship wasted no time and scrambled quietly to hide all traces of their existence. I leaped to Frodo, my hand grasped his collar as I pulled him to his feet and dragged him behind me, "Come Frodo, you must hide!" I yelled against the wind and followed Aragorn to a little opening beside the boulder. Without delay, I literally tossed the small hobbit beside Aragorn and threw his pack on top of him to hide him completely. I frowned to the lack of space for me. Instantly I moved away when I heard Aragorn whisper harshly, "Hide Amelia!"

I leaped over another boulder to some bushes when a hand instantly grabbed my hand from beneath plants. Another hand shot out and lifted my feet and forced me to fall back like what the hobbits did to Aragorn. Instantly, I was pulled into the bushes, hidden from view. My back ached from the fall and I grinded my teeth and swore to chew out the bastard. An arm was wrapped protectively around my stomach and pulled me closer to a warm chest when the black birds flew over the fellowship. Their chirping forced me to remain still, despite the tight embrace. I glanced down at the hand that was on my stomach, a little too close to my breast but not touching. It was a large white but soft hand, not callous enough to be a human or a dwarf. It left me with one explanation, Legolas. My cheeks blushed a deep red to the point that it burned. I heard my own heartbeat raced, thumbed harshly against my ribcage. His breath tickled down my neck and forced my hair to stick up. The bush was not meant for two bodies and was forced to be very close, almost intimately. When I swallowed hard, my chest moved up and down too fast.

"Calm your breathing." Legolas muttered softly, tried not to draw attention to us as the birds circled the area. My cheeks burned even more, that was enough proof for me to know he definitely knows I getting too swooned from the closeness. I internally moaned, embarrassed beyond recognition. After the birds swirled around the area, they fled to the south in a fury. I released my breath that I didn't realized I held. Once the coast was clear, Legolas released me and I crawled out dumbfounded.

Gandalf staggered to his feet, frowned deeply in the direction that the birds left. He used his staff to balance himself as he sneered with disdain, "Spies of Sauron. The passage south is being watched." The fellowship drawn near to him, looked to him for guidance. My eyes jumped from Gandalf to Frodo who was anxious. Swiftly I looked back at Gandalf who scanned acrossed us as he slowly turned. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

I followed the direction of his head as he looked up at a large mountain covered in hefty amount of snow. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Great… I sighed as the fellowship swiftly gathered their things. Sam was kind enough to deliver my small pouch to me, which I thanked him kindly. He blushed and turned away. All scrambled to ready ourselves for the dreading mountain. I turned to Legolas, my eyes full of contempt, "_Thanks for the fall_." I murmured thickly in elvish, kept my tone low for I only wanted Legolas to hear me.

Legolas turned to me with his eyebrow cocked up. I looked at his deep blue eyes and felt my heart beat fast than it ought to be. Curse it, I mentally yelled at myself for my attraction to the blond elf. It was too easy to get lost in those eyes and then be the very death of me. Legolas placed his bow into his quiver and took a step toward me. He stood in front of me, a head taller than my small frame. "_It was not my intention to make a lady fall. I had no other choice when you were still in search of a hiding spot."_

_"I was on my way to the other bush." _I nodded my head in the direction of the bushes.

_"It would have been too late by then." _Legolas concluded softly, passed by me to follow the others. I grinded my teeth to his comment and clenched my hands into a tight fist. It was not direct but I noted that it would have been my fault as if it wasn't already. We must change course due to my delay…. To insure Frodo security. The path was watched now and we must venture up the mountain. When I turned I felt eyes on me that were too pointed. No comment was made despite the tension. Deep down I felt mortified with shame.

I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my dark locks. "Come Amelia." Boromir uttered, as he remained put as the others followed Gandalf through the maze of boulders. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion for Boromir was willing to stay behind and wait for me to catch up. As I stared at the Man of Gondor, he nodded his head and waved his hand down the path. I nodded in return and started to move forth. This time around, Boromir took the backend of the company. Legolas looked over his shoulder, relieved to find me behind him.

The company moved down the mountain through trees and thick bushes. As we neared the white mountain, darkness descended over the sky and brought out the dazzling stars. On the slopes, Gandalf called for rest. Merry shoulders drooped as his feet stomped heavily from weariness and Pippin was in no better shape. The clearing was soft with no visible rocks to sleep on, as least tonight the hobbits will rest well. Sam instantly went for his pack, searched for his cooking items when Aragorn came to his side and said gently, "A small fire tonight."

Sam nodded, and eager for dinner. Boromir and Aragorn went to the outskirts on the woods to search for wood. I sighed as I listened to Pippin declaration of weariness and rubbed his small biceps. Merry laughed as he showed Pippin his biceps, like a bodybuilder would, "Look here."

Pippin frowned as he stared at Merry's small, if not pitte muscle. I muffled a chuckle, as they actually believe they'll grow much muscle after one day of training. That was when the two men returned with wood for the small fire. Aragorn help Sam set up a small fire as Boromir sat on the ground, wearied from the long journey. Pippin shook his head and moved his arm closer to Merry, "No but mine in firm. Yours is just fat."

"Fat?!" Merry repeated, his voice suddenly high pitched and offensive, "Pippin, this is muscle not fat."

"Fine, let me see." Pippin moved closer to touch his muscle when Merry suddenly pulled away. Merry shouted a little louder than he should have been, "No pippin!"

"Do you want to signal our enemy with your loud tongue?!" Gandalf's voice suddenly boomed across the camp as he pulled out his pipe, his eyes narrowed on the two mischievous hobbits. They suddenly calmed and covered their arms. I smiled and shook my head at them. Hobbits.

The fire was relatively small which took more time to cook the food. Sam seemed content with the title of cook for this adventure with some commentary from the other hobbits. Like the night before, Sam delivered me cooked vegetables with some herbs for flavor. I smiled at him sweetly as he ducked his head and swiftly returned to the other hobbits. After I consumed the vegabables and my stomach was calmed, I assisted with cleaning the dishes.

In the corner of the camp, maintained a distance from the others, I observed our surrounding for any other unwanted excitement. My ear pecked to every strange sound. After today, I wanted to take no chances. Legolas suddenly came to my side, stared out into the forest, "It is not your night to keep watch. Rest my lady."

When I mustered the courage to look up at him, his blue eyes stared down at me. Swiftly, I turned away with my head held high. "I have no need for rest, my prince." I murmured with a hint of defiance in my tone and my lip thinned out into a frown. After my last nightmare, I refused to sleep no more than thirty minutes at a time. It was too dangerous to be pulled into the void where I was most vulnerable to the enemy. "And do not referred to me as 'My lady'. We are out of in wilderness where nature have no care for titles."

I looked up at him from the corner of my eye. The slight twitch on his lip made me think he found my command amusing. With a cocked eyebrow, I turned to him with my hands on my hips and waited for a counter attack. Legolas looked to me again, amused. "As you wish, Amelia. The same to you."

I nodded my head comprehension, "Very well, Legolas."

'As you wish'? Well I could get used to that, I wondered to myself. I moved away from him and found a log to plant myself on. If Legolas so desired to stand watch, then so be it. I'll keep a ear out for any unusual sounds. Silence grew until Pippin looked over at me with his innocent face, "Would you tell us another story, Amelia?"

I eyes snapped to him, dumfounded by the request. After my last story about Romeo and Juliet, I figured they'll didn't like my stories. With a hard swallow, I glanced across the company as I received expecting and patient eyes. Well this didn't help, I wondered to myself as I pursed my lips.

"A story would be nice." Boromir added.

I shot a glare at him, frowned. He did not seemed fazed by it, if anything he was genuine curious for stories that I held. I sighed in defeat as my mind ran with ideas for a story, "Fine." I murmured as the hobbits turned themselves to face me, waited for my unspoken words. What story to tell them now? Nothing with Allen Edgar Poe or definitely not Shakespeare. The hobbits were traumatized about that experience. "What do you want?"

A thoughtful expression developed on Pippin as he furrowed, "Adventure."

"Romance?" Merry muttered, which made Pippin look at him with his eyebrows raise. Perhaps Merry did enjoy my story after all.

"Dwarves! A story of mighty and fifthly dwarves." Gimli suddenly said, as his inhaled his pipe. His pride swelled when he made a declaration, which elicit a snort from Legolas who stood apart, watched the land for undetected foes.

"Dwarves?" I murmured softly and I smiled to the perfect story. He'll definitely get a kick out of this. An old classic. "Very well, something with dwarves." I announced and took a spot on the log and straightened my back. Gimli cleared his throated loudly as he shifted himself to stare at me judgingly. With every fiber, I hoped I remembered this through and through. I started with a deep voice to set the mood. Leaning in toward the hobbit as they slowly fell into my story, "Once upon a time, there was a princess who had hair dark as the night, red lip like a rose and fair white skin as the snow. Her mother died at childbirth and her father remarried again. His new bride was beautiful, fair and very cruel. Vain as she was, she wanted to be the fairest of them all. She asked her magic mirror, 'Mirror, mirror on the wall! Who is the fairest of them all.' The mirror would tell her she was…"

"Wait, a mirror can talk?" Boromir interrupted, confused and his eyebrows furrowing deeply.

I huffed angrily, frown for the interruption. He bloodied wanted a story and I am giving him one. Why must they all have questions? I shrugged and replied in sarcastic voice, "Its magic."

"Magic is not something to be taken lightly," Gandalf suddenly said from across the camp, he removed his pipe from his lip as smoke escaped and I notice the gleam in his eyes. My eyes jumped to Aragorn who smirked. Those two knew very well my stories came from my home world. I squinted my eyes at them, which they remained unfazed and inhaled through the pipe with smoke exited from the corner of their mouth.

"It a story, there's nothing true about it. May I continue?" I asked with irritated. This group was certainly too serious and when there was no reply, I sighed and continued. "Ok, where was I?….Oh yes, But one day when Snow White was older, the mirror replied, 'Snow White is the fairest of them all!' Outraged, the wicked queen was beyond jealous of Snow white. She hired a huntsman to take Snow White out to the woods and kill her. The huntsman was to bring back her heart… But, the huntsman took pity on her and set her free. He brought the queen a pig's heart. Snow White ran through a forest until she came across a… er… cottage! She went in but nobody was home. There were seven plates on the table, seven chairs and seven small beds. Snow White was very tired and slept on the bed."

I paused for a breath of air. I glanced at hobbits were struggled to understood the direction of this story. In fact, Pippin's mouth was wide open and I feared a bug might go in. Swiftly I turned to Gimli, for I desperately wanted his reaction, "In the middle of the night, seven dwarves came down from the mountains with axes lodged over their shoulders. They were confused. The house was cleaned and there was dinner shimmering over the fire. Cautiously they went upstairs and found a young girl sleeping in their bed."

"No human should sleep in a dwarf's bed!" Gimli protested.

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment, "The dwarves would allow her to stay if she cleaned and cooked. They told her to never open the door to strangers. Meanwhile, in the palace, the wicked queen asked, 'Mirror! Mirror on the Who is the fairest of them all?' The mirror replied, 'Snow White is the fairest of them all! She lives with the seven dwarfs in the woods!' The queen was furious for the huntsman tricked her. He was executed for his lies. This time, the queen will kill the princess herself." I exaggerated in a deep voice which made Pippin's eyes widened in surprise. "You see the queen is a witch who worked with dark magic. From this dark magic, she made a beautiful red poisonous apple. She disguised herself as an old disabled woman. She went to the cottage and asked Snow white to be let in. Snow White was warned by the dwarves to not let any strangers in. But how harmful can an old woman be. Snow White allowed her to enter. The old woman presented the red apple. Snow White took a bite and Snow White fell into to sleeping death."

"Does she die?" Merry asked, intrigued but also worried. "Like Juliet did?"

"Who's Juliet?" Asked Boromir inquired.

"She's from another story that Amelia told us. Her husband killed himself and then she stabbed her heart with a dragger." Pippin explained nonchalant, which made my wince.

Boromir frowned and then glanced at me, "Interesting stories…"

"They are just stories! Snow White in a sleeping death. Which means she'll never awaken." I explained, which only gave me more confused expression. I shook my head and continued, 'The queen left the woods and returned to the castle and asked her mirror, 'mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all.' The mirror told her she was and the queen was happy. When the seven dwarves return home, they found poor Snow White on the ground. They cried for they hearts were full of sorrow."

Gimli scoffed loudly as he pulled out his pipe, "A dwarf cry. Ridiculous story, dwarves do not shed tears."

I frowned and replied with my nose in the air, "You would cry if you lost someone dearly to you." I puffed irritated and continued when I was calmer, "And they built her a beautiful coffin made of glass and wood. One day, Prince Charming came to the cottage and found Snow White in the coffin. When he kissed her, her eyes opened and she was alive again. The end." I said swiftly, happy to done explaining the in and out of that story. Even though I left out the queen's ending, I cared not. Too many unsatisfied listeners.

Pippins eyebrows knit together in confusion as he inquired, "How can a kiss wake her up? She was in a sleeping death?"

"It's a story, Pippin. True love's first kiss broke the spell. That's the end of it." I explained as I rose from the log and dusted off the grime from my skirt.

"How did you come by such stories, may I ask?" Boromir inquired. "I never heard such a story."

"From…" I ran through my mind for explanation, in the moment, I caught Legolas's peering at me, with equally curiosity. "A bard, years and years ago. Crazy man but interesting stories…"

Before another question was asked Gandalf immediately interrupted the group, "I think that will be enough for the night."

* * *

To be continued...

Phew! Ok, I didn't get to far again. Sorry! But I did warn you it would be a LONG story. Hehe. Anyways, I will not be updating for some weeks. I will be on vacation! Whoop! whoop! I swear, after a car accident, broken bones and emotional stress, I can really use it. Off to the caribbean with my toes and ass in the sand, drinking a Pina Colada! Thank you for reading! I am loving your feedback.

So the poll thing is still in operation. Ok so,** first choice**, do you want a bittersweet ending? **Second choice**, Longing/Sweet ending? Tell in a review or PM. Ok so, Ill cast my vote too, for shits and giggles. I'll vote for the Longing/sweet ending. Haha!

**Reviews from the last chapter**

**piccolover22: **Thanks for the review! There will be some steam down the road. If I add it now, it would be too.. weird and unbelievable. For now I am setting the mood, the stage and action! Stay tune! Thanks!

**DeLacus: **Thank you for your review. I have thought about that. Nalana might make an appearance, definitely at the end for sure. But don't tell anyone, SHHH. Its our secret, no matter how obvious it is. The whole Legolas protecting the girl OC is typical but, you know I like taking typical stuff and abusing again and again until I make it my own. HahA! As for the ending, I probably will make an alternate story for the other ending. I sort of know how they both play out. Hopefully its new to you. I haven't found anyone else with this idea. So we'll see. I haven't even read nearly a quarter of Legolas/OC stories yet. I ought to get busying!

**bunnehTweed: **Thank you for your review. Well in any case, I'll answer your question either way, :) Don't worry, you're not frustrating me. Two minds are always better than one. If you want something in this story, I'll do my best to deliver. Keep the constructive criticism coming. They all help improve my writing skills and this story. :D

**ellenfp**: Thanks for the review. The vote will not work like that. The reason why I'm doing this, is because I am indecisive. I have two different ending that can't really cross. But, I will most likely write an alternative ending. So If theres more votes for the bittersweet, than in a separate story I'll write the other ending. :)

**Roxygirl**: I DID miss you! I hope your busy summer was good and not bad. Welcome back! But can you tell your friend to stop watching me... its creepy. LOL. Thanks for dropping by!

**SakuraLovesSasuke458**: Thanks for the review. I was worried I was dragging the story out too long but it seems more believable that way. At least for me. I thank you for noting that. It is appreciated!

Thank you again for the reviews, followers and favorite! The next story will be up ASAP!


End file.
